Pups save an Airshow: A Paw Patrol Story
by Ace the new pup
Summary: The Paw Patrol has been invited to a Huge Aviation convention. At this convention the Paw Patrol will preform daring stunts, a few dangerous rescues, and find out new thing abut themselves. All of this and a few big surprises are in store for the Paw Patrol, but what could they be? you'll just have to come along for the trip in Pups save an Airshow.
1. The Invitation Letter

A/N: I do not own EAA. The people mentioned from EAA are the Real people who run the EAA. I only used the names. (yes, I did research this so that I could be politically correct on everything.) Enjoy

* * *

It was a beautiful and sunny day in April in adventure bay. The pups decided to play outside today because it might be the last nice day for a while. Ryder was sitting outside on a lawn chair looking up events that are coming up in the summer. Then he got an email from someone from the United States. "Huh, I wonder who is trying to contact me?" Ryder said as he opened the email. The email came from a group called the Experimental Aircraft Association (EAA). "Who are these people?" he said to himself. Then he started reading the email, it read:

...

Dear Ryder and the Paw Patrol,

My name is Tom Poberezny. I'm the former president of EAA or Experimental Aircraft Association. We here at EAA have heard all about what you do in the world and we wanted to thank you. So, me and our current CEO Jack Pelton want to invite you to our international convention this year. It is called EAA Air Venture Oshkosh and it is held in Oshkosh, Wisconsin in the United States. We were hoping that you would perform in one of our airshows that we have daily during the week and be speakers at our international safety forum. It will be free of charge for you to come, parking for your aircraft will be free, food free as well for the whole week and weekend before the week. We hope that you will come to our 2017 convention during the last week of July. Let us know if you can make it, thank you.

-Tom Poberezny

Former President/CEO of EAA

-Jack J. Pelton

Current CEO of EAA

...

Ryder's POV:

"Huh, I Still don't know who these people are, but it is cool that they know who we are" I said.

Just then Skye walked in. "I just talked to Ace Sorensen, she is going to be at a huge Aviation convention and is participating in their airshows." She said excitedly

"That's Awesome Skye, what is it called?" I asked curiously

"It's EAA's international convention, it's the biggest convention in Aviation, but why?" Skye asked. I started to laugh and she cocked her head. "funny thing Skye, look at this" I said.

I showed her the email I got from them. Her eyes widened to the size of bowling balls the minute she saw it "AHHHH!" she screamed and I covered one of my ears OH MY GOSH, OH MY GOSH, OH MY GOSH! We have been invited to go for a whole 10 days and even perform in their Airshows…*gasp* what did you say!?" she asked so excited I thought she might pee herself.

I laughed "I haven't said anything yet, so you think that we should accept it? I asked her "Ryder, I have known about EAA Oshkosh for years and It has been my dream to go there and better yet perform. So, I'm begging you" she said then gave me her best puppy eyes she could make "can we please go to this, please" she begged.

"Hmm… I'll think about it Skye I think we should discuss this at dinner with the other pups and see what they want to do." I said to her

"*growl* alright" sky growled

"Skye, I suggest you don't do that anymore or else I won't accept the invite" I threatened

"*gasp* ok, I'm so sorry Ryder, I won't do it again. I promise." She said

"I hope so, now I want to run this by the others at dinner ok. I also want it to be a surprise, so please don't tell the other pups about any of it." I told Skye

"Ok Ryder, I won't" Skye said.

...

Skye's POV:

It killed me to keep the news a secret, I want to tell the other pups so badly, but I made a promise to Ryder, even though it was hard to keep. We had Jake, Carlos, Katie, Cali, Everest and Tracker over for dinner that night.

"hey Skye, how's it going?" Everest asked me.

"oh, it's going great, Ryder has a big announcement at dinner tonight" I told her excitedly.

"that's awesome, I can't wait" Everest said.

"me either, I'm super excited" I said and we continued to catch up on life until dinner started.

Later that evening after dinner, we all discussed it. "ok everybody, so I an invitation in the mail today that will interest you guys." Ryder was saying until

"what it is!"

"dude! I bet it's a surfing competition invite"

"maybe it's to the fastest construction pup competition"

"maybe it has to do with police pup stuff"

"is it the green festival?"

"does it involve snowboarding?"

"amigo, don't keep us waiting!" all the other pups said all at once.

"I already know what it is." I said. All the pups stopped talking and looked at me in shock.

"WHAT! HOW?" the pups yelled.

"because Ryder asked me who it came from." I simply said and I saw Ryder and the others smile.

"Skye, why don't you tell them what we have been invited to." He said to me

"really?" I asked,

"well you know more about this then me so, yes." He said handing me the note.

"Ok sure, so do you pups want to know what we are doing?" I asked

"YEAH" the pups cheered loudly except for Ryder, Katie, Jake, and Carlos who sat back smiling and watched. Then Chase jumped on the table "come on Skye, just tell us!" he shouted excitedly he then looked over to Ryder who raised an eyebrow at him. "hehe, uh sorry" he said climbing back into his seat.

"Skye, you may continue, I want to hear this." Jake said

"ok, so we have been invited to the united states to..." I said when suddenly

"AWESOME, I've never been to the states"

"I wonder how different it is then Canada?"

"where in the states, dude"

"oh, I want to try a real American burger when I get there"

"I could meet others who speak Spanish"

"I could meet police dogs from the states"

"cool we are going to the states… what are we stating?"

"they are said to have great recycling there" all the pups said.

"Pups, let's let Skye finish. Go on Skye" Katie said smiling

"Thanks Katie. Now, we are going to Oshkosh, Wisconsin. There, is an international convention known as EAA Air Venture Oshkosh. We have been invited to stay there for the whole week, and we were also invited to perform a few mock rescues in their Airshow and we will speak at the international safety forum as presenters!" I finished unable to keep my excitement in.

the pups stared in shock, "YEAH" they cheered suddenly and I joined in.

"Skye when is this convention" Carlos asked

"oh, it's from July 24th to July 30th" I said to him

"thanks" he said, "your welcome" I said to him.

"Ryder sir, are we going?" Chase asked Ryder eagerly.

"well that is why I called you all here, I wanted to know if you all wanted to go?" he asked.

The pups looked at each other then, back to him "YES" they all said and I smiled.

"alright then it's settled we are going to Wisconsin this summer." Ryder announced

"YEAAAAA!" we cheered.

...

Ryder's POV:

After dinner, the pups went outside to play and the people stayed inside and talked.

"So, Ryder dude, you think you can handle all the pups at once, it's a big job ya know" Jake asked.

"no, I won't be able to handle them all at once. So, that's why I'm asking you if you all want to come with us for free?" I asked them.

"is that even possible, or like is that breaking rules" Katie asked concerned.

"yeah dude, I don't want to be a downer bud but, isn't that like against the rules" Jake added.

"it's not, the owners of the pups can go that's me, Jake, and Carlos. And I can bring a friend and that's you Katie. I'm also going to ask a few other people to join as our "airshow crew" and everyone that comes gets to stay as long as we are staying." I stated from the letter I was given.

"so, do you want to come?" I asked again.

"that's great yes, I will gladly go" Katie answered

"dude, count me in" Jake answered

"yes, that sounds fantastic" Carlos replied.

"Great, we already have a camping area reserved for us there. We will be leaving on the 19th and arriving there on the 20th of July" I said still reading from the note given to us.

"So, Ryder then what do we need to bring?" Katie asked,

"well pretty much the same stuff you would bring when you travel but also camping equipment like tents and stuff, sunscreen and things to keep you hydrated, money, and anything else you might need" I told Katie.

"sounds good, thanks" She said.

"We will be taking the Air Patroller to get there." I said

"will it really take a whole day to get there?" Jake asked

"yes because, with loading up all the stuff on the morning we leave and having to make stops for gas and bathroom breaks it will take a full day's time to get there.

But we will get there on the morning of the 20th" I said to Jake.

"well thanks for inviting us Ryder" Katie said.

"it's nothing. I want everyone in the Paw Patrol family there." I said they all smiled at me.

* * *

hello Everyone,

I hope that you all liked this or are interested in this new story I'm bringing you. I actually meant to post this story a while ago but life got in the way. I promise you this story will get much better starting with the next chapter. I hope that you will stay tuned to see the pups travel to Oshkosh, Wisconsin. Again I do not own EAA, I only used names as references to this organization that I love, I only hope I did it correctly.

As always, if you have any Questions, comments or concerns on this new story. please post them in review or PM me and I will answer them personally. I will be posting the next chapter very soon (like by Tuesday Aug.8th if life allows). TTFN


	2. The Next Day

Hello readers, I kept my promise (just a at late, but trying) for when I was posting my next chapter for this story. I hope that you enjoy it, here is chapter 2

* * *

Marshall's POV:

After dinner, we all went outside while Ryder and the other people stayed inside and we got outside the sun had just started to go down.

"Hey pups, let's play some night time games before we have to go inside." I said

"Sound like fun Marshall, but what game are we going to play" Rocky asked

"wait, what are night time games?" Everest asked.

I looked at her in surprise "Everest, night time games are just regular games that have different rules because they are played at night" I informed her.

"Oh, I should have figured that one out" Everest said. We all laughed

"so which one are we going to play dude?" Zuma asked. I had to think for a few minutes then one came to me.

"I got it lets play the game sardines" I suggested "oh I love that game" Skye said happily.

"Ok, I'll volunteer to be it first" Chase said raising his paw.

"Um… do we have to play in *GULP* the dark?!" Tracker asked scared. Crap I totally forgot, tracker is afraid of the dark. But, I thought he faced his fear of the dark when we met him. He did beat his fear so he could save Ryder, Chase, Rubble and Rocky when they were stuck in the pyramid back in the jungle.

"Tracker, I thought that you beat your fear of the dark?" I finally asked him.

"Yea you save me, Ryder, Chase, and Rocky in the pyramid." Rubble said "yea" Rocky and Chase said at the same time.

"I could try again" Tracker said a little more confident

"great job tracker, I'll go hide, Marshall explain the rules to everyone just because we haven't done this in a long time and some don't know the rules" chase told me and bolted away to hide.

I then turned to the pups "ok, here are the rules, we have to find chase, who is it. The first pup to find him will be it the next round. You cannot go past the Lookout driveway because that is the boundary line. Those are the rules. Any questions?" I asked but no one answered, "alright let's play" I announced.

As if on cue our pup tags gave a single beep. "That's chase, he must be ready" Rubble said, "so let's go find him" Rocky said speeding off to find him.

Everest's POV:

I had never played games in the dark before, mostly because it was pitch black in the arctic and I couldn't see my paw in front of my face, not to mention the penguins would be sleeping all night. I was a little nervous because I didn't want to crash into something, when we started I decided to stick with Marshall. When everyone split up I tracked down Marshall to the other end of the lookout yard.

"hey Marshall, mind if I join you?" I asked quietly

"sure Everest" Marshall whispered back. We looked around the right side of the lookout for Chase.

"I still can't believe I'm here with Marshall… the one pup I love and we're alone, this is great" I thought with a smile as Marshall tripped over his paw "I'm good" Marshall said standing up and shaking the dirt off himself.

I giggled and walked over to him and helped him brush off "come on, let's keep looking" I said with a smile. Marshall smiled back and we started searching

As we searched for chase, I kept looking at Marshall and smiling.

"I wonder if he likes me" I thought then I saw Marshall's head shoot up.

"I have Chase's scent come on follow me" he whispered speeding off down towards the lookout driveway. I quickly followed him and noticed Skye speeding down towards us.

"Marshall, Skye is following us" I said to him

"as long as she is behind us that's good." Marshall said still speeding down the hill. Suddenly Marshall makes a hard-right pivot turn rounding a tree, I follow him doing the same, we then ran into a small patch of trees. Once we got into the patch, Marshall dove but tripped into a big bush, I follow him in to see him laying on top of Chase. It was just us three in there.

"wow, that was fast. Marshall, you and Everest are the first two here" Chase whispered.

"that's cool and sorry about crashing into you" Marshall said getting off of chase, "no problem, I'm used to it buddy" Chase said smiling.

After about 10 minutes all the other pups to find us. Once we all climbed back up to the lookout I saw the lookout doors open and Ryder walked out to see us walking up to the lookout.

"hey pups, it's time for bed" Ryder said

"AAAHHH!" we all complained in unison,

"come on pups, we let you play outside later than normal, so now it's time for bed. Oh, by the way, Tracker and Everest, both of you are staying here tonight. Jake and Carlos are staying here as well." Ryder said

"YEAAAA!" we all Cheered.

Luckily both me and Tracker brought our vehicles which are our pup-houses. I put mine next to Marshall's pup-house and Tracker put his next to Rubble's on the other side of the tower. Once we all got into our pup-houses, all the other pups fell asleep quickly but I couldn't sleep for some reason. So, I decided to just look at Marshall, who slept peacefully. "he's so adorable when he sleeps" I thought to myself as I watched him sleep,

"I love Marshall, but how do I tell him and when?" I asked myself.

I smiled and slowly I fell asleep. When I woke up the next morning too still see Marshall sleeping, I smiled and giggled quietly as his tongue was hanging out of his mouth. I leaned in and touched noses with him. Then I stood up and stretched, just then Marshall stirred and woke up.

*yawn* "morning Everest, how did you sleep?" Marshall asked as he stretched.

"I slept well, thank you for asking" I said smiling

"that's cool, let's go see what's for breakfast" Marshall said , "cool" I said smiling and got up to follow him inside.

Chase's POV:

I woke up the next morning after playing that game from last night and although I couldn't remember the name of the game, actually, it was a lot of fun to play with the other pups. But I was sore from crouching in a weird position for a long time. I stretched back and suddenly

*CRACK*

"Ah, my back… actually, that felt pretty good." I said to myself. Then I walked out of my pup house to see Skye walking past me.

"Morning Skye, how'd you sleep?" I asked her "I slept good, thanks for asking. How did you sleep?" she asked.

"I slept good, thanks. Did you hear what we are having for breakfast?" I asked Skye

"I have no idea, but it must be something good. This is a special occasion, Ryder makes a special breakfast for these events" Skye said

I coked my head "how do you know that?" I asked

"When we were puppies, Ryder would let me try to help him make breakfast sometimes and I got to help him on the special breakfast a few times." Skye said smiling. "sometimes it would be really messy after I helped" she added giggling.

I started to laugh too "that sounds like it was fun, so let's go eat it" I said excited and took off towards the lookout with Skye right behind me.

When we got inside the lookout, the most amazing smell hit me like I ran into a wall of breakfast. I smelled eggs, bacon, sausage, pancakes, and fresh muffins. I saw some of the other pups come in through the side entrance and they had the same look of awe as Skye and I did. Just then Ryder and Katie walked out of the kitchen with bowls and plates filled with food. They started to line them up along the counter top in a buffet style line. Then Ryder turned around to see us and smiled.

"Good morning pups, we have made a breakfast buffet for all of you. Go ahead and dig in" Ryder said to us

"Don't worry Ryder, I will dig in, I promise" Rubble said as he started on the line. Everyone laughed and followed Rubble down the line.

After everyone ate all they could we all helped with clean up. After cleaning up we went outside to play before Everest and Tracker had to leave.

Trackers POV:

"So, what should we do?" I asked.

"Let's play hide and seek" Everest suggested

"Great idea Everest" Marshall said

"So who wants to be it first" Chase asked

"I'll do it amigo" I said

"Awesome, count to…um… 50 and then come find us. Oh, and you'll need this" Chase said stuffing a dirty sock on my snout.

"What for?" I asked

"So you can't smell us" Chase said

"Oh, ok that makes sense" I said laughing.

"Start counting" Marshall said excitedly.

I closed my eyes and started counting to 50. As I counted I could hear everyone running around trying to hide. The one thing they forgot is that my ears are like a radar system.

"48…49…50! Ready or not here I come" I called out.

I dashed off for the line of bushes that line the edge of the yard by the speed course. When I got there I used my ears and found Chase hiding under the bushes. "Hey Chase" I said

"Aah you found me, alright then, let's find the others." Chase said sounding somewhat defeated.

It took us about 15 minutes to find everyone else. The last pups we found wereEverest and Skye who were hiding together. After we found the girls, Ryder, Jake, and Carlos came outside.

"Everest, time to head home" Jake called

"Same with us tracker." Carlos followed up.

"AHHH" we all wined

"Bye everyone see you in 2 weeks" Everest called as she ran to Jake's truck

"See you later everybody" I called as I ran towards Carlos's truck.

"Ready to go Tracker?" Carols asked me

I jumped into my truck and looked up "all set Carlos" I said smiling.

Rocky's POV:

After everybody went home we went to watch tv in the lookout. After one show I got up and went outside to see Ryder walking to his ATV garage with his tool box.

"Hey Ryder, what are you making this time?" I asked

"It's top secret" Ryder said with a smile

"Oh ok" I said defeated 'I really wanted to help him on a big project for once' I thought as I turned around

"I will need some help with this though… Do you have some spare time Rocky?"

I quickly looked up and spun around "really I can help you with this?" I asked excitedly

"Only if you can keep it secret from the other pups." Ryder whispered to me followed by a smirk

"Of course I can" I said excitedly

"Awesome, come on then we don't have a moment to spare" Ryder said walking into the garage

I chased after him and we went into his workshop area of the garage.

"So what are we making" I asked curiously

"We are making jet packs for Everest and Tracker for the Air shows we will be in." Ryder said

"That is awesome" I said excitedly.

"All right Rocky, let's get to work" Ryder said

It was awesome that Ryder asked me to help him with this secret project and we worked on it all night that night. The project lasted a week, but it was awesome when we finally finished. Everest's Jet pack is a jet pack similar to mine but with jet/propellers engines and a snowboard with small wings that retract. As well as a rescue wench, new and stronger grappling hook, and her new shoes had climber spikes on the bottom that can retract. Trackers new pack was a jet glider, just like chase's jet pack. It comes with a rescue basket and wench, a person/animal scanner gun, stronger cables, and a small drone. Both of their packs still have all their original stuff from their regular packs.

"*heavy sigh* there, finished" Ryder said tired and sweaty wiping sweat off his face. I was panting heavily and was also tired

"Uh that was hard work" I said

"Yes but totally worth it, I think that Everest and Tracker will really like these." Ryder said

"They will really like these Ryder, you did a great job on these." I told him

"No, we did a great job on these. I couldn't have done this without you Rocky" he said smiling and scratching behind my ear.

It felt really good, not just the ear scratch, but to be finished with these new pup jet packs for Everest and Tracker. I felt pride knowing that I did a good job on these projects. Luckily, both were coming tomorrow because we were going to plan our Airshow routine for the week of Air Venture.

"Now that we are done you can go play with the pups" Ryder told me.

"Sure thing Ryder" I said smiling. He nodded and I turned around and ran out the door to go find the other pups. It didn't take long to find the pups, they were outside playing "freeze tag".

"Hey pups" I called

"Hey Rocky wanna play Freeze tag with us" Skye asked

"Sure Skye" I said

I jumped in and found that Marshall was it and he ended up right behind me. I jumped out of the was as he tried to charge me from behind, he then tripped over a tree rood and tumbled across the lawn. He crashed into another tree and instantly jumped back up.

"I'm good" Marshall said and started to charge me again.

"Trying again Marshall" I said laughing and running off

"I'll get you Rocky, don't worry" Marshall said still pursuing me.

"Oh, I won't" I said as I stopped suddenly and joked out of the way and sent Marshall blazing past me and while he turned around I unfroze Skye and Chase.

"Thanks Rocky" they both said.

"No problem" I said taking off with Marshall hot on my tail.

We played games outside for about another hour or so and at about 7pm Ryder called us in for dinner. Once we got to the table Ryder stood up.

"Before we eat I have an announcement, starting tomorrow morning we will start practicing our Airshow routine with Everest and Tracker included." Ryder announced

"YEAAAA" we all cheered.

After dinner We all decided to watch the movie "top gun", after that we all went to bed so we had enough sleep for tomorrow because we were going to be very busy practicing.

* * *

OMG- Everest likes Marshall, does Marshall like her? What's even better is... NEW GEAR! the stunts start in the next chapter. so my question to all of you is: do you want to see how the whole Marshall X Everest play out? let me know in the reviews.

As always if you have (other) questions comments or concerns PM me and I will answer it as soon as I can or leave it in the reviews and I will answer it when I post the next chapter. also I plan to post the next chapter by Saturday Aug. 12 until next time TTFN.


	3. The First Jump: part 1

Hello readers, as promised I'm back with next chapter in this story. I hope that you all are enjoying this story so far, mostly because I haven't heard anything from any of you yet *laughs*. but anyway, I give to you the 3rd chapter. Part 1 of 2 for Training Day, enjoy

* * *

Zuma's POV:

(a week later, date: May 1)

The next day we got up at 6am to a trumpet wake up call, like the ones in war movies.

"AHHH, what the heck" I said and rushed outside my pup house to see Ryder standing there with a trumpet. Then I saw all the other pups shoot out of their pup houses as well as scared as I was.

"what is going on Ryder sir?" Chase asked concerned and freaked out.

"This is your wake-up call for training pups." Ryder said

"Weally Wyder, why so early in the morning?" I asked

"Because then, we have enough time to make breakfast before Tracker, Carlos, Jake, and Everest get here." Ryder said.

"OOOHHH" we all said sleepily.

"Alright pups let's get started" Ryder said as he walked into the lookout.

We all followed a little more slowly because we were still kind of sleepy. As we got into the lookout we made our way into the kitchen and we started to make some breakfast. Rocky was on pancakes, Skye and Chase were on eggs, Marshall was on table setting duty, and Rubble and I were on the bacon and sausage links.

"Ok Wubble, now don't eat the food until Breakfast actually starts" I told Rubble.

"Don't worry Zuma, I won't eat anything until we are at the table with everyone else." Rubble reassures me.

"Ok dude" I said still not assured that he wouldn't take some of the food. As we kept cooking the food I kept looking over at rubble who kept cooking the sausages. Once I caught him leaning in to lick one.

"Hey Wubble, you'll burn your tongue that way." I said causing him to jump off the chair he was on.

"Zuma! You scared me!" Rubble said

"Well, you shouldn't have tried to eat any of the food, like you promised." I said to him finishing up some bacon.

"Right… ok" He said defeated and went back to cooking.

After about 15 more minutes of cooking, Everest, Tracker, Jake, and Carlos showed up. Then we gathered up all the food and set up table. As we made our way to the table with the food I bumped into Everest.

"Oof, oh hey Everest" I said

"Hey Zuma, how are you?" Everest asked

"I'm awesome thanks" I answered

"Let's go eat, I'm starving" Everest said with a smile

"Great idea" I said starting for the table with Everest following me.

Once everyone sat down we started eating. The food we made was fantastic, of course we all had help from Ryder at some point but we did most of our own work. After we all finished Ryder then stood up.

"Ok everyone, now that we have eaten, we need to start practicing our Airshow routine. But first, I have a little surprise outside for Everest and Tracker." Ryder said and walked outside gesturing for all of us to follow.

Everest and Trackers faces lit up and we all ran outside to see their surprise that Ryder has for them. When we got out there Ryder was standing by a wagon with a tarp over it.

"Rocky could you come help me up here" Ryder asked him and Rocky trotted up to him bad barked out his pincer arm.

"Ok now that we are all here, Everest and Tracker I would like to give you a new Jet pup pack for each of you to have for the Airshow in Oshkosh and to use forever" Ryder said and Rocky ripped off the tarp to reveal the two new pup packs.

Everest's POV:

As Rocky ripped off the tarp to reveal my new jet pack I flipped out.

"THAT'S SOOO AWESOME!" I screamed jumping up and down in excitement

"Everest, your pack has the same colors as your regular vest, Arctic blue and coast guard orange stripes. Your new pack has 2 jet/propellers engines just like Rocky's Jet pack and a new snowboard with small wings that retract that you call out. As well as a heat scanner on your helmet, a rescue wench with stretcher, new and stronger grappling hooks, and some new shoes with climber's spikes on the bottom that can retract." Ryder said

"Oh my gosh, thank you sooo much Ryder" I said bouncing up and down

"your welcome Everest" Ryder's said laughing

Tracker's POV:

After Rocky Ripped off the tent I saw my new pack and I fell in love instantly it was so cool. Ryder first explained Everest her pack then he turned to me

"For you tracker, we colored your pack and new flight suit in a jungle camouflage print, your pack has stealth jet wings, it comes with a rescue basket and wench, a person/animal scanner on your helmet, stronger cables, and a small drone." Ryder said

"Thank you sooo much Ryder, this is the greatest gift ever." I said excitedly

"Your welcome Tracker" Ryder said laughing "oh also, both of you are still able to access any of the things that are in your old packs… That goes for all the pups." Ryder added.

"COOL!" We all cheered together.

"I was not the only one who works on the new packs, Rocky helped me make these 2 new pup packs and the upgrades o everyone's packs" Ryder said

"Thanks Rocky" Everest said

"Thank you Rocky" I said

Rocky turned red from all the attention "it was not a problem" he said rubbing the back of his head

Ryder, Jake, and Carlos just laughed together as Everest and I went to try on our new gear.

Rubbles POV:

Everest and Tracker's new jet packs were awesome but now that we all got upgrades as well is awesome. After Ryder unveiled the new pup packs to Everest and Tracker, the rest of us were told to go get our flight gear and meet by the Air Patroller. We all got there to see Everest and Tracker both wearing their new outfits. They both looked awesome, Everest looked like an elite mountain rescuer and Tracker look like an Army paratrooper commando which was awesome.

"Wow, you two look great" I said as the rest of us arrived at the Air Patroller.

"Thanks" they said together

Just then Ryder walks up to us wearing his flight gear "all right pups, everybody in the Air Patroller" Ryder called and we all ran in.

As we entered Marshall tripped up the ramp and crashes into me and the others, sending us rolling into the Air Patroller. Some of the others groaned then Marshall popped up

"Now boarding… pups" we all laughed and headed into the cabin of the Air Patroller.

As we all sat down I turned to see not just Ryder, but Jake and Carlos walk in too and two more chairs came up through the ground, one next to Tracker, the other next to Everest. When everyone was seated Ryder turned to all of us.

"Alright everyone, this is the first practice session of our air show routine so it will be basic stuff first and as we continue to practice then things will get harder. So today we are just going to do the jumps with partners. If you want you can do tricks on the way down until we start the exercise, you can, we will be pretty high up" Ryder informed us. "Any questions" Ryder then added.

Everest raised her paw and Ryder pointed to her "how high up will we be exactly?" She asked

"a few thousand or so feet up, so it's high. Can you handle it?" Ryder asked

"I'm scared but I'll do it" Everest said confidently and Jake scratched her head encouragingly.

"alright then, Robo-dog, let's jet to 8,600 feet up over Adventure Bay." Ryder said turning around to Robo-dog and accelerating the plane. We then started to climb into the sky and I just caught a glimpse of Everest shaking in nervousness.

Marshall's POV:

After Ryder revealed the new gear for Everest and Tracker they put on the gear. Tracker looked really cool but, I was more focused on Everest. She looked beautiful, the colors on her vest matched perfectly with her shiny lavender fur. There was a vest collar on her vest that was lined with white fluffy fur-like fabric, it really brought out the look of her blue eyes.

"wow, you look amazing" I said to her in awe

She blushed "thanks Marshall" she said smiling and shuffling her front paws. Then quickly walked over to Skye

Then it hit me "I think…I'm in love with Everest" I breathed to myself quietly and smiled. Then we headed into the Air Patroller.

As we were briefed on what to do for our first jump I kept glancing over at Everest and smiling. Then when Ryder asked for questions and Everest asked how high we were going up. It caught my attention. When Ryder said how high I started to get nervous.

"we've never jumped from that high before" I whispered to myself. As I was thinking I missed something Everest had said. Before I knew it, we were taking off.

"hey Marshall" I heard chase call,

"what's up Chase?" I asked him, "did you want to be jump partners with me?" he asked.

I looked over at Everest who had started to talk with Skye "sure Chase" I said.

"sweet" Chase said smiling. 'I was hoping to be with Everest. Next time." I thought to myself

* * *

So, Marshall does like Everest... what is in store for these two?, New gear is given and they are on their way to jump, stay tuned for part 2 of this exciting part in the story. I will be posting it later today August 12th.

as always please let me know what you think of the story so far, (clean language) criticism, suggestions, and ideas are welcome. just leave them in the reviews or you can PM me as well. thank you all for reading my stories.


	4. The First Jump: part 2

Hello again readers, I hoped that you liked the first part of the "first jump" for the pups. so we are going to pick up right where part 1 left off. So without anymore delay, here is chapter 4, part 2 of "the jump"

* * *

Skye's POV:

As we took off I noticed that Everest got really nervous. So I slid over closer to her and put my paw on her back.

"Hey, you ok Everest?" I asked

"I'm just really nervous, I've never flown before and now I'm jumping from a plane." Everest said starting to breathe hard

"Just take a few deep breaths and calm down, you won't have to worry because I'll jump with you until you get comfortable with jumping." I told her

She looked at me relieved to hear that I'm helping her "thanks Skye" she said gratefully

"Anytime Everest" I said with a smile

The plane then hit some turbulence and shook for a second scaring Everest and both of us just giggled.

"Alright pups we are nearing the drop zone, find a drop partner and we'll then jump." Ryder said

I paired with Everest already, Marshall paired with Chase, Rocky paired with Zuma, and Rubble paired with tracker.

"We're all ready to jump Ryder Sir" Chase said

"alright then I'll lead the jump, let's head into the back and get ready. Robo-dog, open the door in 2 minutes" Ryder ordered the robotic pilot.

*BARK BARK* he answered.

"Alright pups let's line up" Ryder said and we all lined up next to our partners.

"Here is what we will do today, when we jump will form up into a circle before we reach 6000 feet and we won't pull chutes until we are at about 2000 feet. Once we reach around 2000 feet each pair will pull their chutes together on my command, I will be the last one to pull my chute. Then using our new paramotors, you will stay next to your partner and spiral down together until you reach the ground." Ryder said as he told us the plan. "So, any questions?" Ryder finished

I raise my paw and he pointed at me and nodded "are we just using our chutes and fans no wings or jets?" I asked

"That's right, we will get to those later, but for now we are a just using our chutes and small fans I installed into your packs." Ryder answered

"Anyone else?" He asked again, no one answered "ok then, Paw Patrol we are on a roll!" Ryder called out as the door started to open.

Once it completely opened a red light started flashing and after 4 flashes it turned solid green,

"ALRIGHT PUPS, IT'S JUMP TIME, GO GO GO!" Ryder yelled over the wind.

Chase and Marshall were the first in line to jump.

"HERE WE GO!" Chase yelled as he jump with Marshall right behind him

"YOU READY EVEREST!" I called to her.

She looked at me and looked determined "LETS DO THIS!" she called back.

We then started running as the rest of the pups started jumping, out of the corner of my eyes I saw Ryder running alongside us, we then reached the edge of the door and jumped out.

"LET'S FLY!" I screamed as we launched out of the Paw Patroller.

...

Marshall's POV:

Ryder called for us to line up so me and Chase took the lead spot.

"you ready for this Marshall?" Chase asked

"ready as I'll ever be" I said jokingly. Chase started laughing.

Ryder then gave us the rundown of the stunt and Skye asked a question. Then after her question the Air Patroller went into hover mode and Ryder opened the door.

"ALRIGHT PUPS, IT'S JUMP TIME, GO GO GO!" Ryder yelled over the wind.

Me and Chase looked at each other "HERE WE GO" Chase yelled and started to run "I'M FIRED UP!" I yelled as we jumped out.

The sun was blinding as we started to fall then my eyes adjusted and I saw a tiny adventure bay below us. I flipped over and looked up to see the rest of the Paw Patrol jumping out. I looked over to my right to see Chase doing front flips.

"YA-HOOO!" he yelled.

I started to spin "YEAAAAAAH!" I screamed. I then flipped over to see the rest of the pus right above me.

Skye was doing downward barrel rolls around Chase and Zuma. Tracker and Rubble were bouncing off of each other doing backflips.

Suddenly I realized that Everest was on my left. I floated over to her and grabbed her paws. She looked at me and I smiled and we started to spin. It felt like it was just us up here, then my pup tag beeping brought me back to reality.

Ryder's POV:

I watched the cargo door open and the pups start jumping out of the Air Patroller two by two. after Rubble and a nervous Tracker jumped, I ran alongside Skye and Everest and she looked more freaked out then Tracker. But we all jumped anyway into the sky over adventure bay park. As we fell I saw all the pups at different heights but all close to each other.

I turned on the coms, "Alright pups, link up" I commanded at about 6,500 feet and quickly they all linked paws and created a star/circle. As they formed up, I looked over and saw a cloud right under us and I got an idea.

"Alright pups see that cloud, once you reach it I'm going to shoot through your circle, once I pass through I want you to break off all at once on my command. Is everyone ready?" I asked over the coms as they neared the cloud

"We are ready Ryder sir" Chase replied. "Great, then let's do it pups" I said as I drew my arms to my body and my legs together and rocketed towards the pups. I looked at my height indicator and saw we were close to 6,000 feet up.

" **Pups we just passed the 6,000 feet mark** " I said.

" **Alright here I come… Break off in 3…2…1… BRREAK** " I command as I shot through the circle.

I quickly flipped over just in time to see the pups break off doing flips and tricks and I just smiled and started laughing

at about 2,500 feet I turned on my coms, " **alright pups, chutes in 3…2…1… PULL** " I called and all the pups chutes ejected pair by pair. it was cool to watch

I then pulled my chute and looked over to the pups. I saw all of them gliding over to their partners. "Part two pups, the spiral landing. Link up" I called through the coms. I then watched as the pups grabbed each other's paws and tried to start spinning.

The pups couldn't get hold of each other and I was afraid that they might crash, or worse I called over the coms "pull off pups, land in the field" I said as I landed in the soccer field. I looked up just in time to see the pups come in to land one by one. Marshall was the last to land and once he landed he tumbled and the chute made a ball around him. I quickly starting running over to him then his head popped out.

"I'm good" he said as he climbed out and untangled himself as we gathered around him.

"alright pups, I called off part two because I thought that it was just too dangerous at the moment and you'll… I mean we'll all need more training jumps to do this stunt" I said.

I looked over to see tracker and Everest standing next to each other "so, what did you two think of your first skydiving experience?" I asked them.

Tracker looked up "at first I was scared on the way up, Rubble told me that he would help me and jump with me. when we had to jump I was terrified but Rubble said it would be fun and he was right. It was a blast!" Tracker said recalling his jump. Everest then looked up

"I was scared out of my mind on the way up, I don't know why because I've climbed tall mountains before not scared in the slightest bit. But Skye said that she would help me through this jump. When we had to jump I was absolutely terrified and shaking but Skye pushed me on to jump and once we started I didn't want to stop. It was awesome" Everest said recalling her jump.

"that's great, and good job to Skye and Rubble for helping them out. I'm very proud of you two" I said filled with pride.

"Well pups, it's back to the drawing board." I said to them all.

"so that means we have to go back home for a while, until you call for us?" Everest asked

"Actually no you don't. Everest, you and Tracker will be staying here at the lookout for the duration of training before our. If that is ok with Carlos and Jake." I said looking over to Jake and Carlos standing next to me

Everest and Tracker begged Jake and Carlos to stay, both said yes. "YEAAA!" the other pups cheered.

"But of course, we still have our paw patrol jobs to do as well. So we have to do that during training as well" I added. The pups nodded in agreement

"awesome, now you can all relax for the day while I figure out what to do for tomorrow" I said and the pups cheered and headed back to the lookout after Everest and Tracker said goodbye to Jake and Carlos.

* * *

Wow, that was exciting to write and I hope that you enjoyed it. the pups have more training and adventures coming soon so stay tune for the next chapter. I will hopefully have it done and posted by next week (Saturday Aug. 19) or sooner.

As always, please let me know what you think so far by leaving reviews or PM (personal message) me and I will answer them in the next chapter when I post it. until next time everyone. TTFN


	5. The Boat Rescue

Hello readers, I'm glad to hear that you like this story. It's also awesome to hear that some of you have been to Oshkosh in the past.

Chase: I was just wondering when did you go to Air Venture in Oshkosh? To answer your question: I go every year.

To all my readers, if you have been to Air Venture leave a yes in the reviews section.

Now, lets get back to the story here is chapter 5.

* * *

Everest's POV:

I woke up the next day expecting to be at Jakes cabin, but I was at the lookout. I was confused until the events of yesterday flooded back into my head.

"oh yeah, me and tracker are staying here all summer, I forgot" I said to myself giggling quietly.

I put my Pup house next to Marshall's Pup house last night. Ryder also told everyone that he is adding two new spots to the circle around the lookout for me and Tracker. I couldn't fall back asleep so I decided to explore a bit. As I got up Marshall stirred and woke up as well.

*yawn* "morning Everest, hey would you want to go for a run with me?" Marshall asked me

"I'd love to Marshall" I said "great, I think we should stretch a little first" Marshall suggested

So, we stretched for about 10 minutes and then we took off down the driveway towards the town. We passed Katie's pet parlor, then went down main street, past city hall, then around Mr. Porters restaurant, then down the street behind city hall passing the train station, then passing the pup park then past Katie's again, over the bridge and then we finished at the start of the lookout driveway.

"wow, your pretty fast Everest" Marshall said heaving trying to catch his breath

"I was barely able to keep up with you Marshall" I said also trying to catch my breath. We looked at each other and started laughing.

"that was fun we should do it again soon" I said, "sure, why not" Marshall said smiling at me.

I blushed slightly as he smiled at me. then our pup tags lit up "Paw patrol to the lookout"

"Ryder's calling" Marshall said, "well, let go" I said taking off with Marshall following closely.

Once the elevator came into view I heard something behind me and look back to see Marshall trip and start to roll towards me "uh oh" I said as he caught me in is spinning and we crashed into the other pups.

All of us were in a big pile on top of each other the Marshall popped his head out "that's just how I roll" he said and we all laughed as the elevator started to go up to the command center.

Once it reached the top we hall jumped out and lined up "Paw Patrol, ready for action Ryder sir!" Chase call out stomping his right paw.

"Morning Paw Patrol, I just got a call from Mayor Goodway. She is stuck out on the water with captain turbot and Alex. The boat hit a rock and damaged the engine and put a hole in the boat so it could start sinking soon so we have to hurry." Ryder informed us

"I'll need Zuma to come in case anyone falls over and because you're our water rescue pup, I'll also need Rocky and your tugboat to help tow the boat back to the dock in adventure bay, and I will need Rubble to help raise the boat out of the water to fix it once it's in the docks." Ryder said

"let's dive in" Zuma said.

"Green means go" Rocky said

"let's dig it" Rubble said

"Paw Patrol we're on a roll" Ryder said and ran to his fire pole then Rubble, Rocky, and Zuma went down the slide.

After they left the rest of the pups just went and laid down in the bean bag chairs in the command center.

"so, we just wait here in case Ryder need us?" I asked the others

"yep" Skye said to me and Tracker

"cool, come on tracker" I said walking over to join the other pups.

Zuma's POV:

As we all left the lookout driveway; Ryder, Rocky, and I all went off onto the jump that sends us into the bay and we headed off towards the flounder. After a few minutes of driving across the water we saw the flounder that was sinking in the bay.

"paw patrol! Thank goodness" captain turbot said sitting on the front of the boat as it was pointed up to the sky.

"Hi Ryder, hi pups" Alex called waving.

"Hello Ryder, pups. Could you please help us!" Mayor Goodway called.

"Don't worry, we'll get all of you down" Ryder called to all of them.

"Yeah, we are all going to get WOAH!" Alex screamed as he fell off the top of the sinking boat hitting his head on one of the railings and into the water.

"ALEX!" we all screamed

"I'll get him Wyder" I said putting speed on my hovercraft

"Okay Zuma, go get him. The rest of you don't make any sudden movements" Ryder called to the mayor and Captain turbot.

I stopped where Alex fell in the water *bark* "scuba!" I called out and I plunged into the water after the kid. As I got under I looked around and I didn't seem him anywhere. I started to get worried, then I saw movement over to my left *bark* "light" I said and a little spotlight shot out of my pack and turned on. Then once the light came on I saw Alex floating down, unconscious, and not wearing a life vest. I turned on my propellers and sped down after him. Once I reached him I picked him up under his arms and rocketed to the surface.

"Hang in here, buddy" I said. "Wyder, I'm coming up fast" I said over the comms. Then a few seconds after I shot out of the water and up a few feet unto the air and we landed on Rocky's barge and I crashed into Ryder who caught me and Alex crashed in Mayor Goodway and Captain Turbot.

"Alright pups, we have to get this boat back to the docs. Zuma, Take Alex back to shore right now, Marshall is already on his way to the beach and will be waiting for you." Ryder ordered

"You got it Wyder, I'm on my way" I said as I put the still unconscious Alex porter on my hovercraft and took off over the water toward the beach. Once I got to the beach, I saw Marshall there with his ambulance waiting. Once I came up on the land, Marshall and I loaded the boy in the back and Marshall took off to the hospital.

Not long after I brought Alex to Marshall, Ryder and Rocky brought back the boat. Once they pulled the boat into the dock, Rubble and Rocky lifted the boat and started to repair it. then Ryder walked up to me

"Hey Zuma, how are you doing?" he asked

"I'm good" I said

"Great job today Zuma, you saved Alex's life." Ryder complimented me petting my head and walking over to Rubble and Rocky.

Rocky's POV:

As Zuma rocketed down into the water to get Alex, Ryder and I had to get Mayor Goodway and Captain Turbot off the sinking boat safely.

"Alright Mayor, just be careful when coming down from there" Ryder said trying to calm the mayor down.

"Oh dear, hold on my chicken." she said as she tried to get down. Then she misplaced her foot and slipped and slid down and into the water. But shot right back up out of the water.

"Well, that's on way to get down." I said laughing, "Mayor Goodway are you ok?" I then asked her.

"I'm a little wet but I'll be ok Rocky, thanks." She said as she got up on my barge.

Then Captain turbot did the same thing as the mayor, but he slid right on my barge.

"Nice trick captain" I said smiling as he slid across the barge.

Then suddenly Ryder yelled "LOOK OUT!" then Zuma blasted out of the water "Rocky, Catch them!" Ryder ordered

"Green means go!" I said as I put the boat in gear and drove toward them. They then crashed onto my barge and I put it in stop. I looked on the barge and saw that Alex was bleeding pretty good and he was unconscious.

"Zuma' he's bleeding really bad man" I said

"I know Wocky, it's not good." Zuma said then Ryder ordered Zuma to take Alex o the shore right away. Zuma then took Alex and Rocketed towards the shore at top speed.

"Let's head back to shore everyone. You all hooked up Rocky?" Ryder called back

"Yep, all set and I threw my gear in drive and slowly we got the boat moving towards shore.

As we pulled up near the docks, I saw Marshall's ambulance driving to the hospital sirens blaring. As we pulled into the docks, I built a boat lifting crane and helped Rubble lift the boat. Once it was at the height, Rubble and I stated to fix the boat.

Suddenly Mr. Porter comes sprinting down the dock. "Ryder, I just heard about the boat. How's Alex also, where is he?" Mr. Porter

"I'm sorry Mr. Porter, Alex fell off the boat and seriously injured himself. Marshall literally just took him to the hospital." Ryder said voice full of sadness.

"Will he be ok!?" he asked worried.

"Yes, he will be just fine. You should thank to Zuma for the quick rescue." I said pointing at Zuma.

He smiled and went over and thanked Zuma and went to the hospital. By then we fixed the boat and we headed back to the lookout.

Marshall's POV:

As we waited to see if Ryder needed us we just sat around and caught up on what happened in each other lives before we got the invitation to EAA Air Venture. As Everest was talking about a rescue that she had to do on Jake's Mountain, Ryder appeared on the screen.

"Who do you need Ryder sir?" Chase asked

"I need Marshall to head down to the beach right away with his Ambulance. Alex fell off the boat and his head slammed into a railing, he need to go to the hospital right away. Zuma is already retrieving him now, he will meet you at the beach." He said

"I'm ready for a ruff ruff rescue!" I called out and jumped down the slide. I watched the pup-houses rotate and as I flew off the slide and landed in mine, I changed into my EMT outfit and my firetruck turned into my ambulance. Then I threw it into drive and flew down the lookout driveway towards the beach.

When I got to the beach I could see Zuma flying towards me at full speed over the water. When he made landfall he quickly jumped out and I got the stretcher from the back of my truck. We carefully put Alex on the bed and together we wheeled him inside. We closed the doors and I jumped in the front, threw it into drive, turned on the sirens and took off for the hospital.

"Adventure bay medical center, this is Marshall of the paw patrol. I have a patient who sustain head injuries that could be serious and currently unconscious. I'm on my way in, I need doctors at the doors when I get there" I called out over my radio to the hospital

"Copy that Marshall, we have nurses waiting and doctors prepping for the patient's arrival. We will see you soon" the operator responded back. A few minutes later the hospital came into view I punched it to full speed.

"Hang in the Alex, we're almost there buddy." I said, then I flew into the emergency drop-off area and a team of nurses rushed my ambulance. The threw open the doors, put Alex onto their stretcher, and rushed him inside. I jumped out of my truck and followed inside.

Once inside, I saw one of the two doctors waiting as the other ran off the group who was moving Alex. "Doctor, anything I can do to help?" I asked him

"Sadly, no Marshall, not right now. We will keep you posted on his condition though." He said as he turned to chase after the group. Then he stopped and turned back to me "but, he might be released tonight or tomorrow and he will need a ride back to his residence." He said to me

"I'll do it." I said, "great, then we will see you soon Marshall." The doctor finished with a wave and ran off after the group. I then turned to the doors and headed out to my truck. I then got in and headed back to the lookout.

* * *

Oh boy, Alex is "lights out". hopefully he will recover soon if he want to join Mr. Porter on the trip.

Ok, so for the next chapter I might plan to fast forward through most of the training so we can get to the actual trip. I will plan to get the next chapter out by August 26th or August 30th (latest publish date) so expect the next chapter by then. As always let me know what you think of this story in the reviews or leave me a PM.

Thanks for all your support, means a lot to me. until next time TTFN.


	6. JET DAY!

Hello Again readers, here is the next Chapter for Pups save an Airshow. I put a special guest in this story, I actually had to get permission to use him. I hope that you all are enjoying the story, I'm starting to do jumps so that we can get to the actual week so, enough chit-chat lets dive in to the next chapter. Enjoy

* * *

Skye's POV:

Once Ryder and the others got back they told us what happened to Alex. Just as we were asking Zuma if he was ok, Marshall pulled up and parked his ambulance in his spot.

"Marshall, how's Alex?" I asked concerned, just as the other pups rushed us.

"don't worry pups, Alex will be just fine. I just got an update, he is going to set some stitches and have a concussion but he will be fine." Marshall said.

"Oh, thank goodness! I was worried dude." Zuma said sounding very relieved.

"What about Mayor Goodway and Captain turbot? What happened to them, did they get hurt too?" I asked instantly causing the other pups to ask questions that pretty much the same as mine.

"Mayor Goodway and Captain Turbot are ok and not hurt. The mayor might be shaken up though." Rocky said

That night we watched a movie called "Red Tails" this one was Everest's idea, which surprised me when it was a movie on planes. After the movie, I caught her as she headed to her pup-house.

"Hey Everest, can I ask what made you think of that movie?" I asked her

"Well we are going to an airplane convention so I figured a plane related movie is good for us. So, then we know a little bit about the airplanes that will be there." Everest said with a smile.

"Hey that's a great idea Everest." I said. as we started to go to our pup-houses I then remembered something. "hey Everest" I quickly said

"yeah Skye?" she asked spinning around "how's it going with Marshall, have you told him yet?" I whispered to her. her eyes instantly went wide and she gestured for me to follow her. we went under the tree just outside door on the grass.

Once we sat down and made sure no one was listening, she then answered.

"No, I haven't yet I was going to save it for one of our next jumps. Just not this next one. but, I think that he likes me too" Everest said with a huge smile on her face.

"that's fantastic Everest, but don't wait too long to tell him. I have had some…well… personal experience with that myself" I said scratching my head slightly embarrassed.

"you mean with…" "…yes with him Everest" I said as both me and Everest started to laugh a little.

"alright well we should go to bed we have practice tomorrow and extra because, this rescue today took up the whole day." I said yawing after.

"Yeah, going to be a tough day tomorrow. Good night Skye." Everest said as we both headed to our pup houses for the night.

Everyone's POV: (date: May 23)

It has been 2 and a half weeks of practice so far, with a few rescues over the time length. Now that we have the parachutes mastered, Ryder suggested yesterday that we move to our jet packs and more complicated stunts.

We got up to the sound of a trumpet… again. "man, is he going to do this every day?" Chase asked himself.

"I guess so" Marshall answered groggily as he walked past me. Chase looked surprised when Marshall passed his pup house.

As the pups lined up, Ryder and surprisingly Katie was standing in front of them.

"Good Morning pups, it's Jet day!" Ryder said excitedly

"YEA!" they all cheered

"So, today we are going to do is learn a few basic stunts that Planes do, and to learn those tricks I made a few calls to some friends of mine and I got 2 people who will train you. One is Ace Sorenson and the other pilot is also going to be at Oshkosh this year. He is Ace's mentor since she was a child, his name is Sean D. Tucker, he is in the National Aviation hall of fame, and Chairman for EAA young eagles." Ryder said to all of us. Suddenly the sound of planes approaching at high speeds filled the air.

"Ah, here they are now." Ryder said as we all looked up to see Ace's plane and a bright red Bi-plane approaching the lookout. Then right in front of us the two planes broke off in opposite directions and then spun until they had the top of their planes facing the lookout, went around the lookout and meet back up in the front and fly off towards the airport.

"That… was… AWESOME!" Skye screamed stunned and super excited to meet that other pilot.

"Alright pups, get your vehicles, we are going to the airport to meet up with them. We are also going to be training at that airport for the rest of the summer until we leave." Ryder said "alright paw patrol, we are on a roll Ryder said and we all broke off to get our vehicles. Once they got to their vehicles, they sped off towards the airport to meet their 2 new trainers.

Once the Paw Patrol got to the small regional airport, they witnessed both planes land at the same time and taxied over to them. they approached the two stunt planes as Ace got out of her plane.

"Ah, what a great flight. Oh, hi paw patrol nice to see you again. Paw patrol, I'd like you all to meet my mentor and almost like a father to me, Mr. Sean D. Tucker" Ace said as Sean hoped out of his plane wearing a jumpsuit that was white on his right shoulder area and black the rest of the outfit.

"Hello there, paw patrol, it's an honor to finally meet all of you, I've heard so much about you from Ace. She told me that you need help on how to do Aerobatics stunts for EAA 2017, I'd be honored to help you all out." Sean said.

"Please, the honor is ours Mr. Tucker. We have heard of only some of the things that you have done and it blew us away. You have been awarded the top awards in the aviation industry including both the Crystal Eagle award and the General Charles E. Yeager International Aeronautical Achievement Award." Skye said reading off a few of his accomplishments, Ryder just smiling behind her.

He just started to laugh "Well, thank you Skye. I'm honored to have gotten each of those awards, but I'm even more proud of the all the organizations I'm a part of that help the aviation community grow, like Young Eagles. Sean said happily

"It is awesome what you do in the Aviation community, you affect so many people in such a great way. Thank you for being my mentor Sean." Ace said gratefully.

"Ace, come on your embarrassing me." Sean said and we all laughed after. "Alright then let's get to work." Sean said determination in his voice.

For the rest of the day Sean, Ace, and the Paw Patrol practiced stunt tricks, how to do the safely, and how to get out of a crash or emergency situation.

Marshall's POV:

After learning how to do 10 tricks we got a long break.

"Wow! I'm exhausted" I huffed, the rest of the pups nodded in agreement as we all were drinking some water. Just then, Sean walked over.

"Pups, you are doing a fantastic job. You are all really fast learners. So, me and Ryder were talking and we think that you are ready to actually try these stunts for us as a training demo, after that we can tweak and adjust anything wrong. We might even add new stunts for your real demo in Wisconsin." Sean said with Ryder standing next to him.

All of us looked up surprised, we didn't think that at all. Most of us kept messing up.

"Awesome!" Skye yelled and did aa backflip clearly excited to try out what we learned.

After that the rest of the pups got excited too, the energy from them flowed onto me and I got super excited.

"WAHOO!" I screamed and tried to do a backflip, but I landed on my face. I sat up and shook my head "HA-HA, I'm good" I called out causing everyone to laugh.

Chase then stood up and turned to Sean and Ryder, "So, are we doing this with partners or alone. Some of the thing you taught us Sean do involve more than one pup?" Chase asked still excited but less than as before.

Ryder and Sean looked at each other and after a minute Ryder looked back to us taking a step forward.

"Great question Chase, Sean and I will put the stunts you've learned in a certain order and depending on that order, then you will see who gets a partner or not. some of you will fly solo and other in a pair or a group. It just depends, that's all." Ryder told us.

"Ryder's right pups, I'm a solo act by trade, but sometimes I work with another plane and we to different stunts because there is more than one airplane. Some stunts require more than one plane… or pup in this instance. But others are for only one airplane, it all depends what you do in your set or demo." Sean added after stepping up beside him.

"Okay, thanks." Chase said a little less happy but still excited

"So, when will we know the order and stuff" I asked stepping up next to Chase.

"Go and get your gear on and be ready in the Air Patroller in 30 minutes, and we will have a plan all ready by then" Ryder said and walked to the lookout with Sean and Ace following behind him.

We all headed to our houses to get our gear after they left. After we all got on our gear I saw Everest walk out of her pup house right after I did.

"Uh… hey Everest" I said nervously

"Hey Marshall, you look good" Everest said smiling.

"Me? not really, you however look… absolutely amazing in your new gear." I said in awe as she completely stepped out of her pup house. She instantly blushed a deep red

"Thanks Marshall, that's very sweet of you." She said as she walked up to me. She kept walking closer to me though, then before I knew it she was inches from my face. I got extremely nervous. She looked me dead in the eye and I looked back and almost instantly relaxed.

"Everest, I really like you" I uttered almost unconsciously.

She flinched and smiled "I really like you Marshall"

Then we kissed, it felt like time froze when we kissed. It felt amazing, warm and caring, inviting and… just perfect.

We only kissed for a second and once we pulled away from each other Skye came around the corner followed by Chase and the others. We quickly stepped away from each other and acted like nothing happened as we all headed to the Air Patroller. Everest ran after Skye and I just sat there, stunned and in awe.

"Marshall! are you ok?"

I came back to the present as I realized Chase asked me that. I shook my head trying to regain my posture.

"I'm perfectly fantastic Chase, come on let's go and put on a show" I said excitedly 'wait, why am I excited to jump out of an airplane, I hate high heights. Whatever, I don't care. I'm having the greatest day of my life, nothing could possibly ruin it.' I thought happily as I got on the air patroller.

"Woah! Marshall, you didn't crash into us. Are you feeling ok? Rocky teased.

"I feel great Rocky, it's a no fall zone here" I said

Rocky looked at me funny and we all laughed at the face he made

"What!?" he asked confused as we walked to our seats. We saw Ryder with Sean and Ace sitting up at the front of the air patroller as we all took our seats.

"Alright Robo dog, take us up" Ryder instructed and the air patroller took off for the airport airspace.

Everest's POV:

It was Magical, the kiss… my first kiss and with Marshall, it's perfect. I ran up to Skye as we got on the Air patroller.

"Hey, Everest what's up." She asked but I just smiled and looked at her blushing slightly

She sat there for a second and gasped silently. "ok, something awesome happened to you. So… what happened?!" Skye asked excitedly. I then pulled her away from the other pups and looked around to make sure that one was near, I then turned to her with a huge smile.

"I just had my first Kiss… it was perfect!" I screamed silently.

Skye's eyes went wide "shut-up!" she said excitedly.

"I still can't believe it happened, it was unreal but yet so real." I said as excited as her

"well don't make me guess, who was the lucky guy" Skye asked bouncing in place egar to hear who it was.

"it's… um… Marshall" I said finally, Skye fell over and shot back up "EEEEKKK! That's awesome Everest, I'm so happy for you two." Skye yelled softly, leaping on me and giving me a hug.

"thanks Skye, but we need to get on the air patroller with the others, we can talk more on there." I said smiling

"oh right, let's go!" Skye said and we both ran up and joined the other pups as they started to head into the cabin of the air patroller.

Once we took our seats, we took off and Ryder looked at us. "Alright pups, both me and Sean went over a few simple tricks and we decided on a few for you all to do." Ryder started "So, first stunts will be an inside loop, an outside loop, as aileron roll, barrel roll, and some hesitation rolls. When it comes to the rolls we will doing partner stunts with those soon. For now, it will be solo stunts only." Ryder said. "everyone understands?"

We all nodded our heads, saying that we understood the instructions.

"Great, we are now over the Airport so, let's get ready to Jump pups!" Ryder said getting up

We all cheered as we went into the "drop bay" to get ready

* * *

Alright moving on to jets now, EXCITING! The next jump will go into the middle of June.

Also, to chase- I hope that you enjoyed your first EAA. what was your Favorite part?

Just an FYI for everyone, school is starting for me and probably is or already has started for you as well. So, I will try and post a new Chapter every two weeks, put I can't make any promises anymore.I hope you all enjoyed the Mass Posting day today, let me know if I should do this again in the reviews.

Speaking of which, tell me what you thought of this chapter. the good, bad, everything and anything. Please leave a review or send me a PM and we can chat. Any questions I will answer in the next Chapter I post. So, until next time everyone, TTFN!


	7. JET DAY TROUBLES!

hello readers, sorry I've taken so long to post on this story, I had only just posted a new chapter to one of my other stories. but enough chit-chat, lets get into it.

* * *

Skye's POV's

We stood in the prep area of the "drop bay" as Ryder opened the door. "Alright pups, first what we will do is everyone will jump out of the Air Patroller one-by-one and we will form up into a pyramid formation then I will give instructions from then on." Ryder said, "I will jump first and lead the formation, after you jump meet up with the formation as it will circle around below the Air Patroller until you are all in place. Any questions?" he finished

No one answered

"Great, I'll see you out there pups" he said as he walked out of the prep area, he then sprinted to the door and jumped out.

I decided to jump next followed by Everest, Marshall, Chase, Rubble, Tracker, Zuma and Rocky would be the last pup to jump. We all lined up to the door, the light above the door was red. After a few agonizing seconds later, it turned green and I charged to the door and hurtled myself out of the Air Patroller into the blue sky. I free-fell for a few seconds,

*bark* "jet wings" I called out and my pack ejected 2 fighter jet wings and two jet engines and I rocked towards Ryder down below.

Chase's POV:

I watched as Skye, Everest, and Marshall jumped out of the Air Patroller and I followed them. As I jumped out of the plane, I was blinded by the sudden sunlight. At first all I could see was white, but as my eyes adjusted I looked down to see Adventure bay Airport looking like a toy set below me and I could see just off to my left the triangle of Ryder, Skye, Everest and Marshall. I then flew over to them and once I lined up in the formation, I looked up to see the other four pups jumping out one after the other into the light blue sky.

Once we were all formed up Ryder came over the comms

"great job pups. Now Skye and Chase you two will be the stunt pilots for today so I need you two to break off now." Ryder called out

And me and Skye broke off into a "2 man" formation and followed the others as they formed a triangle.

"Ok, Skye and Chase, here is what I want you to do, I first want you to split off and fly towards each other at high speeds and at my command I want you to perform a right knife edge turn." Ryder said

"Ryder sir, What is a knife edge turn?" I asked

"Chase, watch me, I'll show you what it is" Skye said as we flew.

She then quickly rolled on her side so that her wings were standing straight up and down like a pole. Then she put on thrust and using her aileron flaps she made a hard-right bank turn, keeping her wings straight up and down and making a loop to her spot in front of me.

"got it Chase?" Skye asked

"yep I got it" I said

"that's great, now once you make the hard right I want you both to make a circle with your smoke trails and fly off the way you came into the stunt. Does that make sense?" Ryder asked over the comms

"yes sir"

"great, then start when ready" Ryder instructed

As Ryder said that we came around the back side of the airport. Following Skye, we made a turn left turn and lined up with the center of the airport and flew over it. As we reached the end of the airport Skye came over the comms.

"break opposite on my mark… … BRRREAK!"

On her command, I banked hard left and Skye banked right. We came around the edge of the Airport and we straightened out in the middle of the main runway, flying at top speed towards each other. I was extremely scared for my life,

"break right on my mark… … BRRREAK!" Skye commanded

On her mark, we both banked to our right going in opposite loops and as we finished in a tight Knife edge. We passed high fiving each other and sped off the way we entered the stunt.

"that was fantastic you two, perfectly done. I liked the high-fived at the end there." Sean said over the comms.

"Thank you, Mr. Tucker sir"

"please Chase, call me Sean." He said

"ok, Sean" I said

"thank you so much, Sean" I heard Skye say to him.

"your welcome Skye, that was picture perfect. Now I know why you pups were invited" Sean said and I heard Skye geeking over the comms. Then we met up and returned to formation as the group lined up to perform their first stunt of the day.

Rubbles POV:

As Chase and Skye broke off from the group, we formed a triangle. Ryder is at the front, Marshall is behind Ryder to the left, Everest is behind Ryder to the right, Rocky is behind Marshall to his left, Zuma is behind Everest to her right, Tracker is behind Rocky to his left, and I'm behind Zuma to his right in the form of a triangle.

I watched as Skye and Chase flew off and we held at the perimeter in a holding pattern as Skye and Chase practiced a stunt for the first time.

"alright pups" Ryder started over the comms n a different channel "we are going to be doing a simple stunt for our first try. We are going to pass over the airport and on my mark, you pups will bank in opposite directions away from me. So, Marshall's side will bank right and Everest's side will bank left. Got it pups." Ryder instructed

"yes Ryder"

"awesome"

"alright her we go!" Rider said as we made our turn towards the runway.

As we were flying I saw that Everest was wobbling a bit in front of me.

"alright pups on my mark… BREAK!" Ryder called

I made a right turn and broke off, Zuma pulled up and started climbing at an angle, Everest shot straight up and kept going up but then I saw her start to slow down as she tried to make a turn and at one point it looked like she stopped in mid-air. Then she started to fall to the earth.

"EVEREST!" I screamed and I started for her. Suddenly a blaze of white streaked pasted me and I saw Marshall rocketing towards her as she plummeted to the earth. Marshall dived at full speed as she got closer to the ground.

"he's not going to make it" I hear Rocky cry. Then with only feet to spare Marshall pulls up and speeds over the runway and catches Everest just before she hits the ground. He continues to his truck which was transforming into his ambulance already. Once he landed, he jumped in his truck with Everest and closed the door.

Chase and Skye just land and run over as Marshall closes the door.

"what happened to Everest" Skye said full of worry.

I think she was super nervous and just passed out once she got really high." I told them

Ryder, Ace, and Sean came running over to us. "Is Everest ok!?" Ryder asked

"We're not sure Ryder sir, Marshall just took her into his ambulance. As if on cue Marshall burst out of his ambulance.

"She was in shock and is now unconscious, she has a bruised collar bone, and a concussion. I need to take her to the hospital. The rest of you keep practicing" Marshall said, then he jumped into his truck and sped off to the hospital.

"ok pups, I think we are done for today. Let's head back to the lookout." Ryder said

We all nodded, most of us were too tired to object to not going to see Everest. When we got back to the lookout, Ace and Sean left to the hotel they were staying at here in town. Once we got all our gear off we went inside to have something to eat. After that we all started to watch a movie, but slowly one-by-one everyone fell asleep, I was the last one to fall asleep.

"I hope Everest will be ok" I thought as I drifted off into sleep.

Marshall's POV:

As I raced to the hospital, I could only think of what just happened only a few minutes ago. Everest falling from the sky screaming as she fell, me diving at full speed to catch her, and then the screaming stopped just as I caught her, she looked up at me and then she passed out from shock.

Before I knew it we were at the hospital, nurses waiting for me as I pulled into the ambulance parking garage and jumped out to follow them inside.

"Marshall, what happened?"

"She fell from 500 feet and passed out from shock. She stained some injuries and could have a concussion but I couldn't tell when I first checked her at the airport."

"Well at least nothing is broken, we'll get her x-rayed and a doctor to do a full check on her." The head nurse said as we charged down the hall and bursted into a operation room.

As we pulled up next to the table, we moved her on it and thee Doctor came in.

"Hello Marshall, how are you?"

"I've been better. So will she be alright Mark?" I asked

"Let's have a look at her, then I can answer the question" Mark said

They made sure that she would not wake up in the middle of this operation so they put a very small amount of anesthetic to keep her under. They did an x-Ray of her whole body and head to get the results.

"Ok Marshall, so she will be fine. She does have a moderate concussion and a bruised collar bone. She should wake up by tomorrow, so we put Everest in one of the parent rooms. For now, she needs rest and maybe minor therapy for her collar bone injury. She might not be able to perform by the time you leave for Oshkosh. But she should be able to go with all of you."

"Oh good, well not the part where she might not perform in the air shows but at least it's nothing serious." I said

"I'd have to agree with you there. Oh Marshall, I have a question" mark asked

"What's up"

"I was wondering… Do you like this girl?" mark asked

"Yes, I do, very much" I said confidently

"She is a very beautiful pup, good choice bud." Mark said giving me a friendly nudge

"Hehe thanks Mark" I said

"Well I have to go, I'll see you later Marshall." Mark said as he left the room

"See ya later" I called after him and returned my attention back to Everest. Not long after that I jumped up on the bed and laid down next to her. Almost instantly I fell asleep listening to her steady breathing.

Ryder's POV:

The next day I woke up the previous day a little fuzzy, once I got my breakfast and started eating the previous day's event's hit me like a tidal wave. During practice, Everest's jetpack stalled, and she plummeted out of the sky and Marshall caught her and rushed her to the hospital.

I quickly finished my cereal, called Jake, told him what happened and told him to meet us at the hospital. After I ended the call I got dressed and rushed down to find that all the pups were already up and in the kitchen.

"well, hello pups. Did any of you get any sleep last night?" I asked everyone.

"yes" they all said.

"we just want to go see Everest" Skye said

"hey Where's Marshall" Chase asked looking around

"huh, he must have stayed the night at the hospital" I said scratching my head.

"alright pups, get to your vehicles, we are going to the hospital right now" I said and started to run for the door.

The pups howled their excitement behind me and I heard their paws thundering across the floor as they followed me out.

Once I got to my ATV and drove out, the other pups came roaring down the driveway behind me and we raced to the hospital to see Everest and Marshall.

* * *

Everest stalled and now passed out from fear on their first practice with the jets! what will happen next, will she be able to fly in the airshows? will she even get to go on he trip! we will just have to wait and see. stay tuned.

I hoped that you all liked this new chapter, I hope to be posting another chapter on both of my active stories by or during thanksgiving weekend. So I hope to see you all then. As always please tell me what you thought in the reviews or if you have concerns, or even ideas leave it all in the reviews. otherwise you can talk to me one-on-one with PM's.

until next time, TTFN!


	8. the hospital visit

hello readers, sorry it has been a while since I posted a chapter for this story, I had been have troubles with Microsoft office word and I thought that I lost this story when I couldn't find the document. but I found it about a week ago and now I'm back to working on this story. anyway, now that I got it back, we can get back to the story.

* * *

Ryder's POV:

When we got to the Hospital we all parked in the spots marked for the Paw Patrol and ran inside, we found out the room where Everest was in and we all quickly rushed up there. Once we got there Jake was standing outside the door.

"hey Paw Patrol" Jake said

"hey Jake, did you get to see Everest yet" I asked

"Not yet dude, I actually just got here a few minutes before you. The nurse said I had to wait out here while they change the bed sheets and Everest's hospital clothes." Jake said

"ah I see, wait… where is Marshall?"

"Oh, he is the nurse" Jake said

It surprised me that Marshall was taking such care of Everest. I had a pretty good idea why, but I couldn't be sure. "wow, he has been here since he rushed her here yesterday. He must have told the other nurse that he would take care of her" I said.

Then the door opened, Marshall walked out he turned down the other hallway started walking down it.

"hey Marshall, How's Everest" Jake asked a little nervous.

Marshall jumped at Jakes voice and turned around. He was clearly surprised to see all of us there.

"hey there everybody. Everest is doing well I just have to go grab something. Please wait to go in until I get back please." He asked

"you got it, Marshall" I said and the turned around and ran off

"I wonder what he has to get for Everest?" Rocky wondered out loud

"I have no idea" Zuma said

"how long do you think it will take him?" Chase asked and as if on cue, Marshall comes around the corner with sheets and a blanket. And without saying a word to any of us, enters the room and closes the door behind him.

"huh. That is unusual, he didn't say a word to any of us. That is normally not like him." Skye said

"I have to agwee with you thewe Skye." Zuma said

Then the door to Everest's room opened and Marshall's head popped out. "hey everybody, come on in Everest is awake and wants to see all of you. But, please no jumping onto the bed" he said looking at the other pups when he finished the sentence.

We all agreed, and entered the room to see Everest sitting in the bed covered by a blue colored blanket that has the same colors as Everest's Paw Patrol Outfit.

"EVEREST" all the pups screamed in joy, "Hi Everest" I said.

"Hey Everest, how are you" the pups said

"hey Everest, how's it going" Jake asked

"Hi Ryder, hey Pups. I'm doing fine Jake. Thanks for coming everybody, AHH" Everest screamed after as she tried to sit up.

Marshall burst's through to the front "Everest, I told you to take it easy, your body is pretty bruised up." He told her walking up a set of steps on the side of the bed and started to adjust the pillows behind her.

"yeah, Everest you need to take it easy." Jake said

"but I…"

"But nothing, missy. You need to rest and relax until Marshall clears you, ok." Jake ordered

"yes Jake" Everest said sounding defeated.

The rest of that afternoon we stayed over at the hospital and chatted. At around 5:30 a nurse came in.

"hello Paw Patrol. I'm sorry but visiting hours are over for today. Only Marshall has been granted to stay here after visiting hours to care for Everest" the nurse said.

I got up from my chair and stretched a little "we understand, we are on our way. Say your good byes pups, we have to leave now." I said

"AHH" they all complained

"do we have to?" Rubble asked

"yes, I'm sorry. Those are the rules" I said to him

"Ryders right pups, Everest needs her sleep. Don't worry anything happens I will call." Marshall promised.

The pups said good bye and we left while Jake stayed for a while longer to talk with Everest. After we got home, we ate and watched a movie. the pups went to bed early because of the long day they had. I decided to stay up for a little longer. I decided to look at a few of the plans for the Air shows and change them since we were going to be down one stunt pilot most likely.

Marshall's POV:

After the rest of the paw patrol left Jake stayed for a bit longer to talk with Everest alone. I just cleaned up the room as they talked.

"Are you sure you're ok, Everest. That really was a serious accident you had." Jake asked concerned

"Jake, really, I'm fine. I'm a Paw Patrol pup, this kind of thing happens to all the other pups. Right Marshall?" Everest said looking over at me.

"actually, she is right Jake, the Paw Patrol go on dangerous missions and sometimes we get hurt" I answered

"how are your bruises though? what about other injuries?" Jake asked questions

"Jake, I will be ok, I promise." Everest reassured him

"I don't know, it's just…"

"Jake, you have nothing to worry about. That is why I'm staying here, to take care of Everest. Like I told Ryder, if anything happens I will call you first. You need to go home and rest, you have probably been up for about 24 hours, maybe. You need sleep." I told Jake

"alright, since I know you will be safe I will go back to the mountain. But Marshall, call me if anything and I mean anything, even the slightest thing happens to Everest. Can you do that." Jake asked concerned

"of course, Jake" I assured him.

"thanks Marshall, Bye then" Jake said as he left the room closing the door behind him.

"finally, he is gone" Everest sighed with relief after a few moments of silence.

I look back at her "why are you happy that he left?" I asked

"he becomes really annoying once he is worried, especially over me." Everest said giggling.

"True, Ryder does that too, over all of us pups. But you should be happy that he cares about you." I said

"I am, it's just he goes overboard sometimes… and this is one of those time, ah." Everest giggled but cringed with pain trying to adjust.

"Everest, I told you to try and not move yourself. Your just going to hurt yourself" I informed her

"I'm sorry I just couldn't help it, I had an itch." She said

"then just tell me and I will take care of it. the only way you'll heal is if you don't move or shift without help. understand" I said

"I got it doc." She said smiling smugly "now can you please help me with this itch, it's driving me up the wall" Everest said.

I walked up the stair on the side of the bed, made specifically for me to use, and I reached behind her and started scratching her back. "is that good" I asked

"that is perfect" she breathed smiling. I smiled as I scratched he back.

"so… what's for dinner" Everest asked after her stomach yowled in hunger. We just laughed, I turned and started down the stairs.

"I don't know, I'll go grab some of whatever there is for you." I said over my shoulder.

"oh, good I'm starving" she said as I saw her trying to move.

"hey, stop moving." I said sternly she froze and slowly sat back on the pillows. "don't move until I get back, understand" I said in my doctor tone.

"yes, I got it" Everest said sounding beaten.

"here, I'll turn on the tv to keep you occupied" I said turning on the tv and walking out of the room, closing the door behind me.

I walked down through the hospital to the cafeteria. The dinner that they were having tonight was bacon cheeseburgers with french fries and a drink. After I got two trays of everything, one for me and another for Everest, I took the trays on a carrying device made for me up to Everest's room. When I got to Everest's room I saw she was watching a show.

"Hey Everest, what are you watching?" I asked as I set my tray filled with food down on the counter.

"It's actually a movie and it's called Snow Buddies. What is for dinner" Everest said suddenly more interested in tray filled with food then the movie.

"burgers, fries and soda" I said smiling

"awesome, *gasps* that sounds g-great." Everest said in slight pain.

"Hm, servers you right for bouncing around Everest. You are supposed to sit still so you can heal properly" I said in a matter of fact tone smiling smugly.

Everest hissed with pain, clutching her side, I just started to shake my head and I walked up the stairs to help her get comfortable. I then kissed the top of her head after making her comfortable, she smiled.

"you're so sweet to me Marshall" she said kissing me back on the chin. I looked down at her and smiled.

"well go on and eat or your food will go cold." I said to her gesturing to the tray. She smiled and started to eat. I then walked over to my tray and sat next to Everest and started to eat. While we ate we watched the move.

* * *

well now, what could be going on here... we could get a bit of Marshall X Everest. *wink* I hope that she will be able to go with the Paw Patrol on their big trip.

again, I'm really sorry about not posting for a while. but I was relieved when I found it. so i will continue on this story as well. FYI readers, I'm going to skip the recovery period for Everest, that way we can get to Oshkosh faster.

until then TTFN- Ace


	9. OFF TO OSHKOSH!

hello readers, the time has arrived! the pups are heading to Oshkosh! I'm super excited to share the cool stuff from the past Oshkosh Air Venture convention that they had there. but, since I brought the paw patrol to Oshkosh, it will be a little different then what actually happened last summer. but anyway I hope that you all stick around to see what I have in store because it will be awesome.

pressurized: thank you for the support, it is greatly appreciated.

anyway since there is no one else, let's get to the show!

* * *

Chase's POV: (July 14)

After just about a month and a half of recovery for Everest, she was cleared to start coming to watch us practice. Marshall was now also able to practice with us more now that Everest was there to watch.

"Alright pups let's run through the act" Ryder said as the Air Patroller reached the jump height

All the pups lined up for the jump. Once the door opened Skye and I jumped out first as the solo stunt pilots. As we fell we open our wings and spiraling down creating a helix smoke column and split opposite ways for a turn around. The other pups followed and fell through the smoke column and we all met up to make a parade landing at "show center". Then as we started to set up for the rest of the show, Ace was on the edge of the tarmac introducing us.

Skye and I went to one end of the runway while the other pups went to the other side of the runway.

Once Ace finished our introduction she started to explain the stunts. The group of the other pups took off in a five-plane formation, with two in the front, one in the middle, and two in the back. As they climbed, they did a barrel roll to end leveled out.

Then came our turn. We took off at high speed and stayed low to the ground then Skye pulled up straight up and I went inverted and pulled upwards to line up with Skye. Then we banked away from each other and towards the opposite sides of the runway waiting for our signal to start our next stunt.

"Chase, Skye, start your stunt." Sean Tucker called from the ground.

At that cue, me and Skye turned to "show center" and barreled towards each other to perform an opposing Knife edge. As we got closer to each other I heard Skye com over the comms,

"alright chase, here we go… CUT!"

At that moment I rolled left and held as Skye rolled right, both of us holding sideways. Once we passed, we immediately rolled upright and turned towards the area where the crowd would be and met up with each other.

…

Rocky's POV:

As we all lined up in the Air Patroller, we watched as the bay door opened with Ryder standing next to it.

Skye and Chase were the first to jump then after a minute we were given the signal to jump and we all charged the door in pairs. I was with Zuma when we catapulted into the white light of the door. When I got out, the white light became green, gray, brown and blue.

Below us was this spiral of white smoke big enough to fill all of us in pairs. We pulled out our gliders and glided to the far-right end of the runway and I saw Skye and Chase heading for the far-left end of the runway. We landed and set up to take off to start the show.

As Ace introduced Skye and Chase to start their performance, they took off right above us. We took off after them in a diamond with me in the middle of the others and we did a loop on takeoff. After the loop we had to make a loop around the airport as Skye and Chase did their performance. Once they finished their performance, we had made a complete loop and were behind where the crowd would be.

We made a turn and headed over the crowd area and completed a loop and came out heading left. Then we came back around and started a roll we call the PAW-5 roll. Tracker was at the back of the formation with me in the middle, Marshall in the front, Rubble and Zuma on the sides. We then came around to the right side and came down the runway for a picture pass. We then made a left turn to come around down the left side of the runway and at the edge of the runway each of us split from the group one by one to do a solo loop and rejoin the group out over the bay.

For the rest of the day we did a full run through of our airshow performance for the EAA Air Venture Fly-in at Oshkosh. After we finished practice we all gathered at the Air Patroller as Ryder had to say something to us.

"alright team, first, great practice. We will be ready by the time we get to the convention. Speaking of leaving, we are going to be leaving in five days for Oshkosh Wisconsin. So, we may only have one or two more days to finalize everything." Ryder said

We all cheered. "actually, I have something to say well." Sean said.

"what is it Sean" I asked

"I'm actually going to have to leave for home. I need to get ready for the convention as well"

"AAAHHH!" we all whined

"I know, but I have to leave. but Ace will be staying as she told me. she also said that she will go with you there when you leave for Oshkosh as well" Sean said looking to Ace, standing next to him.

"That's right pups. I'm staying until you leave, I will accompany you to Oshkosh." Ace said

We all cheered again. After we said goodbye to Sean and watched as he took off for his home, we all headed for the lookout. When we got back to the lookout Ace said something to Ryder and she left for the night. We decided to find out who else would be performing at the convention.

…

Skye's POV: (July 19)

The day had finally come, we were heading off to Oshkosh Wisconsin for EAA. All the other pups were super excited to go, but I was more excited then them. I had already had most of my stuff packed up and ready to go on the trip while the others were a little slower, except Ryder he was done too and helping the other pups. After Ryder got all the pups packed we loaded the Air Patroller for the trip. But, before we made the journey to Wisconsin we had to meet Ace at the airport.

When we got to the airport, Ace Sorenson was there waiting for us.

"hey pups" she greeted us

"hey ace" I said as the rest of the pups said hello

"you all ready to go to Oshkosh?" she asked

We all howled in excitement as our answer

"fantastic, I just have to make a few adjustments and we can head out" Ace said and turned to work on her plane.

After a few minutes Ace was ready to fly. We got on the Air Patroller and followed ace to the runway. We both lined up on the runway to do a 2-plane formation takeoff. After checks were complete for the long trip, I heard Ace over the radio.

"you ready paw patrol?" she asked

"all set Ace" I called

"all right then, Skye you give the command" she said

"punch it!" I cried happily, and Ryder and Ace threw the throttle in to gear and we took off down the runway. And once we lifted off the ground we were on our way to Oshkosh.

As we flew I talked with ace about news in the world of flying.

"so, who is the biggest act this year" I asked

"Skye don't you know who will be there" ace said

"um, I haven't heard of any news of who will be there" I said somewhat embarrassed.

"ok, well the Blue Angels are going to be there! It's their fist time being there. I can't wait to see them in action, it will be my first time in person seeing them perform." She said excited

"EEEK! That is going to be so awesome!" I cried

"What happened!" Ryder asked from the front

"nothing Ryder" I said

"geez Skye, you scared me" Ryder called from the front

"oops, Sorry" I said

"so, Ace, do you know of any other big acts going to be there" I asked

"well, think of every bomber you can think of and put that plane in Oshkosh this year. There are going to be like 10 or more different bombers there. It is the biggest gathering of bombers ever from all eras of time, it's going to be epic" she said

I screamed in joy again

"hey Skye" Ryder called

"what is it Ryder?" I asked

"why not actually go to Aces plane so you both can talk and I won't get distracted by your screams of joy" he suggested

"is that cool with you Ace?" I asked

"my canopy is open, come on over Skye"

"yippee! This pup's gotta fly" I said and headed for the door, my pup pack came down on a string and I jumped into it and it fastened on to my flight suit. The door opened, and I was launched out into the sky. My supersonic wings slid out of my pack and I blasted off towards Ace's plane.

I flew up to and alongside her plane.

"hey Ace" I said

"hey Skye" Ace answered, and we just started to laugh.

"come on in Skye" she finished.

I dropped back and flew above the plane and retracted my wings landing on the passenger seat in her plane.

"cool move there Skye" she said as she closed her plane's canopy.

"thanks Ace" I said

"there was another thing I wanted to tell you, but I waited till you got here." Ace said peaking my interest

"what is it?" I asked super curious.

"there is going to be a new pilot making his debut at Oshkosh, he is going to be flying the F-35 there" Ace said

"oh cool, do you know who it is?" I inquired

"I have no idea who this guy is, he is mentioned nowhere that I know of?" Ace said

"seriously?"

"yeah, all I know is that he is in the Air Force, because that is who is showing the F-35" Ace stated.

"cool" I said

"no, what is cool is that he flies with an A-10 and a p-51 mustang" Ace countered excitedly

"that is awesome!" I cried, then a thought hit me. "do you think we might meet this new pilot" I asked

"probably, there is a good chance" Ace guessed

"I wouldn't mind that, he might be cute." I said

"I wouldn't mind then either" Ace said and we both started laughing.

We chatted and caught up for most of the rest of the way there.

"hey Ace" I asked

"yeah Skye" She said

"can I ask you a question" I asked

"sure, what do you want to know?"

"well, my real name is Skylla, but you know that already. But is ace your real name?" I asked

She was silent for a moment "…no, my actual name is Macy Sorenson, after my mothers madin name"

"wow, that is a beautiful name" I said

"thanks Skye" she said

"your welcome Ace"

At about 6pm I took the controls, so Ace could get some sleep.

The radio beeped "hey Skye how's it going" Ryder asked

"good Ryder, Ace is taking a nap so I'm flying" I said

"sounds good, wake her if you feel to tired to fly anymore" Ryder told me

"you got it Ryder"

"alright, I'll go now. Fly safe Skye" he said

"you as well" I said hanging up. I put on my music and listed to that as I flew. I flew for about a few more hours and at 11 pm I woke Ace up, she took over and I fell asleep.

"hey Skye, wake up" I heard someone call

I woke up expecting to be in the Air Patroller, but I found myself in Ace's plane. I then remembered that I came over to her plane yesterday.

"what is it Ace?" I asked stretching

"we have made it to Wisconsin, we are 30 minutes out from Oshkosh." Ace said

I immediately became wide awake and started looking around.

"Paw Patrol and Ace Sorenson, nice to see all of you" someone said over the comms

"I know who that is" ace said and we both looked to the right of us and saw the oracle challenger III on the other side of the Air Patroller.

"Sean!" we all said

"mind if I join your formation?" he asked

"of course, Sean" Ace said

"welcome back" I heard Ryder say

"thanks everybody" he said, and I saw Ace smile.

"by the way if you look up ahead you can see…"

"OSHKOSH!" both me and Ace screamed in glee

"ahh, that hurt" Ryder said

"but that is correct" Sean said, "cool" everyone said almost at once

Planes dotted the sky surrounding Oshkosh, it was breathtaking.

"I'll help all of you to land since you have no idea how to" Sean said

"thank you Sean" Ryder said

"thanks Sean" Ace said.

"alright follow me into Oshkosh" Sean said taking the lead. This is going to be awesome was what I first thought.

* * *

this is going to be awesome. they have arrived in Oshkosh! so now, who is this new guy? I wonder if he paw patrol will meet him? *hint hint*

this is going to be so much fun to write this, it will be like reliving Air venture all over again. I will also post news on he next upcoming Air Venture (2018) if any of you are interested, just let me know. Also, i came up with the name Macy as Ace's actual name, that is my twist on her. (Ace is owned by Nickelodeon, not me. true name rights belong to them)

to let me know if you want those updates or if you want to tell me what you think of this chapter please leave a review. the feedback from all of you greatly helps me out. so thank you for those who have left reviews in this and all my other stories.

so readers, until next time, TTFN -Ace


	10. Arrival at Oshkosh

Hello Readers, I can't even begin to tell you how busy these past two months have been for me. I was surprised That I got a Chapter out on my other story last month to be honest. so, I had to get this chapter out for all of you, and with summer coming I will be able to put out chapters faster and more frequently.

to the comments:

Chase: I'm glad that you like it. I will be at Oshkosh this summer as well, I will be volunteering in North 40 Flight line operations. I highly suggest volunteering at EAA, it is an awesome experience and a great fun way to meet people, and get free admission into EAA. I hope to see you there.

Alex: are you going to Air Venture too or just in the story. If it is in the story then it starts in this chapter, otherwise, I hope to see you there in Oshkosh this summer.

ZOMATIC: Thank you, I'm glad that you like all of my stories.

those I believe are the only ones from the previous chapter, so lets get back to Air Venture!

* * *

Everyone's POV:

As we got into the airspace of Oshkosh, there wasn't a place that we look that didn't have a plane in sight. There were airplanes everywhere. It was so cool. The Air Patroller and Ace Sorenson followed Sean D. Tucker in a line as he was on approach to Oshkosh. Then over the radio came a man's voice.

"Oracle challenger III, rock your wings" he said, and Sean rolled his plane to make it look like he was rocking in mid-air.

"Thank you, Oracle challenger cleared to land runway 27. Welcome to Oshkosh Sean" the man said

"Thanks, Tower, glad to be back" Sean said

"Paw Patroller, rock your wings"

Ryder tilted the Air Patroller left and right, rocking the plane.

"Thank you, Air Patroller cleared to land Runway 27, welcome to Oshkosh Paw Patrol," the tower controller said

"Happy to be here Oshkosh." Ryder said and followed Sean to land.

"Amelia, Rock your wings"

Ace rolled her plane left and right almost sideways on each side

"Well alright then, you are cleared to land runway 27, welcome to Oshkosh Ace." the tower controller said

"excited to be here in Oshkosh" she answered and followed the group to land. All had clean landings on the runway and taxied off to an area for the airshow performers planes.

…

Ryder's POV:

Once we landed, we got out of the Air Patroller to stretch.

When I walked out I turned and watch the pups walk out and they were a bit dizzy from the rocking of the plane.

"Man, what a ride!" Zuma said as he stumbled out.

"Yeah, that was crazy!" Chase said shaking his head

I laughed as Sean walked up to me

"so, what do you think of your first landing at Oshkosh?" he asked

"different, the rock your wings thing was fun" I said

"Yeah, it definitely s a fun atmosphere here" Sean said smiling just as a plane flew over us.

"AHHHH!"

We all whip around to see who screamed, and there jumping in excitement was Skye and Ace.

"Ace, that was a P-51 mustang!" Skye squealed in delight

"That is so awesome! The sound of it is something words can't explain!" Ace cried also in joy

"Ok girls, settle down, I know this is exciting. Ace, we have to do after fight checks" Sean said just as someone in an orange vest came up to us.

"Hello Sean, welcome back" the man said

"Thank you, Eric. This is Ace Sorenson, my protégé, and this is the Paw Patrol. This is their first time here." Sean said

"Fantastic, welcome to Oshkosh, I hope the fight here went well for ya?" Eric asked

"Yep, smooth flying" I said and Sean nodding next to me

"Awesome! Well will the pilots please come over by me and I will fill you in on what to do." Eric said gesturing me, Sean and Ace over by him.

…

Marshall's POV:

As Ryder, Ace, and Sean wen and talked with that guy the rest of us took in the sights.

"Hey guys look over there" Chase said pointing down the runway

Along the far-left side of the Runway, there were rows and rows of planes sitting there.

"Woah, look at all the planes!" Zuma said

Then suddenly there was a loud roar over us, we all looked up to see this huge plane fly over us.

"What is that!" I yelled

"Oh My God! It's the B-25!" I heard Skye and Ace yell together as I flew away. I guess Ace was good to go on what they needed to know

"What's a B-25?" I asked

"WHAT! How do you not know what that is!" Ace said in surprise

"Sorry, I don't know planes." I said

"Well Marshall, the b-25 was one of the greatest bombers during WWII, there were thousands of them used for all kinds of missions. It's called the "flying fortress" because there are machine Guns on the top, bottom, left and right sides of the plane." Skye said

"Wow, that is impressive" I uttered

"Wait till you see it up close" Ace said.

"Ace, don't forget the B-29" Skye said

"I know, there are going to be two here… and both fly!" Ace said

"You're kidding me." Skye said

"Nope, totally serious." Ace said

"That is epic!" Skye screamed

Then the two walked off continuing to talk about Airplanes.

"Wow they are extremely excited"

I turn to see Everest standing next to me "yeah, they are in their dream world by the sound of it." I said

"I have to agree with them though, this place is amazing." she said looking out onto the area.

"Yeah, I've never seen anything like it." I said

"Hey pups" Ryder called behind us

We turned around to see Ryder and Sean approaching us.

"What is it Ryder sir?" Chase asked

"Sean and I have to tie down the planes, so you all can go and explore the area while we set everything up." Ryder said.

We all cheered.

"Jake and Katie can go with all of you." Ryder said gesturing to the two who had finished unloading the Air Patroller.

"I'm going as well." Ace said

"Sean is going to tie down my plane for me." she said

"Yep, my crew who is already here got my plane in the hanger, and actually Ryder you can put the Air patroller in the hanger as well." Sean said

"Really?" Ryder asked

"Yep, it's big enough for multiple planes to fit in, ace your plane is going in there as well" Sean said.

"Cool!" Ace said

"Alright then, let's meet back here by 1pm." Ryder said

"We will do that Ryder." Kate said

"Sure, thing dude" Jake answered

"Yes sir, Ryder sir." Chase said answering for the rest of us.

"Good, now go have fun." Ryder said

And we all turned and ran off after Katie and Jake.

We all got into one of the buses that they have running around the grounds. Once I took a seat I saw Everest walk down the aisle.

"Hey Everest, need a place to sit?" I asked moving over and opening a spot for her.

"Sure thanks, Marshall." She said and hopped up beside me. The bus started with a jerk and I fell over on the seat, and Everest fell onto my stomach. I blushed as she looked up at me, she smiled and sat up allowing me to do the same. Everest laid her head on my shoulder and I got nervous, it went away as I laid my head on her head. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Chase looking at me and smiling. I ignored it and just enjoyed the moment.

…

Chase's POV:

Seeing Marshall with Everest was cute. I gave Marshall a teasing grin and he scowled back at me but smiled and leaned on Everest. I looked at the seat in front of Marshall and Everest where Skye was.

Skye was sitting and talking with Katie. I wonder if I ask maybe she'll hang out with me for the day I thought to myself and smiled

We came to a stop by a few buildings and got off. I turned around to see a big blue sign that said North 40 villa I then looked to see a tractor pulling two carts pull up. it had a little red flag on it.

"North forty stop, next stop homebuilt parking, toward main grounds" the person on the back of the cart said over the speaker system.

"Come on everybody, let's go to the grounds" Jake said and headed to the tractor. Skye blitzed ahead of me and caught up with Ace. They sat together on the cart and since it was big enough I sat next to Skye.

The tractor then headed around a bend where it looked like people were finishing set up of car parking lots. Then we headed past a field where people with bright orange vests setting up these white triangles with numbers on it.

"Excuse me sir, who are those people out there?" Katie asked the person behind her

"Those are flight line volunteers, miss" he answered

"What do they do?" Skye asked

"They help civilian pilots park their planes in designated spots on the grass whether they stay the whole week or just for a day or two. It is probably the most active volunteer job here, little lady" he said.

"They volunteer to do that" Ace said in surprise

"Oh yes, and there are thousands of more people who volunteer their time here, like me. Almost everyone who works at EAA Air Venture is a volunteer. The only way they aren't volunteers is if they come with a separate company or they work for EAA as a job." The guy said

"Wow that is amazing" I said

"This event wouldn't run without volunteers" the guy said.

"That sounds like fun I want to try that" Skye said

"The Flight line office is back by north 40 where I picked all of you up." the guy said

"Thank you, um… I don't know your name" Skye said

"Name's Steve, I'm the trolley tour guide" Steve said

"Nice to meet you Steve" Katie said

"Nice to meet the Paw Patrol in person" he said

"Wait, you know about us" Rocky said

"Oh yeah, it was big news when it was announced you were coming." He said

"That is awesome" Zuma said

"Alright Paw Patrol this is the end of the line. Thank you for riding my trolley and welcome to Oshkosh." Steve said as we got off.

"Thanks Steve" we all said as we walked into the grounds.

We got off the trolley and we look around, I have never seen so many people in one place in my life. Once we got everyone together, we followed the signs to the area called the "Boeing Plaza".

…

Skye's POV:

I was freaking out, it is so cool to be here at Oshkosh for the first time. Although today was one of the more boring days.

We got to the "Boeing Plaza" and not much was there.

"Oh My Gosh! Skye look!" Ace said pointing over near the far end of the plaza.

Sitting there was a P-51 mustang. It was mostly sliver, the nose was yellow and just behind the prop was checkered in red and yellow squares. Same marking as a real P-51 from World War 2, and a bright yellow tail.

"It's beautiful!" both Ace and I screamed in joy and rushed it. we probably looked at it and talked about it for like ten minutes

"Alright you two, come on we have somewhere to be" Jake called waving his arm telling us to follow.

We quickly caught up with him at what looked like a compass on the ground then we headed for one of the tents where there was someone giving directions to other people.

"Hello there, my name is Mark. I'm the director of volunteer organizations here at EAA, I was told that the Paw patrol would be paying me a visit" Mark greeted us

"Oh, hi Mark, I'm Jake one of the Crew of the Paw Patrol team. I'm guessing you got word from Ryder?" Jake asked

"Yep, I have all areas of volunteering open on the table over there" Mark said

"Thanks, Mark" Jake said and we all headed to sign up to volunteer.

Chase chose a security position, Rocky and Rubble both signed up for crew who would be constantly fixing up the grounds, Zuma is volunteering down at the seaplane base, Tracker is going to volunteer at the international visitors tent, me and Skye decided to help on the north forty Flight line, Marshall and Everest decided to volunteer in the Boeing Plaza flight line crew.

Mark walks back over to us "all settled into your spots?"

"Yes, we have all picked our spots" Ace said

"That is great, I think that is awesome that performers want to volunteer at EAA Air Venture, I don't think that it has ever happened before." Mark said thinking out loud.

"Sweet we are going to be the first" Ace said

"That is very possible miss Sorenson, but there isn't much to do today so you can just relax tonight, the real work will start tomorrow." Mark said

"Sounds great, we still need to unpack anyway" Katie said

"Alright, then I will see all of you tomorrow then" Mark said, then went off to go talk with volunteers who were going over plans for a tent to go up in that spot.

We got back on the trolley and headed back to the Air Patroller. Once we got back the aircraft was in the hanger. we grabbed our stuff and headed over to a hotel nearby. We went to bed early that night since we all started volunteering tomorrow.

* * *

They made it to Oshkosh! no crashes or anything bad... yet. they start volunteering in the morning and that should be interesting.

as always please leave a review and tell me what you thought of this chapter. I mean anything from a comment on the story to things that I could improve on.

until we meet again, TTFN- Ace


	11. First Day at Oshkosh

Hello Readers, life has become more hectic then I had previously thought. I just got a new job and it has made writing a more difficult thing for me. But, I will write as much as life allows me. Anyway let's head to the comments,

 **Chase:** well I hope to see you there whether you decide to volunteer or just go for fun.

 **Zuma Lover:** I love Tigger, that is why I do the TTFN. I love the laugh from Tigger, I'll have to look at that story and see it.

Well, I believe that was all who left a review for this Chapter. so now lets get back to the story, there is a surprise in this story for all of my readers, so I hope that you enjoy.

* * *

Marshall's POV (July 20):

We woke up the next morning to head to volunteering. Everest and I went to the boing plaza to work as the ground crew. When we got to the plaza, there was a big group of people waiting around in bright green shirts.

"That must be the place" Everest said excitedly pointing with her paw towards all the people.

I smiled at how excited she got "well, lets head over there" I said and we started towards the group.

Once we got to the group we heard someone call out "is there anyone who has not signed up yet!"

Me and Everest rushed through the group "excuse me ma'am, we haven't signed up yet" I said

The women looked at me and Everest "hey, aren't you two members of the paw patrol?" she asked

"Yes, I'm Everest and this is Marshall" Everest introduced us to the women

"My name is Ashley, I'm the Plaza flight line coordinator. Nice to meet you two, we have never had performers from the airshow volunteer here before." Ashley said

"Our team leader came up with the idea and we all thought that it would be fun to volunteer" I said smiling

"Awesome, well sign here and we actually have special shirts for the two of you. My boss told gave us these special shirts after he told us that you would b volunteering with us." Ashley said as she handed us bright green shirts designed for pups.

This is so cool I thought and by the look on Everest's face, she was thinking the same thing. We joined the group of people who were waiting, the large number of people created a lot of body heat and both Everest and I started panting lightly.

"Alright volunteers follow me inside and we will go over what we to be done here during AirVenture!" Ashley called through a megaphone waving us into a building just off the plaza area.

Once we all got inside, Everest and I sat in the front of the other volunteers. Once everyone was sitting Ashley walked up to the front of the room where a projector screen came down.

"Welcome everyone to the 2018 AirVenture Boing plaza flight line crew and if I haven't told all f you this before, thank you so much for volunteering your time here with us, this huge convention would not be possible without you volunteers and all of our other thousands of volunteers. Even if you volunteer one shift, one day, or all week we greatly appreciate it. now before we start our instructional session I would like to introduce you all to two special volunteers. For the first time ever here in this part of AirVenture, we have airshow performers volunteering with us. From the Paw Patrol, let me introduce you to Marshall and Everest" Ashly said holing out her hand towards us.

All the volunteers cheered louder than I had expected, and some people tried to get our autographs. "Alright everyone, you can get autographs later please have a seat." Ashley called out over the group. Once everyone sat down, Ashley started the training session.

"Ok, for those of you who have never been to AirVenture, on the Boeing Plaza, we showcase the main attractions of the Airplanes. We sometimes have the planes that are in the airshow, huge passenger planes or giant military aircraft, like this year we will have the B-52 Stratofortress which is returning for the second year straight. We have an f-22 and an F-35 this year on the plaza. Your job on the plaza it to make sure that visitors do not do anything to damage the planes or get hurt when we move the Aircraft. To touch on that last part, when we move planes to get them into the airshow, out of the airshow or just move them in general you will be acting as a moving safety zone, making sure no one goes past you so that they do not get hurt. Any questions?"

Ashley pointed to the back "are the visitors allowed to touch the planes?"

"Only if the people who brought the plane her allow it, otherwise I would say no. if they do touch it just kindly ask them not to and check to make sure that there is no damage to the plane." Ashley answered the young man in the back. then she pointed to the far-right side

"Are we able to tell people about the panes if they ask and if we know about that plane?" a young lady asked

"Of course, if you know facts about the planes in the plaza and people ask then tell them about it. It is a great way to meet people and help them learn about these amazing aircraft." Ashley said

"Any other questions?" Ashley asked, no one raised their hands.

"Well, if you have questions along the way just let me or one of the supervisors know and we will help you. so now I will tell you what to do when we move an aircraft. What we do is create a circle of volunteers around the plane that spans about 10 feet away from the aircraft in all directions so that no one gets hurt or injured when we move it. yo have to make sure that no one gets past you, we normally don't have any problems with the visitors when we move the planes but just in case, please continually tell people to stay back if they get too close to you." Ashley said.

She went on with how the safety area is set up, and how we move with the aircraft. Then she told us about the schedule and who were the supervisors.

"That is all we have for all of you today, the panes will start to arrive tomorrow and throughout the weekend and throughout the week Aircraft will come and go. I hope that you are all as excited as I am for this week. I can't wait to work with all of you, lest have another great year." Ashley finished

There was food after and we all got to meet great people. Most came up to us and asked for autographs and talked with us asking questions about us and what we do. Some asked what we were going to do for the airshow and we told them that they would have to wait and see.

"This is really cool" Everest said to me

"I know, all these people giving up their time to help out here, it's great." I said

Just then Ashley came running in "Boeing Plaza volunteers, you are needed on the plaza, we just got word that some of the planes we are showing are in the Oshkosh airspace."

Both Everest and I jumped off the table we were sitting at and raced out of the volunteer eating area and raced for the plaza. Above our heads we heard a roar and I looked up to see two awesome looking jets.

"Hey Everest, I bet that Skye and Ace would know what planes those are and that they are probably freaking out right now." I said laughing at the last part

"I bet that you are exactly correct Marshall" Everest said laughing. her laugh made me feel fuzzy and warm inside I love that laugh I thought to myself with a smile.

When we got to the plaza there were a bunch of the other volunteers already there. then almost as soon as we got into position to help park the aircraft the two jets landed on the runway and started to roll off towards the plaza.

Soon other spectators came, and we had to keep them back as the two rolled onto the plaza. Me and Everest were in the group with the first plane that rolled onto the plaza, it was oddly shaped, so our group made an odd shape around the plane but not completely all around the plane.

Then behind the plane we were escorting, another plane came up that was like the one we were escorting but was shaped a little differently. We brought our plane all the way to the front of the plaza were a path led to the front gate of the grounds. Then the car that moved the plane turned it around and placed it in the left, front corner of the plaza and the other volunteers placed the other plane next to it.

"That was fun!" Everest declared

"Yeah, it was really cool. I just wish I knew what this plane was." I said

Just then the place where the pilot sits opened, _I think it's called the cockpit_ I thought to myself. Then to my shock, a pup jumped out and climbed down the staircase that was brought to the plane.

Both Everest and I shared a look of surprise. The pup took off his helmet and underneath was a husky pup but looked like a German shepherd. He was gray and white like a husky but had the main features and structure of a German Shepherd.

I shook my head furiously "hello there, welcome to Oshkosh" I said

The pup took off his helmet and gave a huff to catch his breath "thanks for having us, my partner over there in the F-35 is lipstick" the pup said as his friend waved at us "… and I'm Ace." The pup said with a smile

…

Everest's POV:

As soon as the pilot took off his helmet I was in shock, the pilot is a pup! Then once the pup climbed out of the plane I actually got a good look at him

"He's a husky and yet… he looks like Chase. he's a Gerberian Shepsky! that is so cool and rare." I said to myself as I heard him mention his name.

"Well hello Ace, nice to meet you. quick question is that your real name?" I asked

"Actually, no my real name is Shasta, my code name is Ace and that is what I'm called the most." Ace said

 _Wow, he is cute_ I thought standing in front of him. But I like Marshall, but I also seem to like this guy too.

"Cool" was all I said as an answer.

"So, what is the pane that you fly?" Marshall asked

"This is the F-22 Raptor" he said gesturing to the large aircraft behind him

"I flew these overseas but now I'm on the Air Force Demonstration Team for the F-22". Ace said occasionally side glancing at me.

"That is really cool… Ace was it?" I asked

"Yes, you can call me that if it's easier then my real name" Ace said

"Sure" I said

"Anyway, it was nice to meet both of you, but my partner and I have to go to a briefing" Ace said and waved goodbye.

As he walked away I saw him look back at me and smile.

I smiled back, he is kind of cute I thought to myself as Marshall and I headed back to our group to wait for any other planes that might come in.

* * *

I would like to introduce my own OC, Ace. I also wanted to introduce my second OC who's nickname is Lipstick, in honor of my friend.

I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. I have some more surprises on the way with this story. stick around for the next chapter folks. please leave a review and tell me what you thought of this chapter, or leave a pm. Until we meet again, TTFN


	12. Volunteering Day: Skye

Hello readers, I bring to you another chapter in this airshow story. Now, as I saw there was only one review:

Chase: yep that is my OC. Shasta, aka Ace, is a Pilot of the F-22 Raptor and is "Ace the new pup". I have been planning his reveal for almost 2 years and now it has happened and I'm excited to continue to use him in upcoming stories.

Now to most of my readers, I know this may seem a bit different then what I normally write, but it's called Pups _save_ an Airshow for a reason, exciting things are to come, like danger, love, drama, and shocking twits. So, I hope that you will tune in for the following chapters.

* * *

Skye's POV:

It was the morning that we started volunteering at EAA we were all excited to volunteer. Marshall and Everest had just left as Ace Sorenson and I got ready to go volunteer on the flight line crew.

"This is awesome, I don't even know what the flight line people do, but I saw flight line and instantly thought that it sounded awesome" Ace said as she finished packing her day bag

"I agree with Ace, it sounds different and interesting." I said as I finished packing my day bag

"have fun you two and stay safe" Ryder called as we headed

"Ace be careful and both of you stick together" Sean said who had been talking with Ryder that morning about the airshow performances.

"Skye, same to you as well. Stay hydrated and stay with Ace

"I will Sean, you don't have to worry about me" Ace said to Sean

"I will Ryder, no need to worry" I told him.

I heard Ryder say the same thing to Marshall and Everest just before they left as well. We are the paw patrol we can take care of ourselves I thought as w waved goodbye for the day.

Ace and I took a bus to where we were instructed to go we stopped under a sign we saw yesterday "the North forty admissions" and we headed to where the "warbirds" were put on display for people to see. We kept walking and soon found a small building in the distance with a viewing platform as the roof of the building. As we walked towards the front of it, it read North forty flight line operations.

We walked in and someone was there to greet us.

"Well hello there, you must be the two airshow performers who are volunteering with us this year. We were really excited to hear that we would have airshow performers joining us for volunteering, especially since it has never been done before at this convention or in this volunteering area." The lady said

"Well, we are super excited to be here Mrs." I started

"Oh please, call me Sandy, everyone does." She said

Sandy then asked us to sign in on a huge chart showing all the days and shifts for the week. "wow, this thing is huge" I said as I put my name down for the next shift today and ace did the same.

"Ok so now I need you two to watch a video on how to do all the signals for Flight line operations." Sandy said switching on a tv in the back of the room.

We watched a video that told us how to "marshal" airplanes, use the correct signals, and all the different ways to park the planes in the spots. After the video, we got orange vests and big orange wands to use.

"Alright just hang out here and people will be coming in from the first shift." Sandy said

We sat there and waited for a few minutes and people started to come into the building. The room started to get crowded, people were laughing talking, and greeting each other.

Then more people came in the one-room building but they all had vests on and looked hot and tired. Just then a young man came and sat next to me.

"Hello, how are you?" he asked

"I'm doing good, how about you?" I asked him

"Good and tired. So, what is your name?" he asked

"I'm Skye and next to me is Ace" I said

"So, you're a dog… wait, are you part of the Paw patrol?" he asked

"Yes, and proud to be" I stated

"That is so cool, and you must be Ace Sorenson another airshow performer" the young man said

"I am, you must know your performers" Ace said

"I do, I have been keeping track of performers for months before this event" He said

"So, what is your name" I asked the young man

"Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Josh" he said

"Well, it is nice to meet you Josh" I said

"I agree" Ace said

"Are you going out at 9:30?" Josh asked

"We are, are you?" I asked

"Yep, first shift of my third year. I'm very excited even if we don't get a lot of arrivals today." Josh said

"Hello everyone!"

I looked up to see Sandy standing at the front of the room, holding an orange clipboard.

"Welcome to the 2017 AirVenture week, this event would not be possible without the thousands of volunteers like all of you so thank you so much for volunteering your time" Sandy said

Everyone nodded or said something to sandy, then she continued

"Also, thank you for volunteering here at the North Forty Flightline Operations for General Aviation parking and camping. So here is what is happing for today, we are just finishing up on set up but we are getting word of arrivals coming in today, so we are going to need some parking teams out there" Sandy said

People started to quietly cheer, personally, I had no idea why but then Sandy continued on

"So, the parking team will consist of our two newest volunteers Ace and Skye, Joshua V, and Eric. You will all be with Tony." Sandy said

"Well looks like you're with me today" Josh whispered next to me smiling

I smiled back as I turned back to hear the rest of Sandy's briefing

"…that group will be the other group for set up. you all have your assignments, so once we are done here then you'll head out to your areas" Sandy said

After that she told us what cars we would be taking to get to our areas, our group was told to take the big blue van.

"Alright everyone, stay hydrated and safe it's to be a hot but nice day today" Sandy finished, just as everyone started to shuffle out of the building to the vans.

Once we got to our area, we got out of the van and instantly hit in the face with a wave of humid air. Josh hopped out of the van with an orange and black backpack with a cowboy hat with a band wrapped around it and on it was the logo from a different year at AirVenture.

"Ah, another beautiful day today. It would be better if the humidity was down though" he said

"Yeah, no kidding there" Ace said

"My fur is going to poof up in this weather" I said annoyed

Josh just laughed as he sat down on the grass.

"Relax you two, nothing's going yet, probably not for a bit" he said

"Is there a shaded area?" Ace asked

"Under the wing of that plane" he said pointing behind Ace.

"Are we allowed to sit under the wings of the planes?" I asked

"Yeah, just don't damage the plane in anyway" Josh answered

Ace and I smiled and headed over to the plane. Its wing was high enough that Ace could stand up under it, but we both sat down and Josh was sitting right next to us in the sun.

"How can you sit in the sun, it the heat alone is too much" I asked Josh

"This is actually good weather here, also I get a better view of the area so I can see incoming planes" Josh said grabbing a blue hose attached to his backpack.

"You have a water pouch in your backpack?" Ace asked Josh

"Yes, I got it last year. It's great to have for this week" he said

I never thought about that before, maybe I should suggest to Ryder to put that into our pup packs. He also had different wands then us, they looked fancy and high tech.

"We got a plane rolling in" Josh said standing up

Just then Tony came rolling up on a scooter "Josh, Eric, we are going to do a straight in park with this plane" Tony ordered.

Josh looked at us "either of you want to give it a go or would you rather watch first?" He asked

"Watch first" Ace and I said in unison. Josh nodded and ran to the end of the field with the other guy named Eric and Tony rushed off towards the plane on his scooter.

We looked toward Tony and he lifted his arms up and then started to pump his arms back behind his head and before we knew it an airplane appeared out of nowhere. Then Tony pointed down the field and both Ace and I looked towards where he was pointing, we saw Eric doing the same thing Tony was just doing. The plane made a sharp left turn and sped down the grass way towards Eric then once the plane was a mere 10 feet from him he pointed at Josh who pointed at the ground in front of him. The plane made another sharp left turn as Josh started to pump his arms first his left arm then both at the same time. Then as the plane was just under 6 feet from Josh, he put his arms down but started to slowly raise them up until he finally made an X with them above his head and then made a motion across his neck like he was cutting his neck then just stood there 3-4 feet from the planes prop until it stopped.

Ace and I ran down the field to join the rest of them.

"Perfect parking job" Eric said giving Josh a high five

"Couldn't agree more, my friend" Josh said then he turned to us "so, after watching how to do a straight in parking job, did you two have any questions?" he asked

"No" we both said in unison

"That's great because the next one is for the two of you" Eric said as he walked up to us

"Ok" I said getting nervous

"So, who wants to do what I did and who wants to do what Eric did" Josh asked

"I'll do what you did" I said

"I'll try what Eric did" Ace said

"Perfect and just in time, here comes another" Eric said

We looked down the field to see that tony as waving down a plane. Ace and Eric ran out into the middle of the row and Josh and I got set up for the next plane. He walked to the nose of the plane he just parked and started to walk forward.

"12… 13… 14, here" he said and stopped and gestured for me to stand there

"I'll be standing behind you if you need help" Josh said and stepped behind me.

This might be tough since I'm a pup and the pilot might not see me all that well since I'm small.

Then before I had the chance to consider backing out I saw the plane rolling down the row. It was a low wing, so it should be able to see me just fine. I called out my arms and stood there waiting.

Then as the plane came up I saw Ace give the turn signal and I raised my wands up. I saw the pilot look at me, he was surprised at first but turned towards me. I got on my hind legs, so he could see me better and I started to wave him in. I could see that josh was watching the wings of the planes as it rolled into its spot. Then I made the signal to stop the engine and I sat down and waited for the engine to stop. Once it finally stopped I then noticed my heart was racing from the excitement.

"That was great for your first time Skye" he said smiling

"Thanks" I said smiling

"You seemed nervous" Ace said as she walked up

"I wasn't sure if I was tall enough for this" I said laughing

"Well next time you will just have to stand on the side, so they can see you" Eric said laughing

For the rest of the morning we mostly sat around and had a few more planes come in and park. There were a few times where we had to push a plane into a spot, tail first.

Then at about 1 pm vans came rolling down the row that we were at and started to pick people up.

"Ace and Skye, get in your done" the lady in the van said

"See ya later Ace, Skye. It was fun to work with you" Josh said

"You're not done?" Ace asked

"Nope, I'm still out until about 4:30" Josh said

"Well, we'll see you around then" I said

"See ya around ladies" he said

"Josh! Bring the fresh volunteers, we have a group of 5 planes coming in! Carol, get them out of here!" I heard Tony yell from outside the van

"You got it tony! Quick close the door we have everyone, we have to leave" the woman named Carol said. A man closed the door and carol took off and as we drove away I saw Josh run past our van and start to wave down a plane.

"That was so much fun" I said joyfully

"I have to agree" Ace said

Once we pulled up to the building we signed out and returned our gear and headed back to the hotel.

* * *

Well, that was Skye's volunteering day, next up will be Chase. I wonder if Skye will meet Ace... (foreshadowing) what could happen next, love, disaster, drama or something else. I don't even know what will come next, but it will be interesting, that I do know.

If you have Questions or Comments please don't be afraid to leave a review, that does include suggestions that could improve this story, or anything else. Otherwise, send me a PM if you want to chat with me in real time.

until we meet again, TTFN -Ace


	13. Volunteering Day: Chase

Hello readers, took me a couple day longer than expected to post this next chapter, but I was at my cousin's wedding this past weekend. now I'm back and ready to push on with this story. I also just realized that we have just passed the official one month mark until Oshkosh 2018! this year, AirVenture is called "the year of the tanker". So they are going to have the biggest, the baddest planes in the world there for the world to see, not to mention that this year they have a lot of "one of a kind" planes there as well, it is going to be awesome.

Also, the last chapter that I posted is actually what I personally do when volunteering in Oshkosh. I have other things that I'm posting but that is what I mostly do when I volunteer if you have any questions about that please ask, I'd be happy to answer them.

But enough of that lets get back to the story, so without further delay here is the next part of the pups save an airshow

* * *

Chase's POV:

We all got up for volunteering, I followed Skye and Ace out of the hotel and then I got picked up by a security car and we headed to the security headquarters in the camping grounds called camp Scholler. Then I followed some other security volunteers into the building for a briefing.

I walked in and it was crowded, everyone was milling about talking to each other and setting out plans for the day. Just then someone from the front called everyone to take a seat. I grabbed an end seat in the second row. Then a security officer stood up at the front.

"Welcome volunteers, my name is Sargent Jason of the Oshkosh Police Department and I would like to thank you for volunteering your time at EAA AirVenture. Without volunteers, this convention would not be possible. First, to start we need people at every gate and we need people that will do patrols in each area of the convention. This is the only volunteer group that goes 24/7 all day, all night this week, so we need people willing to pull through the night shifts, some of you are unable to by law so those who can and want to please let us know, otherwise we will ask you if you are interested." Jason said

People started to talk with other volunteers debating on what they want to do. I decided that I want to do morning or afternoon shifts in the Warbirds area or Boeing Plaza. Then Sargent Jason brought out clipboards with positions and shit times and I signed up for morning shifts as part of patrols in the warbirds area and the boing plaza over the course of four days, two days doing each.

"Thank you all again for signing up for shifts and I see that there are quite a few for the overnight shifts so thank you to those who volunteer to do that. the police force has today covered so you have the day off to explore, I suggest you explore your areas, so you can become familiar with them. Have a great day and we will see all of you sometime this week." Jason said finishing the briefing.

Just as I was about to head out someone tapped me on the shoulder I turned, and I couldn't believe my eyes, it was another pup. The pup was a golden lab with blue-green eyes that looked like the ocean, fur shiny and well groomed, ears nice and fluffy, and a smile that made me feel weird inside.

"Hi there, I'm Grace. I saw that you and I are scheduled together for our shifts. I just thought I'd meet my partner. I also wanted to ask if you wanted to look around at our areas that we are assigned to?" She asked smiling

"That would be great, my name is Chase, it's nice to meet you, Grace. Let's head to the Boeing Plaza first" I suggested

"Sounds like a plan. Wait, are you Chase from the Paw Patrol?" she asked excitedly

"Yes, yes I am" I answered her.

"This is so cool! I get to work with a member of the Paw Patrol. I've always wanted to meet the Paw Patrol!" she cried in pure joy jumping up and down.

I just laughed, and we carried on to the plaza. She asked me a few questions like "What's it like being on the paw patrol" and "what was your craziest rescue?". I answered all of them to as best as I could and some of my answers made her laugh, especially when I mentioned Marshall wiping out a lot.

Then we arrived at the Boeing Plaza, all around us there were huge planes that were so cool to look at. Then I saw Marshall and Everest helping to guide a jet into it's spot. I gestured to Grace to follow me. We got over to Marshall and Everest but waited until they were done with the plane until we approached them.

"Hey Marshall, Everest, how's it going?" I asked them

Marshall looked up. "hey chase! It's great out here" Marshall said

"So, you going to introduce us to your friend here?" Everest said in a playful way that would make one think they are together.

"Oh, this is Grace. I'll be Volunteering with her this week" I said giving a look to Everest saying it's not like that.

"I see, well it's nice to meet you Grace" Everest said smiling and glancing sideways at me

I started to blush, then Marshall then stepped up to Grace "it's nice to meet you Grace, I hope that you have fun working with Chase."

"It was nice to meet both of you, and I'm already having fun with Chase and we haven't even started any of our shifts together yet," Grace said smiling

Everest looked at me with a knowing look behind Marshall and hiding from Grace. I started to blush harder "Well, we better best be off. You two have another jet coming in" I said causing them to turn a big black jet come rolling into the plaza.

"Ok, see you two later" Marshall said and both took off towards the plane behind them.

Grace looked over at me "they seem really nice" she said smiling

"They are great friends" I said then I turned and saw these two gray fighter jets sitting there.

"Woah! What are those two jets?" I asked

"Hey look, I found a couple of signs saying what they are" Grace said pointing towards the front of the jets.

We walked over and got a closer look "these are the F-35 Lightning II and the F-22 Raptor" I said reading the board.

"Wow, those are so cool. I've only seen these in pictures, seeing one up close is amazing" Grace said waging her tail at a high speed.

"It's even better to fly theses"

We both turned around to see two pups standing behind us. They wore Black suits, each one had different patches on the jackets.

"Hi I'm Ace, the F-22 Pilot" one said

"And I'm Lipstick, the pilot of the F-35" the other said

…

Skye's POV:

After we returned to our hotel room and reloaded on water and snacks, we headed back to the grounds. We took a tram to the tram station and headed into the main grounds area. Ace and I were surprised to see that there were so many people walking around the Boeing Plaza. I looked around at all the new planes that had appeared here. However, my eyes stopped on two Particular planes.

"Ace Look!" I cried

Ace turned around and she squealed in delight "Oh My God! It's The F-35 And The F-22!"

We raced over to the two fighter jets and started to look them over from the front to the back. we were able to get a look inside where they keep the weapons of the jets since the doors were left open for people to look inside. Then we stood in front of both and silently admired them with gawking eyes.

"Pretty cool aren't they" someone said

"Yeah, they are amazing" I said not looking at who was talking

"I wonder what it is like to pilot these two jets" Ace wondered out loud

"They are a blast to fly, unlike anything in the world" another person said

We both froze and slowly turned around and we gasped in surprise. Standing before us were the pilots of the two jets, both wore their flight suits with different patches each, one for each jet. But the most surprising thing was that one was… a pup.

"Hi there, my name is Nick, codename Lipstick. I fly this here F-35 Lightning II" the young man said, he looked to be two to three years older than Ace. "and this is my partner and friend" Nick continued gesturing to the pup.

"I'm Shasta, codename Ace. I Fly the F-22 Raptor." The pup said looking up at Ace for a moment then resting his eyes on me, staring at me with an inquisitive look.

I couldn't take my eyes off him, I have never seen a pup like him before in my life. He had the look of Chase but had the color of Everest's fur. It was something to see.

"N-Nice to meet you, Shasta. I'm Skylla, but everyone calls me Skye" I shuddered shyly smiling

"I'm Ace Sorenson, everyone calls me Ace, except for my family and Skye who knows my real name" Ace said

"Well Nice to meet you Skye, I already know who you are. You are the aviation rescue pup for the Paw Patrol." Shasta said, causing me to blush

Then Shasta looked at Nick and he looked at Ace "... and it is a pleasure to meet _the_ Ace Sorenson, one of the youngest aerobatic stunt Pilots in the world. you are also one of the headline Stunt pilots and my personal favorite stunt pilot." Nick said with the same look as Shasta and gave Ace a smile causing her to blush and put her hair over her right ear, Nick smiled at her.

I was surprised to find out that they knew who we were. Ace had the same surprised look on her face. "we are honored that you know who we are" Ace said

"No, the Honor is all ours. We know all about the Paw Patrol and a lot about the other performers here." Nick said

"We especially know all about you two. Not to mention, that you both look more beautiful in person" Shasta said.

Both me and Ace started to blush, Nick Gave Shasta a light nudge and a slightly unhappy look.

"Thank you, Shasta" I said smiling

"Please, call me Ace" the pup said

"Well, maybe when my friend is not with me I will since that is the name she goes by." I said giggling

Shasta smiled and started to laugh as well "that might be a good idea as to not confuse one from the other"

"Agreed" Ace said with Nick nodding.

"So, we were wondering if you two ladies would like to join us for some lunch" Nick started

"That long flight from one end of the united states really made us hungry and that briefing we just had made it worse" Shasta said as his stomach growled, he smiled in embarrassment.

I just giggled and walked up to him "Come on Ace, let's show these two flyboys to lunch, after all we have been here for about two days longer than them." I said

"I agree with Skye, let's show them around." Ace said walking over to Nick and gesturing for both pilots to follow us.

* * *

Oooo, what have we here! Chase, Ace, and Skye all have found pups or people they are... very interested in. What could happen between these pairs, no one knows. Stick around to see what happens, more excitement is yet to come, including the pups first airshow performance.

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, it will be interesting to see where these pairs go to and what could happen in the future. if you have any questions, comments, or concerns/ideas for the story, leave a review or PM me.

also, for those of you that will be coming to AirVenture in Oshkosh, Wi and wish to meet me in person, I will be telling you how to find me and what I will be wearing in upcoming chapters. I will start with this one one of the things that I will be wearing is a white and black pin with the word "ace" written in yellow. I also will be wearing a black and orange backpack around all week. hat is al i got for this chapter, more coming in upcoming chapters.

until we meet again readers, TTFN!


	14. Volunteering Day One: Over

Hello Readers, for those in the USA, Happy Fourth of July! We are getting closer to the pups first airshow performance at AirVenture. I can tell you that it will be exciting to read what they do.

 **Chase** : I hope to meet you in person as well, it would be great to meet you in person.

That also goes for all my readers, if any of you are going to EAA at the end of this month, let me know, I'd love to meet you in person. So, if you plan on going please leave a review and let me know.

I hope you all enjoy this chapter, it is a little long but it's got some important parts. Without further delay, here is the next chapter.

* * *

Ryder's POV:

After all the pups left only the humans, except Ace, remained in the room. Jake and Carlos decided to head out and look around. Then it was just me and Katie left in the room.

"So, Katie what would you like to do?" I asked her, taking a seat on the bed

"I'm not sure Ryder. You haven't got any ideas" she asked taking a seat next to me.

"how about we go out to the grounds and look around" I suggested

Katie stood up off the bed and looked at me "that sounds great, just let me get ready and then we can go" she said walking around the bed. Then she came up to me and kissed me, then walked into the bathroom closing the door behind her.

I as well got changed out of my night clothes and put on some regular clothes. I also grabbed my backpack and started packing for the day.

Just as I finished packing my backpack for the day, the bathroom door opened, and Katie stepped out wearing a different dress. It was just like her normal top in look, but not in pink and white stripes. It was a navy-blue dress with a red ribbon around her waist and some white strips; 2 around the hem of the dress and one on either side of the ribbon. Her hair was straight from the top of her head until the end where she had made it into golden waves. Her makeup was done perfectly, and I was in awe.

"Wow, you look beautiful" I breathed as she grabbed a tan colored sun hat that had a black stripe right before the brim and one right before the rim of the hat starts.

She started to blush a deep red matching the single stripe around her waist "Thank you, Ryder. You look very handsome too" she said with a smile

"Thank you, are you ready to head out?" I asked

"Yep" she started for the door, grabbing a red baseball cap from a hook by the door "let's go and enjoy the convention" she said as I walked up to her. I grabbed the door and followed her out. As soon as I turned around Katie put the navy-blue baseball cap on my head and she put on her sun hat.

We took a tram to the station near the middle of the grounds. Then we walked arm in arm down Knapp St, we got to the area called The Four Corners and as we entered I saw out of the corner of my eye Skye walking with another pup and Ace was walking next to a young man about her age. Both pairs headed into a dinning building not far from where we were. I smiled and walked into the EAA member tent and saw Katie standing there waiting for me.

"What were you looking at?" she asked

"I was looking at… one of the jets in the big lot" I said deciding to not tell her about what I really was looking at, at least not until I find out more.

She looked at me suspiciously "I know that is not what you were looking at because I saw it too, Skye has found a love interest in another pup" she said

I started to laugh nervously "caught me, yeah that is what I was looking at. It seems like Ace has found someone too." I said smiling

"That is awesome" Katie said happy for the two

"I agree, I'm glad to see those two happy. I just hope they are the same age as Skye and Ace" Ryder said smiling

"Well at least we are the same age" Katie said smiling

"I thought I was a year older then you" I said smiling mischievously

Katie then punched me in the arm "so what, we are both young teens" she said

"I'm happy that we are about the same age as each other, young and happy" I said walking towards some memorabilia for "EAA Members" just shuffling through them.

Then I felt some hands on my shoulders and then arms wrap around me. "they grow up too fast, don't they?" She said

"Yeah, I'm just worried for Skye that is all. What happens when we have to leave and so does the other pup" I said

"I have a feeling we both know that answer" Katie said knowingly

"She'll be hurting, and I won't know how to fix it to make her feel better" I said

"She will move on, she is strong, not to mention that we know there is another pup who still _chases_ after her" She said, pun intending

We both looked at each other and just started laughing "Honesty, I thought they would have started dating a while ago, I just don't know how much longer he will keep chasing her before he breaks" I said.

"Who knows but let's go to where all those big planes are, I want to see some" Katie said dragging me out of the tent by my hand and towards the plaza.

…

Rocky's POV:

When I signed up to volunteer, there actually was only one day for building stuff so me and rubble signed up for that. Then we signed up to be at the volunteer kitchen to make food for the other volunteers.

We arrived at the far end of the grounds where they were starting to build tents for what looked like a market.

Just as Rubble and I walked near the people setting up the tents someone called us

"hey, are you two Rubble and Rocky!"

We turned around to see a young man in about his mid-20's approach us. He wore a hard hat that resembled Rubbles, but it was made for humans. He also had a white shirt and a neon orange safety vest.

"Yes, we are, where would you like us" Rubble asked the young man

"If you could follow us there is some paperwork that needs to be done" the man said gesturing us to follow.

We followed him to another tent not too far away. We walked in and there were some tables placed around the walls of the tent.

"Over here is the forms that you need to sign to be able to volunteer." The man said

We got up to the table and started signing the documents. "oh, I forgot to mention. My name is James. I'm in charge of any repairs and construction here at Air Venture" he said

"Nice to meet you James" I said as I finished signing the documents.

"Yes, Nice to meet you." Rubble agreed

"So, where would you like us to help set up?" I asked him

"Well we have some buildings that are going up on the other side of Celebration Way, we will need help putting those up." James said

"I'm a construction pup I can help with that." Rubble said

"Great, I'll have someone take you over there" James said as he radioed for a ride for Rubble. Rubble then left the tent and I heard a car drive away.

"We also need someone to help repair some of these tents, they are a few years old and may need repairs before we put them up for the convention." James added

"I'm a recycle pup and a repair pup, I would be happy to help with that. just show me the tents and I will fix them up good as new" I said.

"Perfect, follow me" James said walking towards the tent's entrance

I followed him out and the clearing seemed to be busier then I had previously seen. People were running around, carrying equipment, poles and other things to build the tents.

"The actual tents are over here" He said

We walked around a site where some of the other volunteers were setting up a tent to find a bug pile of tents sprawled out over the grass. Some looked brand new and others were unfixable because they were so old.

"Ok well, this one" I said holding up a tent with many holes, some big enough that I could crawl into "is one I can't fix because it is just too old so it needs a replacement, but I can wash this and use it to repair the other tents that can be fixed" I finished

"That is good to know the new ones we ordered are still in their wrapping, so I will have someone fetch one. We order ten new ones for this reason and in case of new vendors." James said

"That is great, I will start repairing the ones with small holes and rips first, so we can get those up right away." I said walking over to another sprawled out tent dragging the old one behind me.

"Sound great, if you need help one of these other volunteers would be happy to help you." James said walking away calling out to a few people.

I almost immediately found a hole right after James left. I barked out my heavy-duty sowing kit from my pup pack and my grabber arm and started to patch up the holes both on the inside of the ten and the outside of the tent to make it stronger and more resistant to the weather of this state.

After a while, I had finished a few small holes and I was struggling because the needle I was using wouldn't come through the tent's material then I gave it a big push and the needle shot through and pierced my paw.

"Son Of A Bitch, That Hurt!" I screamed jumping up and hopping on three legs in pain. Then someone came running over.

"Hey, you alright pup" the man asked

"I just need a band-aid and I will be fine" I said through gritted teeth, shaking my paw in the air trying to relive the pain.

"Here I actually have a first aid pack here in my pack" the man said grabbing a clear kit and opening it up. Then he dispensed some cream and a band-aid.

"Here give me your paw." He said holding out his hand.

I gingerly gave him my paw. He lightly took hold of my paw and turned it over. He grabbed his water bottle and started to pour some on my paw

I hissed in pain, "Oh crap, sorry but I had to clean it" the man apologized sincerely.

I yanked my hand away and started to shake it. "It's ok, I'm just not a fan of getting wet and it did sting real good but I will be ok" I said slowly giving back my paw to him.

He nodded and then grabbed the ointment "ok this might sting real good, are you ready?" The man asked

I nodded my head, then he started to apply the ointment and I hissed in pain but not pulling my paw away. Then he quickly opened the band aid pack and applied the band aid to my paw. The I shook the pain away from my paw.

"Thank you for helping me" I said to the man.

"No problem just be more careful. That cloth is easier to puncture then you might think." The man said with a smile

"Thanks, I'll be more careful" I answered then he got up and got back to work.

I then proceeded to finish sowing the tent sheet together, but I started to have some trouble. Just as I was starting to growl in frustration, a pair of hands appeared in front of me. startled, I turned to my left to see the same guy who had bandaged up my paw kneeling beside me.

"It looked like you could use some help." He said with a smile

I nodded my head "thanks, it's difficult when my paws are injured" I said.

"Not a problem, it's my pleasure. Also, I know who you are, my own daughter and dog are obsessed with you guys. They watch your rescues online all the time. I'm just surprised I'm meeting you, Rocky, you were the one I was most interested in." the man said

"Well, I'm glad to meet you Mr. …"

"Oh my goodness, where are my manners, I'm Conner Kingsman" Conner said

"Well, nice to meet you Conner. Where are you from?" I asked

"I'm from Arizona" Conner answered

"Did you bring your daughter, I personally would like to introduce her to my friends sometime this week" I said

"I did bring her, and our pup came as well. They both will be super excited to meet the Paw Patrol" Conner said as we finished the patch and moved on to the next tent sheet.

"That is great, I would love to invite you both to the performers tent them and you can hang with us for the whole week if you are interested?" I asked him

"Are you serious?!" he asked stopping for a moment, looking at me.

I nodded smiling, "Thank you Rocky, you just made both of my little girls very happy" he said excitedly.

"Both girls, I thought you said you only had one daughter?" I asked a little confused. "oh, our dog is a girl, but we also have another child on the way, my wife just found out she was pregnant again about a week ago" Conner said

"Wow, congratulations" I said to him beaming

"Thank you, we are very excited" Conner said as we finished another patch and moved on to another tent sheet.

"Oh, I forgot to ask, what is your daughter's name and your pup's name" I asked Conner

"My daughter's name is Riley and our pups name is Violet" Conner said

"What beautiful names" I complimented.

"Thank you, we knew that we wanted a Riley. Violets parents who are mine and my wife's dogs, choose her name." Conner said

"So, Violet is Riley's dog?" I inquired

"You guessed correctly" Conner said

"I can't wait to meet them and introduce them to my friends" I said smiling

"Well, I can introduce you to them tomorrow" Conner said

"Sounds great" I said smiling as we finished the third patch and got working on another tent.

...

Chase's POV:

After Grace and I talked with those pilots, we walked around and look at all the other planes that were in the plaza.

"This place is so cool, I mean look at that plane" Grace said pointing towards the large silver plane with red on certain parts of the plane.

"That is the B-27. Also known as the Flying Fortress" I said

"You just are saying what you saw on the sign that was in front of it" Grace said playfully shoving me. I just started laughing as she shoved me.

"You caught me" I said laughing as I got back into step besides her.

"I have to say; this event is so cool" Grace said

"I agree, I can't wait to start volunteering tomorrow" I said as we passed a huge tent.

We walked around for a while, but then Grace got hungry and I realized I was hungry too. We decided to head to a place to eat. We found a place near the plaza and the area known as the "four corners" we walked in and I looked at the big menu that was put up above the long counter that spawned the building end to end. Then as we got to the counter I saw Skye and Ace walking with the two pilots we met before.

Ace was with the young man, who if my memory serves me correctly was the F-35 Pilot, I can't remember his name though. Skye however was with the pup that was the pilot of the F-22 and his name was something, but I remember that is call sign is Ace.

Suddenly I felt this weird feeling inside me. I couldn't describe it. I felt a little angry, a little shocked, a little hurt, a little spiteful. I had never felt that way before, especially not towards Skye. I just would have to ask Ryder later tonight, so I pushed it away but no matter how much I tried to ignore it, a little bit of all those feelings kept coming back. Finally, the food me and Grace ordered arrived and after a bit of searching we found a table to sit at and Skye's group was out of sight, so I could focus on the pup I was with.

"Oh, my goodness, this looks really good" Grace said

I smiled as I looked at her "I agree, this looks great" I said smiling

She smiled back at me, I even thought that I saw her blush for a moment. Then we started to eat after we were done, we realized that it was close to about 2pm.

"So, is there anything else that you would want to do?" I asked her

She got this mischievous twinkle in her eyes "oh, I don't know, how about…" she said and charges me

"Woah!" I exclaimed and looked up to see her with my police cap in her mouth and she was smiling

"Hey, you'd better give that back" I said in a playful warning

"Or what, what are you going to do about it" she said throwing the cap up and landing it on her head and smiling playfully at me.

I grinned and got into a pouncing stance "I'm going to come after it" I growled playfully

She squealed in delight and took off laughing, I started to chase her. We were ducking and dodging people as I chased her through the plaza area.

"Hey, give me back my hat" I called out laughing still chasing Grace

"You'll have to catch me, officer" she teased as she continued to run

"Oh, now you'll get it" I called and started to pick up speed.

She cried in joy and tried to run faster. But it turned out to be futile. I quickly gained speed and then jumped and tackled her into the grass.

As I laid on top of her, she was just laughing. Then I grabbed my hat off her head and I tossed it back onto my head. "I'll take that back" I said and got off her.

She stood up giggling "that was fun" she said walking up to me. I started laughing "that was fun" I said smiling

"So, where are we" Grace asked looking around.

I looked around, not knowing where we were. Then to my right, I saw a big metal tower and on the top of it send warbirds in big white letters.

"Grace, I believe we are by the warbirds, whatever that means" I said

"I think that is the type of plane, like Warbirds stand for planes that were in past wars, like world war 2" Grace said

"Oh ok, that makes since" I said

We then got up and started walking through the warbirds area. It was cool to see all the different planes from different eras. Then we came up to the bigger planes and both me and Grace were in amazement.

"Wow, look at all the guns on these things" I said

"Yeah, I know, I've never seen so many guns on a single plane before. Not to mention these things are huge" Grace agreed

For a while, we looked at all the planes that we could until I looked at my pup pad

"Oh, My God, look at the time it's 5:15 in the evening" I said in surprise.

"Oh crap, I was supposed to be back at my campsite by 5, my parents are going to have a fit!" Grace said.

"Ok then, let's get you back to your campsite then. Where are you camping out?" I asked

"My family is in Camp Scholler, they are in almost dead center of the campground" Grace said

"Ok, well, you had better lead the way then." I said

"Ok, follow me" Grace said taking off towards the Boeing Plaza. I bolted after her and soon I had matched her stride and we were running side by side.

We weaved in between people as we raced to the campgrounds. We ran through the Plaza and almost took out Marshall and Everest.

"Woah! Hey what's the rush Chase!" Marshall called

"I have to get Grace to her campsite!" I called back not slowing down.

Then we raced down celebration way and took a left towards the Fly Market then ran through that and onto the campgrounds. We raced past a huge red barn and down the street.

"Ah Man! My Parents Are Going To Kill Me!" Grace called to me panting between each word as we ran.

"I Won't Let Them. I Still Need My Partner For Tomorrow!" I called too her between breaths.

"Turn Here!" she called back and bolted down 37th street. I made a sharp left turn and sped after her, she then hung a right and I followed close behind her. After passing a few streets we turned on 30th street and ran down it then Grace started to slow down,

"oh man, my parents will…"

"Gracelyn Nicole Olson! Where Have You Been" a loud voice boomed and I instantly felt Grace shrink at her fathers voice

Grace's father was a muscular looking Yellow Lab and her mother, who followed behind her husband, was a golden retriever. Her father did not look happy that she was an hour late.

"Sorry daddy, we had lost track of time and we raced over here as soon as we could" Grace said ears flat to her head and tail between her legs

"I told you to be here an hour ago"

"Hun, for goodness sakes stop. She is shaking for crying out loud. She is back and with a cute young pup" Grace's mom interrupted

I blushed "hello there, I'm Chase"

Her dad instantly stope and looked at me "well, I don't believe it. A fellow police dog and none other than the Paw Patrol police pup. It is a pleasure to meet you" Grace's father said happily.

I shook his paw as he extended his to me "it is great to meet you Mr. Olson. I'm actually your daughters partner for patrols this week while I'm volunteering" I told him

"Wow, that is awesome. But I'm still not happy that you, Young Lady are late." He said looking back at her

She started to whimper, then I stepped in his view "I'm very sorry sir, it was my fault. I totally lost track of time and we had just raced from the other end of the grounds to get here as fast as we could. I hope that you can forgive me for making your daughter late" I said hanging my head

At first it was silent, I got really nervous. "Ok, I'll let her off the hook, especially since you owned up to the mistake. Thank you for keeping my daughter company and keeping here safe today around the Plaza" he said

Both me and grace's heads shot up in shock "what, you didn't think that we didn't see you two walking around this afternoon." Grace's mom said laughing "you two do make a cute couple" she said still laughing

"Moommm!" Grace screamed in embarrassment

She just laughed as we both blushed a deep red. "well I have to go, my owner will be wondering where I am" I said

Suddenly, as if on cue, my pup tag beeped "hey Chase it's Ryder where are you at?" I heard him ask.

"I'm on my way back now Ryder sir" I said

"Ok Chase I'll see you soon, please be back before it gets dark" Ryder said

"Yes sir, Ryder sir" I said and hung up

"I really have to go" I said slowly backing away

"Here I can give you a ride" Mr. Olsen said

"Really?!" I asked excited

"Yep we have a John deer cart right here" he said gesturing me to follow.

"Can I come too dad?" Grace asked from behind

Her father gave a sigh "Yes Grace, come on" he called, her face instantly brightened up and raced towards me.

Me and Grace sat next to each other in the back seats and Mr. Olsen and his owner sat in the front and drove us to the hotel. Then Grace started to shiver in the night air, she scooted over and leaned up against me resting her head on my shoulder. The heat from her body felt great and her scent sent goosebumps from the tips of my ears to the tip of my tail.

I saw her dad looking at us in the rearview mirror, he just smiled and nodded, so I rested my head on top of hers. Not long after we arrived at the hotel we were at and I saw Ryder and everyone sitting at a campfire outside the hotel.

"Thank you for the ride" I said to Mr. Olson

"You are welcome Chase" he said

"I'll see you later Chase" Grace said

"See you later Grace" I said waving as they drove off, I heard them start talking as they drove off.

"Hey Chase, come get warm we just started the fire" Ryder called

"Coming" I said bounding over and sitting next to Ryder and started talking with the pups about their first day of volunteering.

* * *

Did anyone catch what Ryder said at the end of his part? It gave something big away if you missed it check it out. it seems there will be another pup that we will meet, and as for Chase and Grace, they seem to be hitting it off, I wonder what could happen with them. I guess we'll just have to wait and see what happens between the two.

Well, I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. I also wanted to give out another way how to find me in a crowd, on most days I will be wearing a "cowboy" hat that has Ford logo on the front. I got it in 2015 so it will have that on a band on it with that year on it along with pins on the hat for military ranks. I will also be wearing a red Volunteer shirt. in case I don't wear the "Cowboy" hat, I will be wearing either a green or gray hat that has teeth on it.

That is all I got for you readers this week, please let me know what you thought of this chapter, I like to read the reviews from my readers. So, until we meet again, TTFN.


	15. Mass Arrival Day

Hey readers, I have exciting news. as you are reading this I'm on my way down to Oshkosh and will be staying there for the week. but I wanted to post this chapter before I left. I will try to post another while at the event as well. but here is the next chapter for all of you. Enjoy

* * *

Skye's POV: (July 22st)

Today was to be a big day for where we were volunteering. People have been talking about it all day yesterday on the Flight-line. They called it Mass Arrival, it starts today and ends tomorrow afternoon. Yesterday was pretty uneventful, a storm system down to the south of the state had postponed a lot of people coming up so we had only a hand full of pilots came in yesterday and we did lot of finishing touches for set up. Today was going to be a lot of parking airplanes, now that set up is done and there are no storms forecasted.

I woke up at 7am, and I tried to go to sleep but then I realized what day it was and I was too excited to go back back to sleep.

I wanted to jump on Ace's bed to wake her up but I decided to let her sleep longer. As quietly as I could I got out of bed and went to go get ready for the day, on my way to the bathroom I heard stirring and looked back to see Ace stirring in bed, I was still walking at that moment and I tripped over something and landed with a loud thud. Then I heard Ace sit up,

"What was that?" Ace said sitting up"oh my goodness Skye, are you ok" she asked most likely seeing me getting off the floor.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just tripped over my backpack" I told Ace

"Oh, ok. Well I guess it's time to get ready for the day" She said getting up off the bed.

Then as she got over by me she looked down at me "are you sure you're ok Skye" Ace asked again.

"Yes, Ace. I'm just fine, nothing hurts at all" I reassured her moving the paw I tripped on in all directions to show her I was ok.

"Alright, come on then, let's go get ready for today" she said and went into the bathroom. I followed her in.

After both of us finished getting ready in the bathroom, we got dressed and headed out of the girls room and headed to the FLO Headquarters. On our way out, we ran into Ryder.

"Well, good morning girls, off to volunteer?" he asked

"Yes, Ryder we are" I said smiling

"Did you guys want some rides?" Ryder asked

"Rides?" we both questioned in confusion.

"Yeah, like your own rides to use during the week" Ryder said

"What rides?" Ace asked

"Follow me and I'll show you" Ryder said closing his door and walking down the hall towards the elevator.

Ace and I looked at each other, I shrugged my shoulders and followed Ryder. I looked back to see Ace Following me. We walked out to the parking area and Ryder was getting on his ATV.

"Get on ladies, your rides are at the Air Patroller" Ryder said patting the back of his ATV, and starting it up.

I hopped on right behind Ryder and Ace hoped on behind me and grabbed Ryders shirt and almost acted like a cage to keep me from falling off.

"Alright Girls Hold On" Ryder said over the sound of his ATV, then took off out of the parking lot of the Hilton Garden Inn. We raced down the road next to runway 9-27. After a few minutes, we arrived at the hanger where the Air Patroller is being held. We all got off the ATV and followed Ryder into the Air Patroller. Inside the cargo are were these mopeds. One that was white and pink with my pup tag symbol on the front and there was another with Pilots wings and the symbol on it was Ace's plane.

"here are your mopeds, they can transform into a four-wheeler and can go off road in both modes. You can't ride them through the grounds only on the outsides and in the camping area on the far side of the grounds. They do not go over 40 miles per hour and they can turn into pedal bikes. Each mode has a button with a symbol. Make sure you follow the speed limit signs, drive safe, and drive only where allowed to. If you break any of these rules you will lose them. Sean, Jake, Carlos and I have made these rules for you two and the rest of the pups. Is that clear?" Ryder said to us.

"yes Ryder" we both said as we got on our mopeds.

"good, be carful and have fun" Ryder said

"we will" we called in unison and drove out of the Air Patroller.

We drove on the frontage road and started to pick up speed

"Skye, we have to slow down!" I heard Ace call out

"we are going to be late if we don't go a little faster than the limit" I called back

"I don't want to get into trouble!" she called

"then we don't say anything!" I called back

"fine, if we get into trouble, it's on you!" she called back

I nodded, and we continued to the FLO base. After about 10 minutes we arrived at the FLO base and parked by the vans. We got inside and all the people were milling about, we quickly signed in and sat down.

"cutting it close today ladies" someone said next to me. Both Ace and I looked to our left to see Josh sitting here smiling

"what do you mean" I asked

"oh, the meeting for the day is about to begin and you two just came in." Josh said

"yeah, we just got some mopeds that we get to use this week." Ace said

"how cool, I have a bike that I'm using to get around the grounds" Josh said

"nice" we both said together.

Just then sandy called for attention. "good morning everyone. Welcome to the first mass arrival day, it is going to be a busy day, so we are going to need lots of parking crews. In the area closest to us there well be one group in one row and in the very next row there will be another group, that way we can keep the traffic moving. Then we will have the same thing 5 rows down. There will also be a group to handle the groups of the same plane. Today we will be having the Cessna, Cirrus, and Mooney. Tomorrow we will be having the Bonanza group coming as well as Beechcraft and Piper but those two are one big group. Now let's get some teams out there." Sandy said and started to make up the teams.

I was put with Josh, a man named Marcus, tony and some guys whose names I can't pronounce. We walked out and grabbed our scooters and followed the big blue van. When we got to our spot, the people who got out of the van were pumped up for what was about to happen, but one was calm and collected.

"hey josh, Whatcha doin'?" I asked in a funny voice

He huffed out a laugh then took a sigh "not much Skye just watching and waiting for all the planes." He said seriously

"how many planes are there going to be coming in" I asked now curious

"I expect for today… about… say, 150 planes or more. For tomorrow about…say 100 or more"

"Oh my god, seriously!?" I exclaimed astonished

"Yep, might even be more planes, we have no idea how big the groups are going to be, even our numbers aren't completely accurate for the day." Josh said

"Wow" was all I could say. I was still trying to think of how many planes we would be getting today.

For a while we sat around waiting, then suddenly Tony came up to us on his scooter

"Josh!" he called

"My, aren't I popular today" Josh said in a funny voice getting up. both Ace and I started laughing

Then Tony, Josh and a couple of people talked for a few minutes, then they all looked down the field towards the FLO building and then tony took off down the row. Then the group split up and Josh came jogging up after talking with one of the guys.

"well" he started sitting down again "look like me and Marcus over there are in charge of this group" he said

"Is that surprising, you seem to know what you are doing" Ace said

"It is actually, I've only done this for three years and other people have done this for longer than me. This is my first time being in charge, I'm excited but nervous as well. I don't want to let Tony down." he said

"you'll be great josh, I mean you helped me out" I said

He smiled "thanks Skye" he said, "anytime" I said back smiling as well.

Suddenly a guy with an orange stuffed monkey on a scooter came charging up

"Hey Gary, what's going on." Marcus asked walking up next to us

"We just got news that the first group of the mass arrival's, the Cessna's, have entered the air space. Just as he finished a low rumble sound filled the air. We all started looking around and Josh stood up

"here they come" he said looking to the left area behind us, then just as he finished plane after lane flew over a tree line and came into view. Soon the sky was filled with the same kind of plane. They dotted the whole left of the sky over the nearby highway. One by one, they all landed on the runway.

"holy cow" Ace said, then suddenly that low rumble got louder and louder. Then we looked right and saw a line of planes, there had to be at least 25 planes and more coming from the runway. The front was led by guys on scooters, then some started to turn onto our lot.

"here we go ladies" Josh said standing next to us, backpack on and ready to go.

We both got up and followed Josh to the far end of the row. I looked back to see a plane turning down our row, Marcus was at the end of the row waving it down. Josh was already in a spot of the plane. I looked back and saw that there were three planes coming down the line.

"Joosh!" I called in concern. He gave a quick glance then focused back to the plane he would be parking.

"Set Up Two Spots!" he yelled over the roar of the plane engine still looking at the palne

"How?!" Ace cried as the planes got closer

"take 13 steps from me, then Skye take 13 step from when Ace stops" he called as the plane started to turn towards him. We saw Marcus running behind the plane. Ace then got behind Josh and started walking down the line. Once she stopped a 15 she turned to me

"Skye you take this plane, I'll get the next one" she said and started walking away again

I jumped on the seat of my scooter and I saw a button that raises the seat. I pressed it and I went up higher, I went high enough so the pilot could see me clearly. So. then I started to wave the pilot in, just as josh sprinted past me. Then after a struggle of confusion from the pilot, I was able to park the plane. I looked down the row and saw there were more planes, Josh was on his next plane and Ace was getting into position, I drove down on my moped and Ace gave me the next spot and I started to park the next plane. There was constant flow of planes for about 30 minutes where we were parking plane after plane, not getting a moments rest it felt like. Then once the planes stopped coming we were all out of breath and sitting on the grass, except for Josh. He and Marcus set up spots for the next two planes.

"are you two ok" he asked us once he came back

"… yeah" I said once I caught my breath

"Good, did you have any questions?" he asked

"So, its 15 steps to set up the planes for parking?" Ace asked

"Yes, from the nose of the plane. It's 11 from the wing tip." Josh answered

"Ok, thanks" Ace said taking a drink from her water bottle in her backpack.

"That was fun" Tony said driving up to us and stopping by us.

"That was stressful" I said, and people started laughing

"What is so funny?" Ace asked

"we know it's a little stressful Skye, but it still is a rush and it is a lot of fun." Josh said

"oh, I get it now, it was fun too" I said laughing and taking a drink of water

For the rest of theday it was consistent, for spaces of time we park plane after plane constantly and then for other short spans of time we were able to take a break.

* * *

A little fun fact, the mass arrival will start tomorrow morning. I'm super excited to be going and I can't wait to get the chance to meet some of you. I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter.

like I always say, please tell me what you thought of this chapter, I do like reading your reviews. I have to get going to set up for the week, untill we meet again, TTFN.


	16. The Performance Part 1

Hello Readers, I'm so sorry that it took me so long to update this story. But, I have not given up on this story, life has only given me time to post on one story at a time. I will be posting another chapter with this one. now I'll check in to the reviews to answer questions.

 **Zuma lover:** This story, like my other stories are casted as Point of views (POV) so there are going to be different people and pups that we will see from. Otherwise if you meant what it was about, this story is about the paw patrol going to EAA Air Venture in Oshkosh in the year 2017, where they will perform. That is what this chapter and the next chapter is about.

 **chase:** I'm glad that you enjoyed yourself at EAA, I'm also sad that I didn't see you or anyone else. But with so many people there I can see how it's hard to find people there. Flight Line was awesome as always. this year I was put in charge of small groups every day of the week. it was different but I liked it. I just have to say the best way to get the best experience at EAA is by volunteering at least one day, even more if you like it. it is a great thing to do and you meet such amazing people from all over the world.

That was it for who had questions. thank you all to who review or have questions, I always love to hear what you have to say, so keep them coming. Anyway, lets get into this chapter. enjoy the 2-parter.

* * *

Rocky's POV:

It was the Saturday before the event, Rubble and I didn't have any volunteering that day and Ryder wanted me and Rubble to help him in checking our gear for our first show on Monday afternoon.

When we got up all the other pups were gone, well all the boys were gone since we were in the boys room. I stretched out all my tiredness and gave a huge shake to wake myself up completely. Then I hoped off the bed and headed downstairs for the hotel's free breakfast. By the time I came back up with food for both me and a couple of plates for Rubble, he was up and just getting out of bed.

"Breakfast in bed, my favorite" he says hopping off the bed and walking towards me. I heard his belly grumble as he approached.

"For it to be breakfast in bed, you'd actually have to be in bed Rubble" I said

"But I just woke up why would I go back to bed" he said and we both started laughing, then we started to eat.

After we finished our food we got on our gear and headed out to meet with Ryder. By the time we got to the parking area with access to the airport grounds, we saw Ryder driving up in his ATV.

"Morning Ryder" we both said

"Morning boys how was breakfast?" Ryder asked

"Delicious" Rubble said licking his lips

"What he said" I answered causing all of us to laugh a little

"Let me quick go and grab my toolbox and we can go and check the gear at the Air Patroller" Ryder said walking towards the hotel at a brisk pace.

After a few minutes Ryder came back with his tool box then he got on his ATV and we hoped on the back of it and headed to the Air Patroller.

When we got to the Air Patroller, and in front of the Air Patroller loading door, there were these big things under sheets, and our sonic jet packs in front of those all lined up on a table. We got off Ryder's ATV and walked over to the table.

"All right" Ryder started setting his toolbox on the table "we will start with both of your jet packs first" he finished reaching for mine and Rubble's jet packs. He then opened up his tool box and slid each of us our jet packs. We both looked at each other and then back to Ryder, confused.

"What? You two can check on your own packs and I'll be looking at mine." Ryder said

"But how will we be able to fix our stuff when we have to share tools?" I asked

"Oh, I forgot to mention that before we came to Oshkosh I fixed up all of the pup packs. Both you and Rubble have full tool kits in your packs" Ryder said

"So, I have everything Rocky has in his pack?" Rubble asked excited

"Yes, and Rocky I added new tools to your pack that you didn't have before. Rubble you have those too" Ryder said smiling

"Alright" both me and Rubble said, giving each other a high five.

"Ok, let's get to work then" Ryder said and he started to work on his pack.

I got out a screwdriver and started to remove the back panel "so Ryder, are you going to be flying in the show?" I asked him

He gave a grunt to get off his main panel on his jet pack, "yes, I will. I'll be flying down to the ground to meet with Ace when she introduces us before we start. That way I can also give commands to you pups and help of something goes wrong" he said still working on his pack.

"That sounds cool" Rubble said as he got a wire inspection tool out.

I was looking in my pack to see that there was a delay with my jet start up sequence, so I grabbed my wire welding tools out and started to fix the circuit board.

"So, are you two doing anything fun today, after we are done here?" Ryder asked as he screwed in the plate to his jet pack, finishing it up.

"Well, Rocky had met a guy yesterday, and so we are going to meet that persons daughter and her pup today. It will be a surprise that rocky and the guy he met yesterday had planned. But, I'll be a surprise guest" Rubble said As he finished up his pack

"It will be a lot of fun to meet them" I said finishing up my pack as well and moving on to another.

"That sounds like fun" Ryder said.

For about an hour, we fixed up all the jet packs for the airshows starting on Monday. Then once we were finished we had started to leave to meet those people.

"Hold on a second boys" Ryder called to us as we were about to leave the hanger.

"What is it Ryder?" I asked

"I have something for you two" he said walking over to the covered objects and standing in between two of them

"What are those?" Rubble asked

"Your rides to get around the grounds" Ryder said ripping the sheets off and reviling bikes for us one green and the other yellow.

"Woah!" we both gasped in unison

"These are you bikes to use to travel around the convention. But first some rules, you have to stick to roads that vehicles are allowed, drive the speed limit posted, and no showing off. you could hurt yourself and breaking any of those will lose you these for the whole week" Ryder instructed

"You got it Ryder" we said getting on our bikes.

"Have a good day pups" Ryder called as we drove away

We drove down the side roads and around the runway towards the gate that led outside of the grounds. Then we took a left and headed towards the campgrounds. It took us about ten minutes because of traffic and the winding path to get there.

Conner told me they were on 57th street and in a Jayco camper. Once I found it, I realized that the campsite was huge. With an extra tent and a canopy as well and there sitting in a lawn chair was Conner

Once we stopped and parked our bikes Conner came over and greeted us.

"Ah, Rocky. Great to see you again; and you must be Rubble, a pleasure to meet you." Conner said.

As Connor and Rubble talked, I saw something move behind Conner. Out of the trailer that he had was a pup. She was black on her head and on the top of her body and white around the neck and on the legs and end of the tail. She looked almost like a border collie but mixed with another breed. She was beautiful, fur looked like it was just groomed, smile made my heart melt and he bark sounded gentle and kind.

So that is violet I thought to myself. Just then Conner's daughter walked out. She was young and cute and full of energy and holding a brush. So that is her daughter, and she did just groom violet.

Just then she saw me and smiled and started walking over her and I suddenly got really nervous and almost panicked once she stopped in front of me. Then froze once she started talking,

"Your Rocky of the Paw patrol, right?" she asked, voice of an angel.

"… yes, I am. And you must be Violet, I've heard a bit about you" I said after I came back to reality.

"Good things I hope" she said

"Oh yes, all good" I said laughing

"Ah, I see you two met" Conner broke in

I looked up and violet did as well. "well, it's nice to meet you, violet is it" Rubble said

"Yes, and it's nice to meet you as well Rubble" Violet said

"Oh, before I forget" I said baking out my grabber arm, and in the grabber hand, were passes into the tent where the performers go after they perform in the airshow.

"One pass for all of you to the performers tent, our first show is on Monday during the afternoon airshow" I said handing them to Conner.

I watched his and Violet's face light up in joy. "just as you promised" Conner said smiling

"That Is So Awesome" Violet said jumping around happily.

"please, come over and meet the rest of my family" Conner invited us, and we gladly accepted.

…

Ryder's POV (July 24):

Today was the day for our first airshow performance. I was nervous and scared, the night before I had a hard time sleeping. Worst case scenarios kept running through my mind. I just shook my head and got up to get ready for the big day.

As I came out of my room I saw Katie walking out of the room as well.

"Morning Katie" I greeted her

"Good morning Ryder, you getting breakfast too?" she asked walking towards me

"I am indeed, care to join me?" I asked

"I would love to" she answered. She took her arm and wrapped it around mine and we walked towards the elevator. Once we got down we got our food and found a table near the elevator door.

"So, are you excited about today?" Katie asked as she started eating

"Yes, but also really nervous and scared." I said

"I would be worried if you weren't. but I'm still worried as it is" Katie said

"I would be concerned if you weren't worried at all" I said and we both just started to laugh

"Skye and Everest are really excited, they were up late last night talking about how awesome it will be" Katie said laughing

"really? Did those two get some good sleep" I asked

"after Ace threatened to Pull them both from the show if they didn't go to sleep, they both shut up and went to bed at about 11pm" Katie said laughing

"well I hope that they got good sleep. Because we have a big day today" I said. Just then the elevator door opened, Carlos, Ace and Jake walked out of the elevator.

"well, what have we here. Good morning you two" Jake said

"morning guys, did you sleep well" I asked them

"I did, once Skye and Everest went to bed" Ace said which caused her and Katie to laugh.

"we did once you went to the room next door and told the other pup to go to sleep, Ryder" Carlos said causing Jake and him to laugh. I started to laugh as well

"it seemed that all the pups were super excited for today" I said laughing. Just as I finished both elevator doors opened and all the pups came out, they were talking and laughing.

"morning pups, you all ready for today?" I asked them

"Yeah" they all said one by one.

"that is great. get some breakfast and we will be heading to the Airshow briefing after" I said and the all went and got food. I then got up and took both mine and Katies garbage and threw it out, then we went back upstairs together.

"when do you guys perform today during the show?" Katie asked as we stepped off the elevator.

"we are on at 3:17, right before Sean preforms his act. We have about a 15-minute window for our performance. But I think it will be less by a couple minutes" I said as we got to the room and went inside.

"so, me, Carlos, and Jake have until 3 to go around the grounds" Katie asked sitting on the bed

"yep that is right. The pups and I, along with Sean will be in a briefing going over stuff for the Airshow. Like who goes when, transitions and stuff like that." I said changing into my clothes.

After I put on my clothes, I walk out in the room to find Kate gone. "Katie?"

Then suddenly someone grabs my shoulders I spin around to find Katie there laughing.

"geez Katie, you scared me" I said catching my breath

"you need to relax Ryder" she said and gave me a kiss, then headed to the door.

"you have a good day, Ryder. I'll see you later" Katie said walking out of the room

I just laughed and grabbed my backpack, then headed to meet with the pups downstairs.

When I got to the hotel lobby, the pups were already waiting for me.

"morning pups are we ready to perform today" I asked

They all said yes excitedly one after the other "alright then lets head over to the airshow briefing so we know what we have to do for the show" I said leading them all out to our paw patrol cruiser that was like a van. It was given to us to use to get around the grounds as a group or he week by EAA.

We all piled into the van and drove to the debriefing building for the airshow. Once we got there we saw all he performers for the show like the Blue Angels pilots, Matt Younkin, Bill Stein, Rob Holland, the Aeroshell team, Ace Sorenson and Sean Tucker. Sean and Ace saw us enter and walked over to us with a big smile on his face.

"Welcome Paw Patrol, glad you guys could make it" Sean said and a few other heads turned at the mention of our name. Just then a Blue Angel's Pilot came up to us.

"Wow, the Paw Patrol. it is an honor to meet real heroes like all of you. My name is commander Ryan Bernacchi, I'm Blue angels number one, the flight leader. it is an honor to meet you Ryder and you pups. We are all glad to have you here with us" Ryan said

"Thank you, Commander, we are extremely Honored to be here at this convention showing off our skills to the world." I said and an applauses followed by all the other performers of the day

Just then a person with a pink control tower shirt entered the room and everyone took a seat. We took some seats next to Sean and Ace and listened as the air traffic controller known as the Airshow Boss went over the plan for the airshow.

"… alright, welcome to the 2017 AirVenture Airshow. Most of you are Oshkosh vetrens but for those of you who are new you will only be allowed to perform in the Aerobatic box which goes from the crowd line to the other side of the runways area" the Airshow Boss said

He continued to go over other things, like the day's weather conditions and alternate plans in case of certain situations that could happen.

"that is all I have for all of you, again, welcome to Oshkosh and lets have a great show" he said and walked out of the briefing room.

After the briefing it was about 1:30pm and we traveled with Sean to get to the Air Patroller and Sean's plane. Ace was the first performer up for the airshow so she was already at her plane once we got there.

"all set for the show Ace?" Sean asked as we approached her.

"yes, I'm all ready" she said

"good luck, I know you'll do great" Sean said

"thanks Sean" Ace said as she got into her plane. She closed the canopy and started up her engine and started to taxi to the runway

"alright pups time to get ready" I said

"just as we all finished getting our gear on the airshow had begun with parachutes jumping with the American flag. After they landed Ace was introduced.

"ladies and gentlemen, I'm pleased to introduce you to Ace Sorenson for the first time in Oshkosh. Now look to your Right here she comes." The announcer said over the PA system.

On the far side of the Airshow runway, Ace's yellow plane came into view, and she threw her smoke on and speed down the crowd line then once she got to the middle she pulled straight up and climbed skywards. As she climbed she started to spin at high speeds then she stopped at the top and pulled of a Jackhammer turn around. Ace then speeds towards earth and pulls up to the sky again and starts into a loop but at the top she send the plane into a 3 snap roll then completes the roll and starts back up to the sky. Then she reaches the top and starts to hover in place.

"Ace dedicates this trick to her mentor Sean D Tucker. She calls it the Spinning Hover Drop" the announcer said

Ace then starts to spin, and she slowly starts to fall backwards to the earth. Then after a few seconds she turned around and dives back to the earth and speeds down the airshow runway doing a three-point hesitation roll and climbs back to the sky. Then she climbs to the top where she slows to almost a stop and then throws the plan into cartwheels and catches herself out of the spin and comes back towards show center then pulls up into a roll and goes into a second roll and pulls sky high. Then she goes into the Cuban eight roll and comes out inverted on the top and starts to go skyward. As she climbs up she spins the tail while continuing upwards then slows to a hover, still spinning. Then falls towards the earth and heads out of the box to the left ending her performance.

I then turned to the pups "alright pups lets head over to the Air Patroller and get our gear on" I said and took off with the pus following behind me.

It took us only a few minutes to get to the Air Patroller. As we got there, volunteers were pulling the Air Patroller out of the hanger, when we got to the Air Patroller we drove up inside it.

Once we got our gear on we started up the Air patroller and started rolling down the taxiway to the runway. It took ten minutes to go all the way down to the end of the runway. Once on the runway, I did final checks, got clearance to take off and punched the accelerator to take off speed.

As we climbed up into the air I tuned into the airshow boss's channel, "Air Patroller, continue to climb to 3000 feet and wait for the jumpers away signal." The air show boss said

We watched on the screen in the Air patroller a live feed of the air show and it shows Ace on a car to "show center" after she did her act in the airshow.

We watched the aerobatic team called "the flying tigers" as the finished up their performance Ace came on the screen.

"Ladies and gentlemen of AirVenture, please welcome one of our previous performers from today's air show, Ace Sorenson. She will be introducing our next performers"

Just as she came on the screen turned off and we could hear her in our head sets, just not see her.

"Alright Pups let's get ready to jump" I said hitting a button and opening the back door. We all got up and stood ready to jump.

"Paw Patrol, ready jumpers to go time" I heard the Air show boss say to me.

"Ready pups!" I called out over the wind.

They all gave a nod and we waited for the call to jump.

I could hear Ace through my headset. "Thank you, Rob Ryder, hello AirVenture. I'm Ace Sorenson. I'm here to introduce you to my personal friends, The Paw Patrol!" She announces to the crowd.

"Jumpers away" the air show boss said

"Let's Go Pups" I called and started towards the door.

* * *

Aright! let the airshow begin! On to the next chapter!


	17. The Performance Part 2

Alright here is the Next Chapter, Let The Performance Begin!

* * *

Chase's POV:

The loading doors on the Air patroller opened and sent cool wind blasting into the launch bay. My fur was ruffled as the wind whirled around inside the Air Patroller.

"Ready pups!" Ryder called over the wind

We all cheered in excitement as our answer and Ryder looked out the door at the Airport below

Then Ryder turned to us "line up pups, just like we practiced"

We all lined up in pairs of two, Everest was grounded, and Ryder was not flying either, he was going to announce the show once we get to the ground.

Then the red light went on and signaled us to get ready. And Ryder stood next to the door and waited for the go ahead.

We all stood there in the moment before the jump, excited nervous and feeling other things in that moment that seemed to last forever. Then I heard Ace's Voice come over our comm in our helmets.

"Hello AirVenture. I'm Ace Sorenson. I'm here to introduce you to my personal friends, The Paw Patrol!"

Then the light went green "let's go pups!" Ryder said

I watched as the other pups started to run out the door, Tracker jumped first followed by the rest of us jumping out two by two. Skye and I were the last two out. We sprinted for the door and launched out of the Air Patroller into the blinding light. For just a moment all I could see was white and hear the wind swirling in my ears. Then my vision came to and I could see the airport below oath thousands of people looking up at us. Although I couldn't see their faces I knew they were watching us. Then next to me Skye looked at me and I looked at her and nodded. We both pulled our chutes and blasted upwards, once we were steady we both glided towards each other and grabbed each other's paws and started to do a spin-off decent without smoke on and below we could hear the cheers of the crowd. Then at about 300 feet we let Hoe and separated and started to spin while falling and then came into land at show center next to the other pups.

The runway underneath my paws burned from the summer heat. But I was distracted by all the cheering from the crowd and as we got ready to get back into the air Ruder cam on the PA system.

"Hello Air Venture, I'm Ryder, leader of the Paw Patrol and I can't tell you how we are to be here. We are honored that you invited us. So please sit back and watch as we show all of you from all over the world what we can do" Ryder said to the crowd. It was answered by the roar of the cheering crowd.

Just then Ryder came over the comms in our helmets "alright pups. Great job on the opening jump now the real show begins". Ryder said

"Main group, takeoff" Ryder ordered

Marshall leading the group started running and the others sprinted behind him then in sync they jumped as one and blasted into the sky and turned towards the lake.

"Solo's takeoff" Ryder ordered

I looked at Skye and she looked at me and smiled and started to sprint. I was sprinting on her heels and we took off in sync and turned towards the crowd. Then Ryder came on the comms,

Great job pups. Main group hold around the airport, Solo's time to have some fun." Ryder said

"You got it Ryder" Skye said over the comms.

"You ready Chase" "Skye said to me over comms

"Let's give them a show to remember" I said.

At that time we were behind the crowd and turned towards them and blasted full speed toward show center. We came over them silent and as soon as we passed over them, I banked right and Skye banked left and we created a loud roar and shot away from each other. Then doing dime turnaround we rocketed towards each other. Just then I heard Skye In my helmet.

Here we go Chase. Ready… and… BBBRRREEAAAKKK." She said and as she said the I threw myself into a left knife edge and she into a right knife edge. We did our signature High speed air High Five and made a sharp turn away from each other causing a loud bang like sound and I flew back over the crowd and she toot off towards the lake. I pulled up and made a Half cuban loop to turn around and rejoin Skye.

Then we came back around the lake as the group of five made a pass over the crowd. Once the main group was gone we were cleared to enter the box. I followed Skye into the box and as we enter the aerobatic box, we turned on our smoke and we pulled up to the sky. We climbed while looking at each other. Skye nodded and I leaned back and she did the same until both of us were diving inverted. I continued to pull upwards until I could see show center then I spun to level off and Skye had did the same and was heading towards me. We met at close range and sped off away from each other. The smoke created a heart, to say thank you for having us here. Then we both turned to the lake and met up as the group did a couple of passes.

Then as we came around to the right side of the airport the group departed the box and we were cleared once again to enter. Once we entered, with smoke on, we pulled up and started to do a steady roll, teaching the top of the spin at show center and once we completed the spin at the other side of the crowd Skye pulled up and started to perform a loop around and I followed with the same thing just behind her. I came to the top of my loop and followed her as she had already started her dive to show center. Then she pulled up and turned towards the crowd at Show center blasting over them, I continued to follow her but just a little ahead of her turning over the crowd just after show center.

Just ahead the group of the other five pups crossed our path. "Chase, join the group and Skye, continue back and make a turn around to come over the crowd to make a surprise pass" Ryder ordered over our comms.

"Yes sir Ryder sir" I said and turned left to catch up with the group. I fell into place right behind Marshall. Then Zuma and Tracker from the back of the arrow then slid over until Zuma was behind me on the right and Tracker was behind me on the left. Marshall was lead, directly in front of me with rubble and Rocky behind him on either side of me.

"Welcome to the club Chase" Marshall said over comms

"Thanks Marshall" I said

…

Marshall's POV:

I was given the order to go and I gestured for the group to take off, we all sprinted down the runway, then we blasted off in an arrow and took off and made a turn towards the lake. I saw as we got around the airfield that Chase and Skye were blasting towards each other and did a knife edge pass.

"Alright Marshall, come on in" Ryder said

"Copy that" I said "lets go pups" I said

We turned coming from the let of the crowd. We kept a tight formation as we came in. then we executed a barrel roll as one and blasted away behind a tree line to make a turn around. We came around and from the right of the crowd we came in to the box.

"Ok on my command…Now" I ordered, and we pulled up slightly and then one by one each pup rolled off the group to create what looked like a bomb burst with our smoke. And turned off towards the crowd and joined in font of Skye and Chase. just then Chase was told to join us.

Once he was in place we came around the tree line at the far-right side of the airport and sped into the box. Once in we turned on smoke, and once we got close to show center we pulled up hard and blasted upwards

"Alright pups explode" I ordered and we all went in different directions and created what looked like a flower explosion with our smoke and at the same time, Skye blasted over the crowd. We all headed towards the lake to regroup as one big group.

"Alright pups now for the big finish" Ryder said

We came over the lake as Skye joined the group and we looped around to face toward the airport from the lake. Once the airport came into view we heard Ryder on the comms "alright pups lets give these people something to cheer about" he said.

We came over and once we got to the tree line before the airport we all split in slanted directions to create what looked like a fan with our smoke. Then at the midpoint, we all pulled backflips and blasted away ending our routine.

* * *

Wow! What A Show! what will happen next for the pups, new love, adventure, danger, who knows, all will come though.

 **A/N:** Sorry it has taken so long to update, I had the evil writer's block on this story, but I have found new inspiration to continue this story. I will be posting again after the holidays (thanksgiving).


	18. A Day To Remember

Happy New years everyone! I wanted to start 2019 with posting new chapter(s) on both stories I'm currently working on. I hope that you all had a great 2018. now lets check on those reviews:

 **TFSTARFIRE:** I'm glad that you like the story, I'm also happy to know that I didn't mess that up in the last chapter. I was nervous that when I had posted it that it might not create a mental image.

 **Zuma Lover:** to answer your question, this story is mostly about Skye and Chase, but we also look into the other pups as well from time to time.

 **Chase:** Thanks for your Support Chase, as well as everyone else, thank you.

I believe that is everyone from the reviews. some great reviews from the last chapter, I'm glad to see the numbers of reviews growing. so with that let's get into the story. Enjoy!

* * *

Skye's POV:

My heart was racing as we came in to land after finishing our airshow routine. As we landed, I could hear the thundering applause and the cheering from the crowd. The sensation of joy I felt at that moment was unexplainable and the happiest moment of my life. Once we were on the ground there were cars waiting for us.

"what are these for?" Chase asked

"we are taking a victory lap pups" Ryder said as he approached us from behind

"what do you mean?" Rubble asked interested

"these cars are going to take all of us down the crowd line, so people can see you in person" Ryder said

"Awesome!" Zuma yelled in excitement and hurtled up and into the closest Ford Mustang.

We all excitedly followed Zuma's lead and hoped into a car and they took us down the crowd line. As we passed each area cheers and applause erupted from the crowd once again as people waved at us, smiling and recording us on their phones. We were able to give high fives to the people right in front but behind the marked crowd line. It took about 10 minutes to finish but once we were done the cars took us to the performers tent and went to get the next performer once they were done in the airshow.

We walked into the tent for the performers and the people turned and started clapping as we walked in. I could get use to all this attention, although my face hurts from smiling all the time. It a good pain though I thought as people came up and congratulated us on a job well done.

Then Sean walked up "Ryder! Pups! That was Awesome!" he said with a big grin on his face.

Ace followed up behind him "you guys did great, and I got the best seat in the house" she said

"thank you, but without you two, this would have never been possible. You both helped us so much for this so… thank you" Ryder said

"our pleasure, now please come meet some of the other performers, they are ecstatic to meet you all" Sean said gesturing us to the people around the tent.

We met many people and performers, but for me I was looking for a certain performer. I would always look around for him to see if he was there. I couldn't find him no matter how long I looked in any direction. I hung my head, about to give up, when I bumped into someone.

"oh, I'm so sorry… Ace" I said to the older pup standing in front of me

"ah there is the performer of the hour, How are you doing Skye?" he asked with a voice that made me melt inside

"I'm great, the routine went without a hitch and it was a lot of fun." I said gazing into his ocean blue eyes with a hit of green shimmering in his eyes.

"that is awesome, hey I have a spot over here if you want to join me and watch the rest of the show" he offered.

I wanted to squeal in delight, but I kept my composure and I nodded and followed the pup to his table. It was filled with other people that were part of his team, my hopes of being alone with him dropped like a plane in a tail spin. But I didn't show my disappointment as I was introduced to his group. luckily, they all had to leave not long after I got there so it was just me and Ace.

"So, Ace when do you perform today?" I asked

"I don't perform today; my first performance is tomorrow. I have today to relax and prepare for tomorrow" he said as we watched the current performer sailing through the sky pulling amazing stunts.

"that is great" I said. Is that it I lectured myself in my head say something else

"hey, I was wondering, if you want to get some food. I've haven't had anything to eat all morning and I'm starving" Ace said

Wow it' almost like he read my mind. "sure, I haven't eaten yet either" I said smiling

He smiled "that's great, how about we go now" he asked

"I would like that" I said

We both walked out of the performers tent and headed down the crowded street. We were walking very close together and we were talking. I never wanted this moment to end but then once we came up to a food stand we stopped and went to get food. The place we ended up at was a place called A&W.

"what a weird sounding restaurant" I said

"it's a huge hit in this region of the states, great food too" Shasta said with a smile. Then suddenly a warm breeze carried the tantalizing scents of the food from the tent. My mouth became a water fall of drool. It smelled so good.

"ok, lets get some food here, it smells fantastic" I said steadily walking forwarded, suddenly Shasta threw out his paw and stopped me. I was about to yell at him when I realized that a huge crowd of people walked were I just was.

Oh my god, I would have just been trampled to death I thought to my own horror.

"got to be careful in these conventions, I can't ell you how many time I had my tail stepped on by the crowds of people" he said smiling as we crossed the busy street

"thanks, I will be more careful" I said

We got our food and sat down at one of the tables "are you worried about sitting out here?" I asked

"what do you mean?" he asked taking a bite of the burger he ordered

"won't we be mobbed by the people who saw our performance

"probably not, there are so many people here, but I bet that we will get a few fans to come up and"

Suddenly there was a scream that sounded nearby and not even a second passed before a small group of people came up to us

"Oh My God, Your Skye of the Paw Patrol!" the young girl in the front of the group said

I just laughed "yes, I am. What can I do for you?"

"if it's not too much, could I get your autograph? As well as my friends her?" she asked

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Ace smiling at me in a cheeky manner.

"of course I will" I said with a smile

After I signed their books, they asked the same of Shasta. Once they left, we laughed and continued to eat. After we finished eating we decided to go exploring the grounds. We saw the Boeing Plaza and the planes in it, the huge tent Sponsored by Ford, the Boeing tent, we then went to the building for acrobatic pilots.

"hey wanna watch some more of the show" Ace asked me

"Sure" I told him, and we settled down under a stunt plane on display.

We sat under the plane and watched the show as it progressed. I kept looking at Shasta as we watched the show, there was one moment where I caught him looking at me. I smiled, he turned back at me. Our eyes locked and for that moment, that seemed to last forever, we stared at each other. He leaned in and I closed my eyes and did the same and we kissed; it was the most wonderful feeling, it was like magic. I blushed a little and leaned into him, he then leaned on me and we watched the show.

My first kiss, wow I thought to myself smiling

…

Chase's POV:

The airshow was so much fun. The adrenaline pumping through my body as we landed and after we did our crowd pass-by in the cars. I couldn't stop smiling, especially when other performers told me that we were great up there. As I was watching the show, I heard someone call my name, I turned around to see Grace standing outside the tent. I walked up to the gate and told the guy at the front that she was with me.

"you guy's looked great up there" she said as she walked up next to me

"thanks, my heart is still racing from the adrenaline rush" I said smiling

Grace laughed, and I felt my heart start to melt, her laugh was beautiful. We found a table and decided to sit down and watch more of the show.

After a bit of watching the show, I started to get hungry

"hey, wanna go get some food?" I asked Grace

"sure, I haven't had lunch yet anyway" Grace said "I also know a good place that has a stand here" she said jumping off her chair.

"where is it?" I asked jumping off and following her out of the tent.

"It's just down the way" she said pointing down the road

"cool, let's go" I said following beside her as we headed to eat.

"alright, here we are" she said and gestured to a dinning space. The restaurant was called A&W, the lot was lined with picnic tables with either a blue or orange umbrella over it. we both bought chicken sandwiches and grabbed a table in almost dead center of the lot.

We were about to start eating when suddenly there was a high pitch scream and within seconds a group of kids rushed us.

"oh my god, your Chase of the Paw Patrol!" one screamed in delight

"yes I am, what can I do for you?" I asked laughing

"could you sign our autograph books?" another asked

"we already got Skye's signature earlier here" a third child said

"sure, but one at a time please" I said smiling, I glanced at Grace and I just saw her with a teasing smirk on her face.

After I signed all the books, I heard Grace start giggling

"what?" I asked

"my, aren't you Mr. popular" she said laughing

"I guess I am" I said laughing. then we were able to eat and then decided to walk around the grounds.

We visited the Ford tent and raced some RC cars, Grace kicked my butt. Then we went to the Boeing tent. We looked at the planes in the lot. Then we went to an area that is known as the Brown Arch at EAA.

"this is probably one of he best areas to watch the show" Grace said, I just smiled

"hey, lets watch on top of this divider thing" I said pointing to a small wall protruding from the middle of the arch.

We hopped up and settled to watch the show some more. As we were watching I could see out of the corner of my eye Grace looking at me every now and then. At one point I looked at her at the same time she looked at me. we locked eyes, and my heart seemed to melt in her gaze. I leaned in and she leaned in too, then I we closed our eyes and kissed. It was wonderful, the best kiss that I ever had in my life. When we stopped, she quickly looked away blushing, I smiled, then she leaned onto my shoulder and I rested my head on her head. We ended up watching the rest of the show together.

…

Ryder's POV:

I watched as Skye left the tent with that fighter pilot pup Ace. I smiled knowing that Skye was happy, just then someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around to see Katie standing there in a beautiful blue short skirt dress with a white almost silver, no sleeve jacket.

"Aren't they a cute couple" she said looking towards the door

"That they are, but it won't last" I said

"I know, but I know one that will" she said smirking

I looked at her and smiled "as do I" then Katie leaned her head on my shoulder

Then I saw a pup enter and chase greeting her. Both me and Katie looked at each other and smiled and silently laughed. We headed over to where the viewing area is for the airshow. Me and Katie grabbed a pair of chairs and watched the show. We watched the entire show, I was amazed by all the things some of these performers could do.

After the show, me and Katie decided to look at some of the planes on display. After touring the Boeing plaza, we decided to head back to the hotel. We got back to the hotel about half an hour after 5 and then I remembered that there was a concert at the plaza tonight.

"Hey Katie" I called as she went into the bathroom. Her head popped out of the doorway

"Yes?" She answered

"Wanna go to a concert tonight?" I asked

"sure, that sounds like fun" she said as she went back into the bathroom to get ready. It took us about an hour and a half for the both of us to get ready. Then we headed to the concert located at the plaza. When we got there it was really crowded.

"wow, people must have claimed spots right after the air show" Katie said looking at the sea of people.

"They must have" I said just some music came on and the artists came out. they were the Barenaked Ladies. They played some great music through the span of about an hour. After the concert we headed back to the hotel.

When we got back I decided to check on the pups, I walked over to the boys room and heard them talking about the show. I opened the door to see Marshall, Rubble, Rocky, Zuma and Tracker in the room. However, Chase was not there.

"hey pups" I said

"hey Ryder" they all said

"has any of you seen Chase?" I asked

"no, I haven't seen him since we were at the performers tent earlier today" Marshall said

"I see, ok thanks pups. Also, don't stay up too late, tonight" I said

"ok Ryder" they all said and went back to talking about the performance.

I walked over to the girls room and opened the door to see just Everest sitting there,

"hey Everest" I said

She looked up from a computer "hey Ryder, have you seen Skye?" she asked

"I was just going to ask you the same thing. Have any idea where she might be?" I asked

"last I saw here was when she left the performers tent with that pilot pup" she answered

"I see, so how was your day" I asked

I saw her slightly flinch "it was great, I got to see all the planes in the plaza and hang out with other performers" she said smiling

"that's great, glad you had fun. make sure you go to bed at a good time, we still have an entire week to enjoy" I said

"sure thing Ryder" she said and went back to the computer

I closed the door and scratched my head as I walked to my room. I walked in to see Katie sitting on the bed watching the tv. She looked up as I entered,

"what's wrong Ryder?" she asked as I walked towards the bed

"Chase and Sky are not back yet" I said sitting on the bed

"they are fine, I know they can take care of themselves" she said

"I know they can but it's getting late, not to mention Chase's moped is gone. I haven't even shown him it yet and Skye's is gone as well." I said

"how do you know they are gone" Katie asked

"I checked the air patroller before we had left for the concert" I said

"oh ok, well they know when to be back so don't worry about it for now. If it gets to midnight and they are not back, then we can worry about it." Katie said putting her hand on my shoulder

"yeah I guess your right" I said laying back on the bed. Katie wrapped her arms around my waist and snuggled into me and continued to watch the movie. I put my am over her shoulders and watched the movie too.

* * *

well looks like things are happing now, including kissing. what could happen next for these relationships? will they turn into something for Chase and Skye? who knows, I guess we will find out in later chapters.

I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter, if anyone noticed at the top I added an (s) in front of chapter. yes I will be posting again either tonight or tomorrow. so stay tuned for that.

again if you have any questions, comments or concerns then let me hear it. put it in the reviews or send me a PM and I will answer anything you want to know.

Well that is all I got today, so until next time, TTFN!


	19. A Night to hold dear

hello readers, I hope that you all have a great 2019 and I hope it treats you well. so before we get into the story lets check reviews.

 **Chase** : I'm glad you like the story and you are welcome for the shout out. I'm happy to see more people like you standing up to those people who put nothing but mean reviews to writers.

I think that was the only review from yesterday. now let's dive back in to the story. Enjoy

* * *

Chase's POV:

We decided to leave the airshow early and I took grace to our hotel. When I got there, Skye was there too with that Ace pup.

"Hey Skye, Hello Ace I believe it is" I said

"hey Chase, how do you know Ace?" she asked

"I met Chase on the day we came in, he met me just as they had parked our fighters." Ace said

"nice bike Skye, where did you get that?" I asked

"Ryder gave it to me, all of us have one they are at the Air Patroller" she said

"I'll have to pick it up once I'm done" I said

"Done with what?" Ace asked

"oh, I'm here to get ready for the concert. And so is my friend Grace" I said stepping aside

"Hi Skye, a pleasure to meet you and you as well Ace" Grace said shaking their paws in turn

"hey, so are we" Ace said

"Grace did you bring any of your clothes?" Skye asked

"yep, all in my bag here" she said

"cool, you can come with me and we can get ready in the girls room. Chase you take Ace to the boys bedroom" Skye said gesturing for Grace to follow

"sure thing, follow me Ace" I said and headed into the hotel

Ace and I each took turns in the bathroom to shower and get dressed. Once we were done, I walked out of the room at the same time the girls had finished up and the first one out was Grace, she wore a light blue short skirt dress with a white sash around her waist and tied in a bow. She had on blue pearl ear rings as well. Then Skye came out in a pink short skirt dress with a red sash around her waist tied in a bow and with red dangling ear rings.

"Wow!" both me and Ace said simultaneously gawking at our dates.

"close your mouth boys, you'll catch flies that way" Grace said walking up to us the with her paw closed my mouth.

Ace and I looked at each other then at the girls, "wow" was all we said and followed them out. Skye gave Grace and I a Lift to the Air Patroller and showed me my bike. She also told me the rules Ryder told her.

"thanks Skye" I said

"you're welcome" then she took off with ace and sped down the side road.

"shall we get going?" I asked Grace as she hopped on my bike

"yes, let's go" she said, and I took off down the road. As I rounded the runway, I could see Ryder and Katie getting on a trolley to head to the hotel I drove right by them and I could tell they didn't even notice I was there.

"wasn't that…" Grace started to ask

"yes, that was Ryder he must just be heading back to the hotel" I said

"ok, let's hurry so we can get good spots" Grace insisted, and I put on a little more speed. Then we go to the area where the concert is located, and I had to put my bike in a bike corral. Then we walked to the concert. When we got there, people were filing in to get good spots.

"Come on, I see some great spots near the front" she said and started to run.

"hey wait for me!" I said and ran to catch up with her. I was ducking and dodging to keep up with her then we made it to the spots that she had found. They were close to the stage and given a great view of the stage.

We waited and talked until the show started. As the show went on we ended up dancing together during the last song which turned out to be a slow song. After the concert, I remembered that a movie was starting soon at the fly-in theater.

"hey Grace" I asked

"what is it Chase?" she asked

"want to go see a movie?" I asked

"I would love to" she said and started past me. As she passed, she let her tail weave all over my face and she giggled after the fact I smiled and walked up next to her and we continued side by side till we got to my bike.

Once we got on, I turned the bike into an ATV and we headed to the Fly-in Theater to watch the movie Dunkirk. We got there to see a mass of people enter the outdoor theater area, luckily, we were able to get great seats, even if they were on the far right side of the field. Before the movie there was a special clip of how they made part of the movie with the airplanes and it was really cool to watch. Then we watched the movie.

"That was a great movie" Grace said bouncing as we left the theater"

"Yeah, the three different parts of the whole operation was interesting especially since they took different amounts of time from weeks to minutes" I said smiling

"Do they have any other good movies this week?" Grace asked

"I don't think so" I said thinking.

"Ah shoot, it would be cool if they had another really great movie" she said

"Yeah, the rest are quite older movies" I said.

"like how much older?" Grace asked

"like older then your parents owners" I said smiling and Grace started laughing

"yeah they are a bit older" she said laughing

"So, what should we do now?" I asked

"well, I should be heading back to my campsite. My parents will be wondering what happened to me" Grace said

"ok, I'll take you back then" I said as we came up to my bike

We both hopped on the bike and I started out of the parking area, we went over a big hole and the whole ATV jump a little. Grace gasped, and I felt her wrap her front paws wrap around me. I looked back and smiled at her. She looked at me and smiled back as we drove down the road towards her camp site.

Once we go to the campsite, it was quiet. Then the door to the caper opened and Grace mother walked out.

"ah, hello you two. What have you two been up two today?" Grace's mom asked

"We had our first performance today if you saw it." I started

"I did see it, it was great. you all did a fantastic job for your first performance" Grace's mom said

"then after Chase was done, we walked around the grounds and watched the rest of the airshow together." Grace added

"Sounds like you two had a great time. So, what did you do after the airshow?" she asked

"well, we decided to go to the movie at the fly-in theater. So, went to Chase's hotel to get into some nicer clothes." Grace said nervously pawing at the ground

Her mom looked at both of us with curious interest "and…" she insisted clearly wanting to know what happened

"when we went to the hotel, I ran into one of my partners, Skye, and anther performer who I believe were doing the same thing. So, the girls changed in one room and me and the other guy changed together as well. Then we left to go to the movie which what Dunkirk. The movie was great, we both enjoyed it" I said

"So… no kissing then?" she asked

"Mom!" Grace whined embarrassed and blushing. I blushed as well and scratched my head nervously

She started laughing "I'm just kidding Gracie. Even if you did, I doubt you'd tell me anyway, especially since that boy is present." She said, Grace just scuffed the ground in annoyance, he face still a little red.

Grace's mom walked over to the firepit and started stacking wood. She looked over at me "hey chase, why not stay for a bit" she said

"oh, I don't know. I should be getting back to my hotel" I said scratching my leg nervously.

"oh, come on, I doubt that, Ryder is it, will be mad if you just hung around the fire with us for a little while. Our owners could bring you back" she offered

"oh no that is fine. I have my own ride here. Well… I guess I can stay for a bit" I said and out of the corner of my eye I saw Grace smile. I took a seat as Grace's mom started the fire and then Grace's dad came out.

"hello Chase, Gracie. How was your day?" he asked sitting down across from me around the fire.

"it was fun, we toured the grounds, watched the airshow and saw a movie" I said

"wow, busy day" he said smiling. we continued talking for quite a while, everyone shared stories, experiences, casual conversion. Then I looked at my pup pad and realized it was 1 in the morning.

"holy crap is that the time. I really have to go, Ryder is going to be mad with me now. Thank you so much for having me and grace I'll see you tomorrow for volunteering" I said

"your welcome Chase. thank you for staying" Grace's father said

"I'll see you tomorrow Chase" Grace said

"bye chase, nice talking with you" Grace's mom said

I waved goodbye from my ATV, then drove off towards the hotel with some haste. I sped through the grounds as fast as I could. When I came close to the hotel I slowed down so I didn't make too much noise.

When I parked in the parking lot I raced for the door. But before I reached it, I heard a vehicle coming towards the hotel.

"crap, it must be Ryder out looking for me" I muttered and dove into a nearby bush and waited. When the vehicle came, I realized that I was wrong, it was Skye not Ryder. Skye pulled up next to my ATV and jumped off and started for the door.

Then I stepped out of the bushes, Skye stopped dead in her tracks. "Chase?! what are you doing here?" Skye asked sounding nervous

"I just got back, keep your voice down" I said

I watched Skye take a breath of relief and run up to me. "come on, lets get inside. I can bet that Ryder is asleep by now" she said and ran inside. I followed close behind her, we rode up the elevator quietly and once we reached our floor, we quietly snuck down the hall. once we reached our doors, we both breath a silent sigh of relief.

"goodnight Skye" I said quietly

"Goodnight Chase" she said and walked into her room. I opened my door to find Marshall sitting on the bed awake.

"oh, hey Marshall" I said starting to take my clothes off

"Chase, Ryder is waiting for you in his room" he said dryly

"What?! He's awake!" I gasped as I finished

"yep and he is not happy with you. you had better get going" he said with warning

"crap" I said and walked out.

…

Skye's POV:

After Chase left with grace, Ace and I followed behind them to the movie. it didn't take too long to find a spot in the outdoor theater.

"that was a great movie, but it was a bit confusing" I said as we walked out

"what was confusing?" Ace asked

"I just didn't get why it would keep changing the story" I said

"oh no, each part all took place at the same time but in different spans of time. So the story rotated between each side of the event from the pilots in the sky, the civilian boats that went to help the soldiers on the beach, and of course the soldiers who were trapped on the beach." Ace said

"oh ok, now I get it" I said laughing "well it's getting late, I should head back to my hotel" I said

"oh, come on Skye. Why not come and meet some of the other people who are in my demonstration group for the F-22 and F-35." Ace suggested

"well I can't be out late" I said

"it won't take too long" he insisted

"alright, lets go meet your friends" I said as we got to my bike. We got on and drove off. Ace gave me directions to the area where they kept the F-22 and the F-35.

"woah, this place is cool" I said as I got off my bike

"yeah, it is. Here, follow me, the group is over here" Ace said walking over to a different hanger. We walked in to see a big group of people in a small dinner looking set up.

"hey Ace!" someone called, I looked to see that other pilot waving to us "come over and join us you two!" he called

"hey Nick" Ace said and gestured for me to follow, "how was your free day today Nick?" Ace asked as we got over by him

"it was pretty cool. I went all over the grounds and looked at a bunch of places. One of which was the drone tent, it was really cool." Nick said but stopped and looked at us, glancing back and forth, then he smiled "it seems like you had a great day together" he said with a smirk.

I blushed as did Ace. Nick giggled "that is what I figured, so what did you two do?" he asked

"after Skye performed, we went around the convention grounds, watched some of the airshow, then we went to the movie Dunkirk at the fly in theater" Ace said

"sounds like you two had some fun, and Skye what was it like performing today? I watched it and you guys killed it out there." Nick asked

"well thank you Nick. It was great, the rush, the adrenaline pumping in my blood. I loved it and with the crowd's cheer it made it even better." I said

"I'm glad that you enjoyed it. Ace and I are performing tomorrow, if he hasn't told you already" Nick said

"yeah, he has told me, I can't wait to see it tomorrow. The paw patrol has off tomorrow from performing so I will be volunteering in the morning" I said

"you volunteer here as well as perform? Wow, that is awesome" Nick said

"thank you, I enjoy it" I said

Ace introduced me to all the people that are on his team, I had so much fun talking, laughing and getting to know all of them. after a bit I checked my pup pad and it showed 1 in the morning.

"Oh My God! I'm so dead!" I gasped

"what's wrong Skye?" Ace asked

"it 1am and I had to be back at the hotel a long time ago. It was really nice to meet all of you, but I must be going now. I'll see ya later Ace" I said to everyone and smiled at Ace

I raced to my bike and I took off, luckily from where I was, I could see the hotel. I raced across runways as fast as I could and onto the road to the hotel. I pulled up to the hotel to see all the other bikes parked in he hotel back lot. I pulled mine up next to Chase's and jumped off and ran towards the door. Suddenly someone stepped out of the bushes next to the door, I froze expecting to see Ryder, but Chase was the one to step out.

"Chase?! what are you doing here?" I asked nervously

"I just got back, keep your voice down" he said in a quiet shout

I let out a breath of relief "come on, let's get inside. I can bet that Ryder is asleep by now" I said and ran inside. Chase followed close behind me, we rode up the elevator quietly and once we reached our floor, we quietly snuck down the hall. once we reached our doors, we both breathed a silent sigh of relief.

"goodnight Skye" Chase said quietly

"Goodnight Chase" I said and walked into my room. I opened my door to find Everest asleep and Katie sitting on the chair right by my bed reading a book.

"hi Katie" I said closing the door quietly, she looked up from her book with a seldom look on her face

"hello Skye, Ryder is waiting for you in his room, I've been told to escort you and Chase to the room" she said dryly

"what? He is still awake?' I asked

"yes, and not happy with either of you two, now take off your stuff and I will walk you and chase down" she said

"but"

"but nothing Skye, lest get going. You probably should not keep him waiting, he is already unhappy, I would hate to see him mad" she said not letting me finish.

I did as she asked and stepped out into the hallway, at the same time the door across from me opened and Chase stepped out, worry plastered all over his face.

"you going to see Ryder too" I asked sadly

"yep, you too by the looks of it… oh hi Katie" Chase said

"hi Chase, alright you two let's get going. You have been keeping Ryder waiting long enough" she said coldly

We walked down the hall in silence, the rooms were big, so the doors were spread apart by quite a bit. We stopped at the next door on the right. Katie knocked, and a voice sounded from inside "come in" it was Ryder and he did not sound happy at all. Chase and I looked at each other, the scared look on his face matched mine just before we entered the room.

* * *

well, the night started off great, but didn't end so well. what will happen to Skye and Chase now? who knows I guess we will find out in the next chapter.

well this has just gotten interesting, I hope that you all stick around to find out what happens to these two. if you have any questions, comments, and/or concerns then just leave a review or send me a PM. I plan to post another chapter again soon.

until we meet again, TTFN!


	20. The Choices We Must Live With

hello readers, sorry I've been putting off this chapter but I've had to fix it and re-fix it because I wanted it to be awesome. so I hope that you all like this chapter. so lets see what people have said

 **TFSTARFIRE:** oh you are correct, they are in huge trouble.

 **Chase:** thank you Chase that truly means a lot to me as a writer, and I'm glad that it makes you happy as well.

so I believe that is it for reviews, lets get into the story, enjoy.

* * *

Ryder's POV:

I waited in my room, pacing back and forth across my room. Katie was sitting on our bed reading a book when she looked up.

"Ryder stop worrying about those two. They are fine." She said

"I know that Skye and Chase can handle themselves, but I told them to be back at a reasonable time like 10:30pm. But now it is half past midnight Katie! they didn't even call me or anything to tell me they would be staying out a little later." I said worried

"they are pups Ryder, they were bound to get into some mischief. They probably lost track of time. I can bet that chase is hanging out that that girl he was with today and Skye is with that fighter pilot" Katie said putting her book down.

"well that doesn't help me much" I said stopping and staring out the window

I heard Katie get off the bed and walk up behind me. I felt her hand grasp my shoulders and start to message them "you need to relax, they are going to be fine." Katie whispered in my ear

"I would if I wasn't so worried. These other dogs that they met they hardly know. It worries me because they could be anywhere doing anything. it not like either of them to do this." I said staring out the window. I stared outside hoping they would be driving down the side road into the hotel at any second, seconds went by and they didn't.

I sighed "Katie"

"yeah" she said he head resting on my shoulder

"could you go check on the other pups please" I asked

"sure Ryder" she said and headed out of the room. I continued to stare out the window that overlooked the airport and convention grounds. I looked at my watch and it read quarter to one. I sighed deeply and pinched the bridge of my nose in frustration. I took a seat in the chair next to the window and waited for Katie. A few silent minutes later Katie walked back in.

"well, Marshall is the only one up and he is having the same problem as you. he is worried for Chase." Katie reported

"hmm I see, I'll go talk with him quick" I said standing up "I'll be back soon" I said to Katie as I walked out. I headed down the hall to the boys room and quietly opened the door to see Marshall sitting on the bed drumming his paws.

"Hey Marshall, what's up" I asked

"I'm just worried, chase never stays out late." Marshall said

"I know I'm worried too, Skye is gone as well" I said

"Seriously?" He asked

"Yes, keep your voice down the others are sleeping" I said quietly and looked at the other pups, Rocky turned in his bed and no one else moved.

"Wow I has no idea she was even gone" Marshall said

"Yeah. I'm not too pleased that they didn't even call" I said

"Where could they be?" Marshall asked out loud

"I wish I knew Marshall" I said

I stood up and walked over to the window, the view was almost the same as my room's. Across the runway I saw a light of a vehicle coming down the road as it then drove off the road and over the runway and I realized that it was Chase.

"Well there is Chase, Marshall could you send him into my room once he gets up here. I need to chat with him" I said an edge on my voice

"Sure Ryder" He said, I still looked out the window and saw another light coming from one end of the airport and it made a straight shot for the hotel, crossing multiple runways and as it got closer I saw it was Skye.

I turned and looked at Marshall, "make sure you get some sleep Marshall" I said scratching behind his ear

"I will, goodnight Ryder" Marshall said quietly as I opened the door.

"Goodnight Marshall" I said closing the door. As I got into the hall I saw Katie walking towards me

"Ryder, I could see Chase and Skye coming towards the hotel" she said

"I know I saw it too, could you wait in the girls room for her and then send her to our room once she gets up here please. I got Marshall to send Chase" I said

"Sure, just take it easy on them. They are probably tired from the long day, like we are" Katie said in a kind voice

"I'm thinking about it, especially since we are on vacation" I said then I sighed "bring them in with you please" I said as I walked to our room.

Once I got in, I started think of what to say and what I should do. It was about 10 minutes before there was a knock on the door, I took a deep sigh and walked over to the window "come in"

I heard the door open and I heard them all walk in. I heard the door close and Katie walk over and sit in a chair by the door. "Where were the two of you tonight" I said still looking out the window.

"We went to the concert then to the movie at the fly-in theater" Chase started nervously

"The movie was Dunkirk" Skye added

Then there was a silence, I turned to the two pups. "Ok, that movie ended at 9pm where did you two go after that?" I demanded raising my voice

I saw them both flinch visibly and drop their ears. Then Chase, started pawing at the ground

"Well, I went to drop Grace off. She is my volunteer partner when I'm volunteering. When I got there her parents asked me to stay for a bit. So after a bit of thinking I-I did" Chase said

"And What did you not call me to tell me you were doing that?" I asked

"I forgot, I'm really sorry" Chase apologized

"and you're only just getting back? Do you realize what time it is?!" I said

"I'm sorry I lost track of time" chase said hanging his head

"And what about you young lady? Where were you?" I asked looking at Skye

Skye started to shuffle her paws. "Well we went to the movie too, me and Ace. Not Ace Sorenson, his name is actually Shasta and he is the F-22 demo pilot and his call sign is Ace. After the movie, Ace wanted to introduce me to all his friends on his demo team, including the F-35 pilot." Skye said

"And why did you not call to tell me of this?" I demanded

"I forgot as well, I'm sorry" she apologized

And I believe you got back later then Chase, so why is that?" I asked

"I lost track of time as well, I'm really sorry" Skye said staring at her paws.

I sighed "well I saw you both come up to the hotel" I started, I saw both pups stiffen. "I believe you were both informed of the rules of those bikes correct?" I said

Both Skye and Chase nodded, but I wanted to hear them,

"You were informed correct" I asked again

"Yes Ryder" they both said

"Well, I think, if I'm not mistaken you broke more then one of those rules just on your way back tonight. So, I have no choice but to take your bikes from you two." I said

"What?!" They both cried

"I need it to get to get to my volunteering site tomorrow, I need it" Skye whined

"Same as me, I need it to get to volunteering as well and I was going to use mine for patrolling the area" chase whined

"Well you should have thought of that before you broke the rules for the bikes and not to mention breaking some of the other rules I had set in for this vacation." I said

"But" they both started

"But nothing you two. You have lost the bikes until I say otherwise" I told them

The pups then hung their heads, "…and you are both grounded for tomorrow. You will come back here after you're done volunteering and you will stay here"

"What!" They cried at the same time

"But I was going to go around the grounds tomorrow with Ace, he was taking me to a nice restaurant" Skye cried

"I was going to take grace out to dinner as well" Chase cried

"Well you should have thought of that earlier before you stayed out past the curfew of 11pm I had set for this vacation or you should have called me" I told them dryly

"But, But, But" they both said trying to find words

"Enough! unless you want two days, just keep talking" I warned and the both became silent and tears formed in their eyes.

I sighed "I'm disappointed in you two. I would have though you two would know to call me, I guess I was wrong" I said I looked up to see Katie looking at me and nodded.

I knelt next to them "I'm sorry this has to happen on vacation, but it happens when the rules are broken." I said and saw my watch "alright, you two need to get to bed. Katie will take you back to your rooms." I said

Katie opened the door and the pups followed, tails between their legs and head hanging. Katie closed the door behind them and I stared at the door for a moment and released a long and shuttering sigh as I fell and sank in the chair next to the window. I ran my hands through my hair and griped it and started pulling. Then I scratched my head in frustration then I slammed them into the armrests of the chairs.

After about 15 minutes, Katie walked in releasing a long sigh as she walked into the room then sat on the bed and fell backwards groaning.

"I'm guessing I got to them" I said

"yeah you did. They are in pain." Katie said sitting up

I growled and stood up "do you think I went too far?" I asked sitting next to her on the bed

"what?" Katie asked sitting up "no Ryder, I think that what you did was just right. First of all, they broke the rules you gave them on the bikes and probably some actual laws. They also stayed out past the curfew set by law for children and in this case pups and they even broke your curfew that goes a couple hours past the one set by law. You didn't go too soft or overboard on them. I'm proud of you, you handled it like a pro" Katie reassured while messaging my shoulders

"well when you put it like that, I guess that makes since. It was still hard though" I said

"well that is what comes with the job" Katie said

"what job are you taking about?" I said

"raising pups of course. They are a professional rescue team, but they are still pups remember and they are bound to get themselves into trouble once in a while" Katie said laughing

"That I true, but it's more like once a week" I said laughing

"your doing a great job Ryder, now let's get some sleep" Katie said pulling me backwards into the bed. As soon as I laid back, I fell asleep with Katie snuggling next to me

…

Skye's POV:

I walked out of Ryder's room and I felt crushed. I wanted to see Shasta perform tomorrow and now I can't. what am I going to do? Luckily, I will be able to get a ride from Ace to volunteering. Once we got to our rooms, we stopped at our doors.

"I'm really sorry Katie" Chase said

"I bet you are Chase. you head to bed I'll be in there soon" she said with a smile and followed me into my room.

"I'm really sorry too Katie" I said

"I bet you are Skye" she said cold and quiet.

"does Ryder hate us?" I asked

"Skylla Rose Lockwood, Ryder does not hate you at all. What on earth would ever make you think that" she said quietly but in a serious tone.

I dropped my ears to my head, I was scared that she knew and used my full name. "I-I don't know, I mean he was really mad" I started

"Skye, yes he was a little mad, but he was much more worried about you two." Katie said pulling back the covers and gestured to me to hop up on the bed

I hopped up silently laid down. "Katie" I asked

"yes" she said

"do you think that I if I ask *yawn* I can see one performance at the airshow tomorrow." I asked getting tired.

"we'll see, now it time for bed Skye" Katie said putting the covers over me. I almost fell asleep as soon as she covered me. the last thing I saw was her leaving to go check on chase.

…

Chase's POV:

I walked out of Ryder's room and I felt horrible, I lost my bike, my entire day tomorrow and the dinner I had just planned today for tomorrow. Skye did not look any better next to me. we arrived at our doors and we both looked back at Katie.

"I'm really sorry Katie" I said

"I bet you are Chase. you head to bed I'll be in there soon" she said with a smile and followed Skye into her room.

I opened the door to find Marshall still up waiting. "Marshall? What are you still doing up?" I asked quietly

"I figured that you would need someone to talk to. So, what happened?" he asked as I climbed up on the bed

"well Ryder was not happy at all" I started

"well that was obvious Buddy, what did he do to you though?" Marshall asked

"Well... I started

"that is none of your concern Marshall"

We both looked up to see Katie entering the room "you are supposed to be asleep young pup, I just might have to tell Ryder that your still up and he has already had a stressful night" he threatened

"no no no, there is no need for that. well goodnight then" he said and climbed under the covers of the bed and almost instantly I could hear the rhythmic breathing saying he was out.

"Alright Chase" Katie said as she came up to me "time for you to go to sleep too." She said grabbing the covers and letting me crawl under them.

"hey Katie" I asked

"yes" she said as she covered me with the bed covers

"how mad is Ryder at me" I asked

Katie froze and then sat on the bed

"he is not mad… ok well maybe a little, but only because he was worried sick about you and Skye. He was fretting about everything that could have possibly happen to you two." She said petting my head

"he was *yawn* worried that much" I asked sleepily

"yes, he was. Now go to bed Chase, you're very tired I can tell" Katie said, and I drifted off to sleep

* * *

Oh man, those two really got it given to them. Ryder was seriously unhappy. What will happen the rest of this trip? will Skye be able to go see the airshow at all? I guess we will see what happens next time.

well readers, I've got good news, I'm on spring break so I will be posting another chapter (or two...) very soon probably by the end of the week.

so if you have any questions, comments, or concerns please leave me a review or send me a PM. I love to see what you have to say about my stories, good or bad.

until we meet again, TTFN!


	21. A Day No One Wants To See

hello readers, I was able to find some spare time to post this chapter, so I'm back once again. Since it has only been a day and a half since I posted the last chaptr ther are currently no reviews. so we can just get right back into the story.

so lets fly (pun intended), Enjoy!

* * *

Marshall's POV (July 25):

I woke up the next morning to see Chase sitting on the bed just staring at his paws.

"Chase?" I said

He didn't answer me, he just stared at his paws

"Chase!" I repeated

"what? Oh, morning Marshall" Chase said in a low voice

"morning, are you ok Chase?" I asked

"yeah, I guess" I said

"do you need a ride to volunteering today?" I asked

Chase nodded and got up and started getting ready for volunteering. Once we were dressed, we headed down to breakfast. Once we got there, we saw Ryder and I felt Chase stiffen and he dropped his head and stared at his paws and walked quickly to where the food was. I was very confused and just followed him in.

I found him grabbing some little omelets. "Chase, what was that?!" I asked stunned

"What was what?" he asked sounding like nothing happened

"Why did you sprint to the food like that?" I asked

"I was just hungry" Chase said, I knew he was lying to me

"Don't lie to me Chase. Now what's the real reason" I demanded

"I just didn't want Ryder to see me" he said

"Why?" I asked

"Because" he said

"Because why?" I asked again

"Because… because I didn't want him to" he said

"You think he is still mad at you, don't you" I said

He was silent, and I took that as my answer. I shook my head and got my food. Then I lead him to a table in a hidden corner. We ate our breakfast quietly and then just before we left, I made sure that Ryder went back to his room and then we left for my bike. When we got outside, I went over to the bikes and saw two empty spaces where Chase's and Skye's bikes once were. We got on my bike and I drove Chase to his volunteer site.

"Thanks Marshall" Chase said as we exited the road that led to the Hotel.

"No problem Chase. but you will have to see Ryder again today whether you like it or not" I reminded him

He sighed "yea I know, I just have a feeling that it's too soon. Anyway, I need to focus because I have a job to do" Chase said sounding tough

"It will be ok Chase" I said and soon we arrived at where chase was volunteering.

"See ya later Chase." I said

"See ya Marshall" he said and took off towards the security building.

I then took off and headed for the fire station that was near the actual airport building. once I got there, firefighters were walking around checking on gear, the firetrucks, supplies and some were just sitting around.

"Alright everyone gather around" the captain said

We all gathered around the captain "Ok, so I just got word that parking and camping will be opened, so we have reports of planes coming in. So, I have placed you all in positions all around the airport. I hope that nothing will happen, but I can't make any promises. Trucks rolling out in 15 minutes to assigned positions. The position by the Flight Line Operations building and next to the 9-27 runway will have, Marcus, Charlie, Sam and Marshall." The captain said and continued to name off locations and people going.

"Hey, Marshall is it?"

I turned to see a couple of guys approaching me. "I'm guessing you're my team?" I asked

One nodded "I'm Marcus, the guy to my right is Charlie and the guy to my left is Sam. We also decided that you be team leader since you are an actual firefighter." Marcus said

I looked at them confused "you guys aren't firefighters?" I asked

"no, we are. But we are all students who are training to be firefighters as well as volunteer fighters in the area cities besides Oshkosh." Sam said

"Not to mention we get to work with you, a member of the Paw Patrol, and the firefighter pup." Charlie added

"Alright, I accept the team leader position" I said "well let's go and get ready for the day" I added and the three boys separated to get their gear. I already had all of my gear in my pack already, so I headed to our assigned truck. The boys in my group jumped in not long after me and we headed off to our location. After about ten minutes we arrived at our location and I watched as vans and John Deer gators raced by. In one of them I saw Skye, and Ace Sorenson; Skye was smiling as she drove away.

"Alright guys here we are, we just now have to wait here and hope nothing bad happens" the driver George said

We all hopped out of the truck and grabbed a chair in the wooden structure that we parked next too. Not too long after the sky was buzzing with engine sound as we watched planes of all kinds land one after the other. Here were a few close calls where some turned really wide and had to turn back to line up to land. There was a plane that landed on the last possible spot and rolled off into the grass area of the runway and we thought they crashed. Luckily nothing major happened so we were not needed.

After a few hours and watching planes come in we got a report of cross winds picking up, we watched as a white rear engine plane with long wings come in to land. It started to wobble as it came in and all of us stood up. As it landed, we all knew it was going to end badly. Suddenly as it landed the front landing gear gave out and the front of the plane came down with a thud. Sparks flew as it swerved all over the runway then rolled off and into a deeper ditch in the shape of a triangle where some taxiways and the runway intersected. We jumped into the truck and raced towards the downed plane. I grabbed the radio mounted on my shoulder

"This is Marshall's team, we are arriving first on the scene" I called the forehouse, then I changed channels

"Tower, fire rescue" I called

"Go ahead fire" they responded

"Close the airport now so we don't have another accident" I asked

"You got it, airport is closing" the tower responded

At that time, we arrived at the plane. "Alright boys lets go" I said and we all jumped out of the truck and rushed the plane.

When I got to the plane, I could see the people inside struggling "Don't panic, we will get you out" I told the people inside the plane. The pilot nodded looking scared.

I looked at the hatch to open the cockpit and it wat jammed shut. "Shit" I cursed to myself and turned to my team.

"Grab the crowbars, we have to pry this thing open now. This cockpit is filling with smoke" I ordered, they all grabbed crowbars out of their packs. I looked at my pack "Jaws" I called and an arm popped out and a mini jaws of life pop out and grew in size to a medium size jaws. Just then I could hear ambulances and police cruisers approaching.

"Alright, Marcus and Charlie on the front, Sam and George get the sides. I'll pop this thing in once I have a big enough opening" I said meaning my jaws

The guys surrounded the cockpit and got into place, "open!" I ordered and they started to pry the cockpit open. As the crack steadily grew I could hear the people inside coughing, then I saw the opening was wide enough. I took my jaws and slammed them into the crack and started to open them.

"Stand back!" I called as it opened up wide and my team backed up quickly. Suddenly there was a creek and a snap and the cock pit opened.

"Get them out now!" I ordered

George and Sam grabbed two women, one who was in her mid-thirty's and the other who was in her mid-fifties, they appeared to be ok. Charlie grabbed the pilot who appeared in his upper-thirty's, he was having a coughing fit but looked ok.

"Marshall!" Marcus called

I turned to see him pull out two small children who were knocked out. "Oh crap, Medic!" I screamed and a group of four medics rushed to Marcus's side. I looked to Sam to see him holding who appeared to be the mother franticly fighting to get to her children. I looked at George who was thrown down to the ground from the pilot. The pilot looked mad and yet determined.

 _I have to stop him or he is going to get hurt_ I thought. I sped towards the pilot, jumped and landed on his chest and knocked him to the ground. "Stay down! Let the medics do their job sir!" I yelled, a police officer came by and brought him back by his family and also helped to hold them back.

I rushed back to the medics who were still working on the children "We have pulses, we need to get them to the hospital now" one of them said

"Pick them up and put them in this ambulance" a medic said pointing to the nearest ambulance.

"We have to take everyone else as well to get them checked out" the first one said.

I turned to my team "let them pass guys" I ordered. Sam moved to let the mom pass, George and the police officer moved to let the pilot pass, and Marcus let the grandmother go past as well. They loaded into the ambulance and it sped off for the hospital.

We grabbed hoses and extinguishers and put out the electrical fire in the cockpit. Then we let the police and other teams take care of the rest.

"Thank you Marshall, your team may have just saved all those people today." The captain of the police force said shaking my paw

"My pleasure, but I could not have done it without my awesome team" I said smiling

The captain congratulated and shook hands with each member of my team. Then we had to pack up and check ourselves for injuries. George got some bruises from being thrown to the ground and Marcus got some scratches and minor burns saving the children, as well as minor scratches on Sam and Charlie. I bruised my paws when I knocked over the pilot. Once we were patched up, we headed back to our position.

We were greeted by some of the Flight Line Ops people. They congratulated us on the great save and then went back to their work. We were told to come in after we finished talking with the flight line ops people because the airport was closed for the day since the crash happened so close to the start of the airshow. Someone else was to take our spot for the airshow shift and my team was given the day off for our great job.

When we arrived at the firehouse, my team was told that they would be awarded with medals at the Young Eagle's banquet tomorrow for our bravery and quick action in today's crash.

"Congratulations men, you all deserve it." the captain said before we left.

I drove back to the hotel and I still had a rush going through my body. Once I got to the hotel I walked in and went up to my room.

…

Skye's POV:

When Ace Sorenson and I got out into the building for volunteering at FLO, I still did not feel great. mostly because I was upset with myself, I was hoping Ryder might let me see Shasta perform today but I haven't asked him yet.

We walked in to the building and I could see so many people, suddenly someone bumped into me from behind.

"Oh man, sorry Skye" Josh said as he came in.

"It's ok" I said trying to hide me being upset hoping he didn't know.

He signed in and went to go get some water and I sighed in relief.

"You seriously need to relax Skye, you will be ok" Ace said

"Easy for you today, you're not grounded" I grumbled

"Well that is not my fault. Just forget it, I bet Ryder will let you see Shasta perform today" she said

"I'm not too sure, he was not happy with me or chase last night" I said

Then sandy gave the morning update and we were told that camping and parking would be opening today. People got excited and Sandy put us in groups and we were sent out. I got to ride in a gator with Ace and a guy named Jim, he was cool according to Josh who was driving a different gator. As we drove out, I saw a firetruck pull up and Marshall was in the front seat of it.

When we got to our area, other volunteers piled out of the van, Ace and I got out of the Gator. We were in the parking area at the furthest end of the runway and close to the hotel. I could see Josh walking down one of the rows. I ran over to that row and he kept looking around and by the looks of things counting.

Just then Tony came by on a scooter, "hey tony!" I called

"what's up Skye, is it?" he asked

"Yep that is me, what is josh doing?" I asked

"Oh, he is going row by row counting spots." Tony said

"Why is he doing that?" I asked

"That way we know how many planes we can take before we close camping" Tony said.

Just then I saw Josh walking back towards us. "what have you got for spots Josh?" Tony asked

"We have a few straight in's, one in each of these four rows at least and multiple tail in's for all the rows, at least 2 each." Josh reported

"Ok, we will go down to the furthest row and hopefully we get a straight in first" Tony said

"I know there is a tail in spot just in case if we don't get a straight in first" Josh said

"Perfect, I'll let you know what we will do" tony said and sped off towards the entrance gate of the area.

We sat and waited for the planes to start coming in. we waited for about an hour just sitting around talking when in the distance I heard a humming. I turned around and looked up, I scanned the sky until I saw it. In the far distance were dots all in a line, within a few minutes they became planes flying in the landing path.

"Here they come" I said, the other volunteers stopped for a moment and looked up to see planes fly overhead. It took about ten minutes after that point when we saw planes rolling down towards our area.

For most of the day we would have rushes, there would be a span of a few hours of constant planes then a span of rest and then it would repeat. Then just after 2:30pm, I felt the wind change suddenly. I saw Josh watching a plane coming in to land with a group of other volunteers.

"He is coming in to wide" Josh said

"Ah, he will just over correct and land a little ways down the runway" Jim said to josh

"Woah, look at that" one said whose name was Steve

The plane made an incredibly sharp turn and lined up just before the runway. At this point I waked towards the group

"Oh crap" another volunteer said whose name was also Jim.

"Oh man he is coming in at a bad angle" another person said

"He is coming in too fast" Josh said, I had hopped of the back of the Gator

"Here he goes" Jim said

The white plane came in wobbly and the landed with a hop and then once her hit the ground something happened that made everyone stand up and block my view.

"Oh my god, his front gear snapped off" the other Jim said

"He is going into the ditch!" Josh gasped

"Steve, this is orange Sandy" his radio said making my jump

"Orange Steve, go ahead Sandy" he responded

"The airport has been closed because of a crash" she said

"Understood, we saw it. Are we closed for the rest of the time till airshow Sandy?" Steve asked

"Unknown yet, we have to see if they can clean up the mess in time. I'll let you know soon, Sandy out" the radio said. There was an eerie silence amongst us volunteers and we watched as people came from down the rows and crowded the line to get a look at the crash. I could see in the distance a fire truck speeding down the runway.

 _Could that be Marshall_? I thought to myself. No more planes came as we waited for the word if we to resume our operation. After a while of waiting we could see vans and Gators coming towards us. Tony came riding down the taxiway towards us,

"Grab your gear guys, they have come to get us out; we are done for the day." Tony said

I put my pack on and I saw everyone grab their gear. Josh got off the back and walk around the back and hop in the driver's seat.

"Skye, Ace; you girls want a ride back with me?" he asked

"Sure" we both said and climbed into the Gator. We saw everyone else getting into other vehicles and we all drove off in caravan style.

"Hey Josh" I asked over the wind

"What's up?" he asked

"Is there a crash every year?" I asked

"This kind of crash does not happen very often. Last one I saw was worse than this happened a few years back" he said. We did not talk the rest of the way back. once we got back Ace and I signed out and we headed back to the hotel. Once we got back to the hotel we headed back to our hotel. Once we arrived we headed up to our room.

"So, what are you going to do for the day Skye?" Ace asked as we entered the room

"Hopefully see Shasta perform today" I said taking off my gear

"But your grounded" Ace reminded

"I know, I'm going to ask if I can go watch" I said heading to the door

"Well good luck Skye" Ace said as I left the room. I slowly walked to the room and stopped in front of the room. I stood there for a moment debating. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Katie was the one who answered the door,

"Hey Skye, how was Volunteering?" she asked

"Interesting, is Ryder in there" I asked

"Yeah, come on in. what do you mean interesting" she asked

"A plane came in to land and it crashed" I said

"My goodness" she gasped

I walked in the room to see Ryder sitting on the bed. "I'm surprised we weren't called to help" Ryder said

"The fire department for the airport was there in seconds" I said

"What about Marshall, I know he was volunteering with them today" Ryder asked

"I don't know. But anyway, Ryder I wanted to ask you something" I asked

"Go ahead Skye" he asked

I pawed at the ground and the looked up "I was wondering… if… I could… um… go and see Shasta Perform today?" I finally said

Ryder looked at me for a moment then stood up and walked over by the tv in the room. He grabbed some papers and shuffled through them a couple of times. The wait was excruciating, but I held my mouth shut. Then he turned around and looked at me,

"Skye, I'm sorry but no. you are grounded after all" Ryder said

"What!? please, please just this once." I begged

"No Skye. Besides Shasta and his partner perform other days as well this week. We are still early in the week as it is." Ryder said walking towards the bathroom

"But I…"

Ryder turned towards me with a serious look on his face and I choked on my words "I said no Skylla, I don't want to hear you asking anymore. If you do you, will be grounded tomorrow as well." He warned

"Yes Ryder, I'm sorry, I'll just go now" I said heading towards the door then I stopped at the dresser.

I turned towards the papers Ryder was looking at "Ryder" I asked

He looked and saw me looking at the papers "what are those" I asked

He smirked, then walked over and picked me up "woah" I gasped

He set me on the counter "these are schedules of upcoming airshows for the week. There is one for each day and a couple for night shows." Ryder told me

I looked through them and I saw tomorrows schedule. We performed as well did Shasta.

"Shasta and Nick perform tomorrow and two more times this week" Ryder said

I was continuing to look through the papers and saw including tomorrow, we perform three more times. Suddenly I was lifted up "woah" I said as Ryder set me on the ground

"Katie and I have to finish getting ready, I'll see you later Skye" Ryder said

"Ok, I'll see ya later" I said and headed out. I got to my room to see Ace come out of the bathroom in a day outfit with a light blue short skirt dress with a white sash around her waist. She included a white sun hat and a white hand bag with a wave design on it in blue.

"So, what did he say?" she asked

I shook my head and hopped on the bed "I'm sorry to hear that Skye" Ace said

"Me too, that sucks"

Then Everest came out of the bathroom. She was wearing a navy-blue skirt with a belt included as part of the skirt, a Cherokee polo shirt. She also had a nirvana jacket with a black purse.

"Wow you two look cute" I said

"Thanks Skye" they both said

"So, what are you going to do now?" Everest asked

"I don't know. but that doesn't concern you two, go have fun" I said smiling

They both looked at each other "We are really sorry Skye" Ace said

"What for, I caused this. You two did nothing wrong" I said thinking to myself

"We know but…" Everest started

"Oh no you don't" I interrupted jumping down "Don't go feeling bad for me now. Go out and have fun today, I will be fine." I said ushering them out the door

"Ok, we'll see you later Skye" they said, I closed the door once they left.

"What am I going to do now?" I asked myself as I looked around the empty room.

* * *

Woah, that was crazy. A plane crash, you don't see those in person much. What will Skye do, as well as chase since they can't leave the hotel? these questions and more will be answered in upcoming Chapters, stay tuned.

as always; if you have comments, questions, or reviews, leave a review or PM me for a more one-on-one conversation.

Until we meet again, TTFN!


	22. Surprise and Awesome Tricks

Hello Readers, I'm sorry it took so long to continue this story, I have had to revise it over and over again. it was a very hard chapter to do because I had to do a lot of research for part of this. so before we continue, lets see what the reviews said from the last chapter.

 **Seilornyan:** there are many things that are coming up in this story, anywhere from getting into trouble to a dangerous and stressful time. I hope that you stick around.

 **Chase:** yep they knew what they did was wrong. That is awesome, I hope to see you at EAA this year, I'm actually getting my campsite on Friday the 28th and it's going to be awesome. keep up the great work on reviewing.

I hope that you all enjoy it.

* * *

Chase's POV:

I was in a police car with Grace and Sargent Fox, one of the Oshkosh police, as we sped to the crash scene.

When we got there, the police had already created a perimeter around the area and I could see the Fire rescue team working to get them out, just then I saw Marshall walk out from behind the plane. He was giving orders to the team, they all had crow bars and were surrounding the front of the plane. He had his Jaws of life out and then as his crew was opening the cockpit, he stuck his jaws into the cock pit canopy and started to open it.

"alright you two, lets get out there" Fox said

We got out of the car and walked around it to see The top of the plane pop off and then the people were pulled out. suddenly I recognized Marshall scream

"Medic!" filled the air and a couple of EMT's ran past us. I could see the people who were in the plane struggling to get to where the EMT's were. Then I heard someone grunt and I saw the pilot had thrown one of Marshall's team members to the ground. I saw Marshall running towards them then he jumped and tackled the pilot to the ground and the officer who drove us her went over and held him down.

"wow, I didn't think Marshall would do that to someone" Grace said

"me either" I said in surprise by Marshall

A few minutes later an ambulance backed up to where the EMT's were and everyone who was in the plane got into the ambulance and were taken to the hospital.

"Chase, Grace, come on we have to check out the plane" Sargent Fox called

"coming" we said and walked over to him

We got to the plane and we watched as officers would just lift the plane on their own.

"wow, what a light plane" grace said surprised

"good thing too, we can look at the entire plane that way." I said

We approached the plane and a few officers were holding it up. we got under the plane to see where the nose gear snapped off after it hit the ground a second time. On the ground next to me and Grace was the nose wheel that popped off. I noticed that on the gear the leg of the gear had some rust on it but not enough to be this damaging then I looked at the gear bay and noticed that the rest od the leg was bent horribly. I looked at grace and I saw that she noticed it too.

We stepped out from under the plan and turned to the Sargent "we found out what caused the crash" Grace said

"what is it" he said turning to us

"the nose gear was compromised from when they hit the ground hard first so that when the wind caused them to land awkward the second time the gear snapped off. the fact that there was a little rust on it did not help the gear at all." I said

"luckily it looks like the plane can be saved with minimal damage done to it" Grace said

"well that is good to hear" Fox said looking over the plane then he turned to us "alright, we will handle it form here you two are free to go" the Sargent said

"thank you sir, we'll see you soon" I said

"see you both soon" Fox said and turned to go talk with the investigative team.

Grace and I waked to one of the cars in silence. when we got in the driver took us to the volunteer police building. The ride was silent, and no one said a word to each other. When we got to the building we walked inside and signed out.

"So, Chase, what are we going to do today?" Grace asked as she took off her volunteer gear

"well, I can't do anything on the grounds" I said

Grace looked at me confused "why not?"

"because I'm grounded for the day" I said

"why? What did you do?" she asked

"multiple things, stayed out late and didn't call, broke some rules and maybe some laws" I said scratching the ground

"I'm so sorry" Grace said

"what for, you did nothing wrong" I told her

"well, I might have actually. My family asked you to stay and that is what got you in trouble" she said

"no, it's all on me" I said sighing "I have to head back to my hotel, I'll be there all day" I said

There was a moment of silence between us "mind if I join you?" Grace said

I looked up in surprise, "I won't be able to stay the whole time, but we can just hang out. I also know that they have a channel for the airshow that we can watch" she said

I just kept staring in surprise, "What?" Grace asked titling her head

I shook my head, "sorry, I would like that, but I don't know how Ryder would feel about it" I said

"ever heard of the saying that it doesn't hurt to ask?" she said with a smirk

I smiled and started to laugh "I guess that you are right… well come on then." I said walking out of the building.

"oh, you might want to call your parents, make sure they are ok with this" I said

"good idea" Grace said and pulled out a phone and called her mom.

"hey mom, can I hang out with chase?" she asked

I couldn't hear what her mom was saying so I just waited

"at his hotel" she said and listened to her response

"well he got in trouble because of us and I feel like I'm at fault as well as you and dad. So, I wanted to go and apologize as well" she said then caught my eye and smiled. I got a little confused but I smiled back

There was a silence on the line then I heard some talking "sounds good, thanks mom. Bye, Love you" she said and hung up then smiled at me "my parents said I could"

"ok, but again you're not at fault" I said as we walked to the tram station. She just smiled and shook her head.

"well I feel like it partly is, so I'm going to apologize. There is nothing you can say that will stop me" she said determined

"I know, I'm just saying" I assured her

She just smiled and laughed. I laughed as well, and we headed out towards the trams. We took the trams all across the grounds to the busses on the far side past the warbird planes, we got on the busses and it took us to the hotel.

When I got there, I saw Ryder's ATV sitting in the parking lot. I took a deep breath "alright lets go then." I said and headed up to the hotel doors.

We got into the hotel and went up the elevator to our floor, the third level. Once the doors opened, I walked down the hallway to my room. Then I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to see Grace staring at me.

"is this Ryder's room?" she asked

"no, this one is mine. Did you want to meet him?" I asked secretly hoping she would say no

"I would like to meet him" she said

"sure, follow me" I said

We walked down the hallway to the next room on the right, it was a suite made for two people. I knocked on the door and waited for Ryder or Katie to answer the door. The door opened and standing there was Katie,

"hey Chase… and who is this?" She asked

"this is Grace, my… friend" I said

Grace giggled "hi, you're Katie right, it's very nice to meet you" Grace said

"it is nice to meet you as well, Grace. I'm surprised to hear that you know of me, I hope that it is good things" Katie said laughing at the end

"yes, all were good. I was wondering if Ryder is here?" she asked

"he is, come on in" she said gesturing into the room

I took the lead as we entered the room. Ryder was sitting on the edge of the bed watching a tv show, then he looked at me as I walked in and his eyes fell upon Grace as she followed behind me.

"well hello and who might you be?" Ryder asked

"I'm grace, nice to meet you Ryder. I have heard a lot about you from Chase here" she said smiling kindly.

"well it is nice to meet a nice little lady like you." he said returning the smile

"I was also told that Chase is grounded?" she asked I saw Ryder glance at me, and I stiffened dropping my ears a little bit

"Yes, that is right" he said curiously returning his gaze to Grace

"well I just wanted to say that I'm the one responsible for him being so late… well me and my family actually. My family wanted to meet him, and we lost track of time. I wanted to apologize on my families behalf." She said bowing her head

Ryder looked at her then at me and back to her "I accept your apology, but Chase also broke some other rules and even a law" Ryder said

"I know that too. I just figured that I would share his punishment as well" she said boldly staring him down

"What?!" Ryder and I said in surprise "no, I can't let you do that Grace" I added

Grace glanced at me for a moment the back at Ryder, waiting for an answer. Ryder scratched his chin and looked over at Katie. She looked as surprised as Ryder and I was. She looked at Ryder and shrugged. Ryder then looked back at her, still scratching his chin and thinking.

"did you talk to your parents about this?" Ryder asked continuing to scratch his chin

"yes sir, I did. They are ok with my decision" she said still staring at him with confidence

After a moment of complete silence, he sighed, "well, the fact that you admitted fault is very mature of you. I guess that it is ok if you share part of the punishment with Chase. But, I will be taking you home by 9pm. I trust you will let your parents know?" he said

"I will sir, thank you. again, I'm sorry for causing trouble for chase" she said

"you are forgiven Grace, thank you for being honest. You are a good pup" he said scratching behind her ear

Then we walked out and headed to my room.

…

Marshall's POV:

After my rescue with the firefighters, I returned and found Everest at the hotel as well. I chatted with her for a bit and we decided to go to the Airshow today. I went to my room to get ready and then I came out to find Everest and Ace coming out and I saw Skye pushing them out of the room. We walked down the hall until we go into the elevator.

"how's Skye?" I asked

"she is unhappy, that is for sure" Everest said

"she was really looking forward to watching the airshow today because she wanted to see that fighter pilot pup fly in the show." Ace said

"yeah she has a major crush on him" Everest said giggling

"and that is probably what got her in trouble" I said

"hey how's Chase?" Ace asked

"well he is ok, A bit bummed like Skye is, but I think he will be ok" I said as the elevator came to a stop and opened. we walked out and I looked to my left to see Chase and another dog getting in the other elevator. It was a girl, after a closer look it looked like that girl he told me about, I think her name is Grace.

"yeah" I said as the door closed "I think he is going to be just fine" and followed the girls out to the bikes. Ace took hers and Everest and I took mine. We all took off towards the grounds, we stopped just outside, and we walked the rest of the way. As we walked in, I looked up to see Parachutes in the sky and one of the jumpers had the American flag hanging from them.

I lightly nudged Everest and pointed up towards the sky. She looked up and smiled and we slowly kept walking while looking up at the show. Once they were out of sight, we decided to hurry so we didn't miss too much of the show.

Finally, after about 10 minutes of walking we made it to the performers tent and grabbed one of the chairs in the outside lawn that they had. We watched the show in amazement as planes flew through the sky and did all these unbelievable tricks that I couldn't even imagine Skye pulling off.

"Ladies and Gentlemen are you all enjoying the show?" the announcer asked to the crowd, we cheered along with the crowd, "well there is still more to show, like this performer that most of you will know very well. Ladies and Gentlemen look to the sky and to the right! May I introduce to you, the one… the only… Sean D. Tucker and The Oracle Challenger III!" the announcer introduced, and everyone cheered as a little red plane came from the right, smoke on, and high in the sky doing a three-quarter loop. Then he dove down doing ten snap rolls towards show center.

"Sean D Tucker is at this at this moment is reaching speeds of up to 280 miles per hour" the announcer said in excitement. Then Sean shot low and fast across the air show runway the climbed back up into the sky.

Now Sean will pull up into one of his signature move, the centrifuge!" the announcer said Suddenly his plane started to spin and flip seven or eight times but it looked like Sean's plane stayed in the same position as it flew across the runway. The crowd cheered as he dove down to the right and climbed back up to the sky.

"now watch as Sean will come back down doing some more rolls and prepares to execute the Forward Flip maneuver" the announcer said as we heard the unique sound of the plane as it climbed up and the top of the wings faced towards us and he started rolling while pulling up and arching towards us, stopping right side up facing us, and performing rolls once again as he came in.

"here we go everyone, watch as Sean performs the Forward Flip maneuver" the announcer said in excitement.

Sean came up just above the runway and did a quick roll, then climbed into the sky once again. he started to spin as he climbed up. then he stopped as the bottom of the plane faced the crowd, suddenly the smoke stopped and his plan did a front roll the tail going over the nose then the plan just continued to roll until the nose pointed straight down. the smoke came on, the plane revved up and Sean barreled towards the ground the bottom of the plan pointing right. Then he pulled up and started to do an inverted loop but started to roll until he was right said up. the crowd was ging crazy as he raced past and pulled back up into the sky.

"now watch as Sean will come over the runway, inverted just feet above the ground" the announcer said with anticipated excitement. Sean started to pull up and back into a controlled tumble came over the runway the dove down with the bottom of the plane facing right and he pushed the stick down to pull the Oracle Challenger III up and come just feet above the runway inverted. People cheered wildly in awe and amazement as Sean raced past the crowd inverted.

Sean then pulled up unto an upwards spin then slowed down almost stalling, pulled a flip with the canopy facing inside and dove towards the runway. "alright get your cameras ready as Sean will no perform his famous Double Hammerhead maneuver or wing over trick" the announcer said

Sean started to pull up and climb straight up into the sky and started to spin but after two spins he stopped spinning and just climbed until he all but stopped. Then the plane cartwheeled to the left, then did another cartwheel as it fell to earth. Then once the nose was down he came out into a controlled downward spin and dove down and pulling up towards the sky. The crowed cheered as he pulled up into the sky.

"alright folks now Sean will do something that only the oracle Challenger III can do. He is going to go inverted and pull an inverted half circle. Here he goes" the announcer says

Sean dives down to fly across show center then pulls up and once he gets high enough Sean starts to spin, then stops once inverted. Then he kicks his tail out and then the plane starts to drift across the sky upside down and in a half circle then at the end of the half loop the pane starts to spin out of it and after a few spins comes out and flies out of the aerobatic box

"alright ladies and gentlemen, Sean is going to pull a trick that only two other planes as of today can pull off. look to the sky as Sean puts his plane into a hover"

Sean pulls up into the sky on the left and does a half Cuban turn around by pulling the plane inverted and spins right side up on the descend then at show center Sean pulls the plane straight up. the pale climbs up higher and higher until it almost stops in mid-air and put enough thrust on to make the plane literally hovers spinning in place.

"alright everyone, soon Sean will do something only he and his plane can do. If you look on the runway there are three ribbons lined up down the runway just 10 feet above the runway. Sean will use his plane to cut the ribbons, first with the right wing, second with the left the third one with his tail.'" The announcer said

Then Sean came down from the left and over the ribbons he mimicked what he would do. A right knife edge, a left knife edge, the inverted then he climbed up. then on his way back down he came over the ribbons and ran through the three positions then shot upwards again.

"before the ribbon cutting, Sean will be doing his famous Ally Oop trick. Here he comes high and to the left coming towards show center" the announcer said

He started to spin and flip as he ascended then came down nose pointing towards the crowd traveling sideways. Then he came down and cut the first ribbon with his tail and climbed upwards. Pulling back for a loop, Sean pitched the plane and caused it to summersault. Then he came down and flew under the ribbons and climbed back up to the sky. Then Sean slowed up the plane and then doing a loop about 5 feet in circumference. Then floated down looking like he stalled his plane.

"Wow! That was one small loop, the canopy was facing into the circle and practically drew it. now ladies and gentle men Sean D Tucker will perform the world-famous Triple Ribbon Cut!" the announcer said

Sean was climbing up then at the top he did a Double Hammerhead turnaround and came speeding down towards the ground then lined up to cut the ribbons.

"ok here he goes!" said the announcer

Sean tilted hi plan so his right wing sliced the ribbon "there's one" the announcer counted

Then he flipped the plane to the other side and sliced the ribbon with his left wing "there is two!"

Then Sean flipper he plane and held it inverted until the tail came and chopped the ribbon apart "and there is three, how amazing is that folks?" the announcer asked and everyone cheered as Sean climbed up

"alright here come Sean's slow speed Photo pass so get your cameras ready, you don't want to miss this" the announcer said

Sean was busy doing flips and spins above us then from the left, Sean came down and with smoke on he tilted the pane to the point where the nose was pointed up and the plane was at a slant.

"hey, look at that, Sean is waving to all of you. give him a wave so he can see you" the announcer said as Sean past by. It was hard to see but Sean was waving as he floated by.

"alright everybody, now Sean will perform the Harrier pass from the right." the announcer said

Sean made his way over to the right side of the runway doing spins and tricks. Then once he got to the right, Sean flew up a little ways and then dropped power and tilted the plane up. the plane came to a crawl and started slowly moving down the runway.

"ladies and gentlemen, the harrier pass! rightly named after the Harrier jet that does this same thing. Sean is using everything inside the Oracle Challenger III to do this stunt and at only 70 percent power! how cool is that" the announcer said causing the crowd to cheer.

"alright everyone, for Sean's final stunt he will do one least show of the centrifuge into his Final Photo pass with the canopy facing you. so get your camera's ready for one last shot" the announcer said

Sean climbed up one last time then pulled back flipping up at the top, then sent the plane tubing across the sky. On the decent he caught himself and came down from the left. He came low to the ground, and then tilted his plane upwards but still went forward. He opened his cockpit and waved to the crowd saying goodbye, then he took off heading away to the left.

"wow that was awesome" Everest said in awe

"Skye would have loved to see that" I said

"I'd have to agree; she would have lost her mind after seeing that" Ace said

For the rest of the afternoon we watched the Air show in awe and all the acts in it.

* * *

wow, that Grace sure is full of surprises and very nice. she must really like Chase to do something like that (hint). That performance though was awesome! what will happen next for the pups in Oshkosh, love, adventure, danger... we will see wat happens in the next chapter.

I hope that you all like the performance of Sean D Tucker, I had to watch and re-watch a video of one of his performances bit by bit to write it. it also involved a lot of research on the stunts and rewrites of that part.

by the way there are 23 days until EAA AirVenture 2019, the 50th year of EAA and year of the fighter. I hope to see some of you there. I just got my campsite setup about and hour and a half ago. the dates are July 22nd-28th, hope to see some of you there.

Finally, as always if you have any questions, comments or concerns please leave a review or PM me and I will get back to you as soon as I can. also I have decided to focus on this story more since EAA is fast approaching so I'm sure to put out more chapters soon.

so until we meet again, on here or in Oshkosh, TTFN!


	23. Love and Danger

Hello readers, I'm back with another chapter and EAA AirVenture 2019 is just under a week away. I hope to see some of you there during the week. but enough of that, lets see what people had to say about the previous chapter.

 **seilornryan:** they will perform for three of the days during the week. There are 5 days left in the event. so that also means that the chapters are winding down. there are to be many things that will happen but what, well I guess we will have to wait and see.

 **Chase:** thanks, I'll keep it up. I hope to see you at EAA as well.

that was all that I had found, for reviews. so without further delay let's get back to the story.

* * *

Rocky's POV:

After I had finished up with volunteering for the day, it was about 1pm I decided to go look at some of the tents on the grounds, mainly the ones that involved mechanics or building things. I came across hangers that had plane engines on display, places where you can buy tools, and more. I did end up buying some top of the line tools, I bought a whole set of Snap-On tools because they made specially designed tools that worked with my pup pack, just for me. then as I was walking out of the hanger I could hear someone calling my name.

I turned to see Violet walking towards me. "hey Rocky, how's it going?" she asked

"It's going great Violet. How are you?" I asked as she stopped in front of me

"I'm doing great. my family is going to be watching the air show, so I'm just exploring the grounds" she said

"that sounds like fun. I'm doing the same thing, care to join me?" I asked suddenly feeling nervous

She smiled "I would love to Rocky" she said and we walked side by side down the road towards the main road.

"so where else are you heading today?" Violet asked

"Not sure, I'm just walking around" I said

"Cool" she said

After a few minutes of walking I realized that it was lunch time. Then I heard a growl, I looked at Violet and she smiled "sorry, I'm hungry" she said

I smiled "that's funny I was just thinking of getting some food" I said laughing a little at the end

"Well looks like great minds think alike" she said smiling

I laughed and then pointed out a food stand just down the road. "Come on, let's get some food" I said and we walked towards the food stand.

After we ate, we continued to walk around until we came up to a tram station. We got on a tram and we were driven all over the grounds. Then I saw a group of big tents near the control tower so we hopped off at the stop near the tower and headed to the 4 big tent building

When we got there we walked under a big archway, on the front of the arch it read Aviation Gateway and in one of the tents was a drone showcase tent. Violet looked at me,

"let's check it out" she suggested

"as you wish" I said and we went inside

When we entered the building we saw drones flying everywhere we looked. In the center of the building there was a towering cage with netting all around it and inside there was a drone flying around. Then not far from that there was some colorful hoops and there was a drone going through the hoops as if it was an obstacle course. Then on the right by the wall there were four computer screens set up and people were flying planes and drones on the screen. At the back wall there was a huge window looking out into a huge cage about the side of half of the inside. There were risers inside and people were sitting watching drones flying around and listening to someone outside who was taking bout the drone flying outside.

"wow" I said

"look at all this stuff" Violet said as we walked further inside

We came up to the big tower and watched the drone inside flying around

"hey" someone said

I looked to my left to see someone approaching me holding a controller "want to fly this thing?" the lady asked

"um, sure. I'm not that great at it though" I said

"that's ok, this thing won't crash, I promise" the lady said

I took hold of the controller and started to fly the drone. I flew towards the net but it stopped just feet from the net.

"how did it stop; I didn't tell it to stop" I said

"that's so cool" Violet said

"yep, it has sensors to stop it from crashing into things. This drone is great for beginners, like yourself" the lady said clearly trying to get me to buy the drone

"that is cool" I said handing the controller back and the drone still hovered right where I left it.

"if you want to see some other drones just head over to the window, I hear that they are doing a drone race soon" the lady said

"a drone race?" I asked

"yep" the lady said

"come on, lets go watch. I've never heard of it and I want to see it" Violet said excitedly

I smiled "alright then what are we waiting for let's check it out" I said and we walked over to the window and watched as they set up drones in a line on a table. Then 4 people put on these goggles, where they couldn't see through. Then a person wearing referee shirt stepped up by the people wearing the goggles.

"Ready… Set… Go!" the referee said

Then the small drone took off speeding towards a large hoop. They speed through it one by one then they rounded a tower that looked like the control tower outside. They come up to a square with 4 hoops all facing inside, the drones went through two across from each other and drifted in the sky around to face the other two hoops they passed and went through those, the drone in second place crashed into the third drone as it came through the first set of hoops. People cringed and gasped as they drones exploded into parts. Then the last two drones raced through a tunnel and into a big net catching them safely. Then people started clapping as some people outside went to collect the pieces of the crashed drones and some went to grab the drones in the net cage.

"that was so cool" Violet said

"that was amazing to watch" I said

"that crash was epic" Violet said

"it was a shock to see them just explode" I said as I watched the people bring them to a different table and start to repair them.

"oh my gosh, they actually built those from scratch" I said in amazement as I watched them fix the drone

"that is awesome, no wonder they are so fast. They made them that fast." Violet said

"alright folks that it for today, we will have more races tomorrow morning and afternoon" the referee said over a loud speaker.

Then everyone got up and left the window area. We decided to leave the tent and go back to looking around the grounds.

"so what do you want to do now?" I asked as we kept walking

"hmm…" Violet thought "I know, let's go look at the big planes in that plaza up by the air show area." Violet said

"alright lets head over there" I said and we walked off towards the direction of the Boeing plaza. When we got to the main road we looked at the Boeing Plaza and right out in front was this big black jet. it looked like a funny triangle and the wings were long and skinny.

"what kind of plane is that?" I asked

"that is a B-1 bomber. A jet bomber" Violet said

"wow that thing looks mean" I said as we started walking towards it

"it's really cool when you see it fly" she said

"I bet" I answered as we got up to it.

As we walked around the B-1, there were other jets and planes that were all over the place. The one that was immediately to our left had eyes and a mouth with pointed teeth on it and it was painted in camouflage.

"woah, what it that?" I asked Violet

"oh, that is the A-10 Warthog, also known as the "tank buster". It has a Gatling gun right on the nose, and the funny thing is with this one is the mouth is painted around it" she said laughing at the end

"how do you know so much about these planes?" I asked

"Well there are info signs in front of the planes" she said gesturing to one she was standing next to one. I sighed inwardly at how dumb I was for not realizing that.

"… and I also know the basic stuff on most of the aircraft in this lot. Mostly because I'm a plane nerd, like my dad" she said smiling

"that's pretty cool" I said

"yeah, it's nice to know things" she said as we walked away from the A-10.

I couldn't help but continuously glance at Violet as we walked around the Plaza.

"Hey check this out" Violet said bringing me back to the convention.

"You can take rides on World War 2 planes. How cool is that!" Violet said jumping for joy.

"It would definitely be awesome but I don't have that kind of money" I said

"My owners might but I doubt they would spend it on something like this." Violet said sighing sadly

"I know for a fact that Ryder will not let me do that, especially since it costs so much money" I said sadly. I looked at Violet, her head was hanging in defeat

"hey, if you want you can ride with me and the Paw Patrol tomorrow when we go up for our air show performance." I suggested

Violet's head shot up and a grin appeared on her face "you can do that?!" she said excitedly

"I can try my best to get you a seat on the Air Patroller" I said

"I'll take it. It would be so awesome if I could ride in that plane" Violet said

"come on, let's keep looking around" I said

We walked around for about thirty minutes, then suddenly my pup tag went off.

"Paw Patrol to the Air Patroller!" I heard Ryder's Voice

"Ryder needs us, I'm sorry I have to go. Someone is in trouble" I said

Violet smiled and kissed me on the cheek "go on, I'll be waiting for you" she said

I smiled and took off towards the hotel

Oh my dog, she kissed me! this is awesome! She likes me! I thought as I raced through crowds "alright focus, you have a job to do" I lectured myself, I still couldn't hide my happiness though.

When I got to the Air Patroller the other pups were arriving at the same time.

"we haven't a moment to lose pups, let's go. I'll fill you in on the way" Ryder said as we got on the Air Patroller.

…

Ryder's POV:

"Alright pups, here's he situation, there was a report of a plane with engine troubles, it just checked in at the 50-mile, marker and closing in on Oshkosh, we need to get that plane here safely so it does not crash into one of the area towns." I said

"that plane could give out at any moment" Skye gasped causing the same reaction from the other pups

"I know that is why we are on our way now, Suit up pups we are going to be coming up on the plane quickly" I said and the pups changed into their Air Patrol gear.

I turned around and started scanning the sky ahead of us for the plane. It took me a minute or two but then I spotted the plane. It was a Cessna 172 Skyhawk; it was bobbing in the sky and moving almost to a crawl. The prop of the plane would slow then speed up again, and smoke was coming out of the front.

"alright pups; Skye you will help the pilot stay clam and in control, Rocky you will fix the engine while it is flying, Rubble, I want you to use your board and attach it to the bottom of the plane, if the engine gives out then we can keep the plane up for a while. Marshall, I need you by the plane to make sure that smoke is not a fire. Chase I want you to find a large field within our path and clear it out, the rest of you help Chase If we need any of you at the plane I will call you. Paw Patrol is on a roll!" I said and the pups howled in excitement and headed out the back.

I turned around facing the front of the plane "hit it Robo-dog" I said to the robotic pup pilot. He hit the eject button and the windshield opened and I shot out the top. "jets" I said and my pack opened and revealed my jetpack and I took off towards the plane.

I looked back to see Chase, Everest, Zuma and Tracker speed away back towards Oshkosh. Skye, Marshall, Rubble, and Rocky were flying towards me and the plane.

When we came up to the plane, Skye zoomed past me and got up by the pilot. Rubble flew down and pressed a few buttons on his hoverboard. Then barked out his personal jetpack and jumped off the board and positioned it under the plane and it magnetically attached to the bottom of the plane. Marshall and Rocky headed to the front of the plane.

Rocky opened it and smoke poured out, Marshal Looked inside and got out his spray cannons and sprayed it and in moments the smoke was gone.

"is the fire out Marshall?" I asked over the comms

"there was no fire, it was overheating and I cooled it down. Rocky is now fixing the engine, it's making a lot of noise" Marshall said almost screaming over the engine noise.

"Rocky, what's wrong with it?" I asked

"there is a severed hose which seems to be the hydraulic line and there is a crack in the engine itself, I think there is something lodged in the engine, somewhere near the piston housing unit" Rocky said

"is there any way of fixing it so they can make it to Oshkosh" I asked

"I can patch it, but we can only hope it will hold to Oshkosh" Rocky said

"do it" I ordered

Rocky got to work when suddenly there was a bang and the prop started to slow down

"Rocky are you ok?!" I asked

"yes but the crack just got bigger and not the plane is slowing down" he said

"Ryder we are having trouble here in the cock pit" I heard Skye say

"Rubble turn on the hover board, I'm calling the airport for an emergency landing" I said and switched my radio channel

"Oshkosh Tower, this it Ryder of the Paw Patrol, do you copy?" I called

"go ahead Ryder" a tower member answered

"clear Runway 9-27, we have a plane losing engine power and needs to land on 9" I said

"you got it, we are clearing runway 9-27 and will have emergency services ready when you get here" the operator said

"thank you" I said and switched channels again

"Chase do you copy?" I asked

"go ahead Ryder sir" Chase asked

"how is that field coming" I asked

"we are all set and in route to Oshkosh as well" he said

"good, keep it clear, I'm not sure we will make it to the airport" I said

"we will be waiting" chase said and hung up. I switched back to the first channel

"rocky, stats report" I asked

"this engine is still not doing great, but it is a fighter, we might make it to the airport." He said

"that is some good news, Chase is ready with the field in case we don't" I said "Rubble how is the Hoverboard holding" I added

"good and steady Ryder" he said

"great. Skye how are the people inside" I added

"he is calm, but the other people inside are having troubles doing the same. there was a young girl in here and she passed out in fear, the mother is now getting under control. The oldest son in here is looking after his unconscious sister." Skye reported

"ok, keep that pilot on course. I can see Oshkosh up ahead" I said and switched to chase's channel

"Chase, we are going to make it to Oshkosh but we may come short of the runway, this plane is coming down fast I need you and the others to clear the area, including the perimeter fence" I ordered

"you got it Ryder sir" Chase said and hung up

I switched back to the main station "alright, we have to line up this plane. Rubble and Marshall I want you on the wings and Rocky leave the engine and get to the tail" I ordered

"yes sir Ryder" the pups answered as one, and like a dance they moved to their positions with ease.

"alright we need to bank right, Skye is the pilot ready" I asked

"all set here" she said

"alright start to turn now" I ordered

Marshall started to lift the left wing and Ruble started to push the right wing down and Rocky watched the tail incase it jammed. Slowly the plane started to turn right.

"alright straighten it out" I ordered

And the pups put the plane in a straight direction again. I came up by the tail as we camp over the highway before the runway

"rubble, lower the thrust on the hoverboard" I said

"yes sir" he said and the jet from the board lowered and the plane started to drop faster.

"I need to get the nose up" I said as I started to push down on base of the tail. I felt the plane tilt. I looked down and saw that we made it over the grass and over the airport.

"Rubble, slowly lower the power till the board it off" I ordered

"yes sir" he said and the jet on the board started to die out

"alright everyone hold for impact" I said as the plane started to fall to the ground. Then we came up feet before the runway and landed in the grass 5 feet before the runway and I lowered the nose gear down as we rolled onto the runway

"all pups but Sky back off from the plane" I ordered and Marshall, Rubble, and Rocky backed away from the plane as Skye helped to stop the plane. The plane speed down the runway and started to slow in the middle and finally stopped when it came to the last colored dot which was orange.

"great job pups, we did it!" I said over open comms and I could hear cheering all around from the pups.

"paw patrol, this is Oshkosh Tower. You did great, thank you for saving that plane and the people inside

"it's what we do tower, if you need help again just yelp for help" I said and hung up

"alright pups, land at the hanger and we will debrief there" I ordered and hung up with a breath of relief. Then headed to the hanger, and there rolling up was the Air Patroller. As I landed I looked at my watch and it read 4:30pm.

* * *

Wow, that was intense. luckily the Paw Patrol was able to save the plane. Wow about Rocky though, lucky pup. What will happen between him and Violet? I guess you'll have to come back to find out.

I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, I hope to post another one just before EAA and one during the event, if I have internet. but if not then after the event. if you have any Questions, Comments or concerns about this or any past chapter, you can leave a review or PM me and I will answer you as best as I can.

As for AirVenture 2019, I hope to see some of you there, I will be there starting the Saturday before the event and be there till the end of the event.

until we meet again, TTFN!


	24. Update Live From EAA Airventure 2019

**(Update only)**

Hello readers, I'm currently working on the next chapter for this story. But I just wanted to report Live from the grounds of EAA Air Venture 2019.

I hope to see some of you here, I'll be here all week until Sunday when they close the show down. I'll be either at FLO by Warbirds volunteering (if interested we do need volunteers there), walking the grounds, or you can find me at my campsite in Camp Scholler row 34 by the big red barn. Last campsite on the right, by an old trailer. Come find me, I'd love to meet some of you.

The next chapter will be out soon, it might not come till after EAA but I'll work on it when I can. Thanks everybody.

Until we meet again, TTFN!


End file.
